


Black Golden Heart

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/M, 以前我没得选, 军火商与杀手, 现在我也不想做个好人
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 114,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 迪卢木多是吉尔伽美什捡起来又磨锋利的刀，死过一次，心留在了过去。目前余生都在吉尔伽美什手里，听起来像是升值了。





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> -前军火商闪闪x雇佣杀手刷子  
> -黑王阿尔托莉雅x改造人黑贞

0  
距离阿尔托莉雅的短讯12个小时后，她的直升飞机落在别墅的房顶。她下了飞机便直奔客厅，迎向她的女仆追在她后面，默不作声地接住她丢下的风衣和刀带。最后她身穿猎装停在吉尔伽美什的面前，拿起了他面前给她倒好的红茶一饮而尽，问道：“人呢？”  
“你对10个月未见的兄长的尊敬难道就不超过一个一面之缘的杂种吗？”吉尔伽美什从自己的Ipad后抬起了头，及时补了一句：“亏我还为你准备了茶点？”他饶有兴致地看着桌上被丢上最后一把奇形怪状的细长金属，阿尔托莉雅冰冷地瞪着他，桌上汉堡的香气萦绕着兄妹的鼻端……是她喜欢的味道。  
“这是一个在玩单机纸牌的人应该介意的事吗？10个月未见，我们一年约两次，除此以外的时间都是敌人，”她曲指敲了敲面前的桌子，一偏头便找到了自己此行的目的。她丢下一句“快点打完”，大步走了过去。  
是，他们一年约两次，只是因为经常相看两厌，于是拖到年末，平安夜一次，圣诞节一次。  
吉尔伽美什抬头看了一眼她的猎装，黑色的皮革和覆盖度让这看起来像是一套裙装铠甲，这已经是她见客的装束了，居然还能从身上丢出这么多危险物品。Ipad发出甘拜下风的声音，跟Al打牌和玩魔方一样都是消磨时间的好方法，他分心两用照样能打赢，Al从不因为会输而故意拖时间。  
阿尔托莉雅停在了跪在沙发边的男人面前，往事的回忆、一个月一份的资料内容都纷至沓来，从上到下的黑色令她像是在参加一场葬礼：在尸体前呼唤死去的人的名字，仿佛他音容宛在。  
“迪卢木多。”  
跪着的男人浑身赤裸，因为她的拜访，穿了条内裤。  
她站在他面前，他却不抬起头看她。她伸出手，他听到衣料间的摩擦便向后躲开。她立刻怒视从刚才起就把自己丢进沙发，像只猫一样曲起双腿看戏的吉尔伽美什，咬牙切齿：“触碰禁止？你跟他玩了什么？”  
“哦，你很懂嘛，”吉尔伽美什炫耀的目的达到，大方地对着自己的宠物表示，“这是我的家人，家人，我的妹妹。你可以让她碰你，也可以抬头看她，就当她是第二个主人。”他在阿尔托莉雅的定义上重复了几遍，她涂着淡金色指甲油的手指迅速抓紧的微卷的黑发，按下了男人想要抬起的头。  
“不，没必要。”她的神情归于平静：“一会儿我要是拧断了他的脖子，就当迪卢木多从一开始就死在了过去……”“然后你还能回去桌上吃你的汉堡？傻姑娘，你肯来我觉得已经很说明问题了，如果一会儿你真的这么做了，你绝不会有心情吃得下任何东西。所以看着他的眼睛吧，就跟你的一样漂亮。”吉尔伽美什一边毫不留情地陈述事实，一边把女仆递上来的东西在沙发扶手上排开：牵引绳，装在密封袋中的乙醚纱布，手枪。  
“说明一下情况，吉尔伽美什。”阿尔托莉雅伸手拿起了枪，坐在了面对迪卢木多的位置。她随手想打开弹夹检查，可是没有成功。  
“那是假的，虽然比真货还贵。保险栓可以拉，扣下扳机会发出一声逼真的枪声，除了不会打死人，跟你认识的这个型号完全一样。”一个优秀的军火商永远对自己在售的武器了若指掌，连阿尔托莉雅都被这特制的手感骗过去了。  
“说说你已经掌握的，剩下我给你补充，有什么想知道的直接问。”吉尔伽美什冲旁边打了个响指，然后勾住套在男人脖子上的项圈，往自己这边用力，“不过我签了安格斯的保密协议，我不保证会回答。”  
靠在吉尔伽美什膝头的男人听到安格斯的名字没有任何反应，阿尔托莉雅难以想象这是那位“梦神”手下最好的作品。“梦神”安格斯，掌握着一片名为“仙境”的地方。就像吉尔伽美什把他的公司称为王国，自顾自地称王，可见只要没人能活着提出异议，一个杀手训练营也能有一个美丽的名字。  
迪卢木多是八年前，“梦神的仙境”中的作品，有一个独立代号“梦神之子”，以此区别于其他由四种鸟类命名的代号系统。鸟儿们无论外出多远，时长几何，都归属于仙境，隔一段不久的时间就会回去。而迪卢木多无期限的接受了芬恩·麦克库尔的雇佣。数不清的人对吉尔伽美什的人头有兴趣，而他是离成功最近的那一位。濒死体验对于喜欢刺激的吉尔伽美什来说是最好的投名状，以至于他念念不忘，在迪卢木多被芬恩亲手处决后，追上了安格斯派来带他身体回去的救护车。最后那辆车开进了吉尔伽美什的私人医院，汇集了他的投资成果，充满了黑科技、疗养院、医生、小白鼠的那栋房子。  
阿尔托莉雅通过自己的渠道，按月份得到跟吉尔伽美什一样的信息，迪卢木多的恢复情况——从一具在普通医生眼里应该判断为凉透的尸体，到起死回生，他甚至身材控制得都不错。  
“怎么办到的？”  
“控制饮食，维持消耗。接吻和做爱会大量消耗热量，你懂的，亲爱的。”吉尔伽美什总是忍不住调戏板着脸的阿尔托莉雅，从以前到现在都是如此。实际上根本不是那回事，他的宠物什么都会听，他只要把健身教练的计划对着他读一遍作为命令就行。  
“3D器官打印，Faker的研究方向里最有救死扶伤潜质的那一种。不，你不用听懂，我知道你也在每个月的体检报告里直翻最后的总结。你只要知道，他的身体非常健康，只要唤醒成功，第二天就能拿起枪开始工作。”  
以上是阿尔托莉雅知道的所有，吉尔伽美什把他藏得很严，像是一颗埋进沙土，精心照料的蛋，现在时间到了，正是见分晓的时刻。  
“安格斯培养杀手是制作产品，如何取得他们的信任，如何使用都是有说明书的。是训练过程中配合暗示、催眠和药物成功的，具体细节涉及保密协议，总而言之，我们认识的那个他、记忆还停留在濒死前的那个人格，正在做梦，现在在动弹的，只是身体而已。就像是一棵忘记了自己的巨树，一心一意只以为自己是一棵嫩芽，只要给这棵嫩芽一点阳光和水，它就会跟你招手。”  
“我要你替我做的事就是去唤醒他。他养伤的期间，8个月的时间，我都让他待在柔软的房间里，朝南，温度适宜，有花园有温泉。每两天有人去他的床头唱歌，女仆、医生、护士、包括我，接触他的人没有人跟他说过半句重话……”  
“杂种。”阿尔托莉雅突然打断了他的话，她口齿清晰，神色淡然，让吉尔伽美什几乎没反应过来要发怒。迪卢木多立刻有了反应，向她跪爬过去。她抱着他的脑袋让他的下巴搁在自己的大腿间，嘲讽道：“只除了你扭曲了他的认知，让他觉得杂种只是一个平常称呼？”  
“个人爱好而已。狗会知道你在生气不是因为能听得懂你骂人的话，而是你语气重。”吉尔伽美什又打了个响指把他召了回来，随手接过旁边女仆手里的皮手套，戴上后摸开迪卢木多的唇沿压了进去。  
两人之间响起了淫靡的水声，迪卢木多被插进口腔的手指顶得不得不仰起头，吉尔伽美什既没有捏他脸捏得太紧也没有按住他的后脑，阿尔托莉雅清楚地看到他的眼角开始泛上水光。吉尔伽美什抽出手指，摘下沾满唾液的手套扔还给女仆。迪卢木多伏在地上喘了会儿气，再直起身子的时候流过下巴的水痕湿亮。  
迪卢木多什么都会听，这就是吉尔伽美什在治疗期间没有上他的主要原因，他知道说出来阿尔托莉雅也不信，所以他没说。他对太过温顺的床伴总是格外粗暴，既然有人把自己阉割了绵羊，那为什么要他来展示温柔。但是迪卢木多不一样，他身不由己。有的是人愿意为了各种理由爬上吉尔伽美什的床，因此他没这么饥渴，非要现在不可。  
吉尔伽美什可以现在让律师写一份卖身契，然后让他的宠物在上面签字，签迪卢木多的名字，可是这距离心甘情愿仍然相去甚远。言不由衷的字迹今天写下明天也会消退，他给迪卢木多垫付的医药费足够在世界范围的顶尖的性会所都买一个包年的服务，能玩的花样比现在多一万倍，可这不是他想要的。  
阿尔托莉雅问道，吉尔伽美什跟安格斯讨价还价的最后，问道：“那么我怎么唤醒他呢？”  
“你如何叫醒一个装睡的人？打醒他，让动荡的风暴拆开他安逸的茧，暴力的血会只会因相同的暴力而沸腾。如果他不想就此赴死，如果他的心中还存有对人世的一丁点愿望，他会自救，会回来接管自己的身体，用他所学，宰了一切站在他面前的人。”  
这就是为什么阿尔托莉雅需要去除身上所有的尖锐物体，假枪和麻醉纱布，不是为了保护迪卢木多，而是为了保护她自己。即使这样，仍有着各种失败的可能，唤回死去的人总是有着种种风险，古代的神话里尽是这些翻车的风险，但这样的尝试永远不会结束。因为无论哪个时代，始终有人怀着这样那样的希望和狂妄的侥幸，认为自己一定能如愿以偿。  
“那事不宜迟，我们就开始吧。”阿尔托莉雅站起身，活动了一下关节。


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他久在暗处做梦，在人世见到光，几乎要以为那是最美丽的东西。

“迪卢木多醒来了。”吉尔伽美什看了看手腕上的表，对面前正啃着汉堡的阿尔托莉雅肯定地说。这时他终于叫了名字，否则阿尔托莉雅几乎要以为他根本没有了解过他中意的杀手叫什么。  
这个汉堡已经不是之前给阿尔托莉雅看的那个，而是店里另外烤了新的，被放进保温箱送来的。汁水四溢的肉块和半融化的芝士，时间刚刚好，阿尔托莉雅的金发重新盘回了一丝不苟的样子，把一杯冰可乐灌下去一大口。  
一切都按照吉尔伽美什的剧本进行，对于剧本的执行者来说的感觉不太好。他给她看汉堡，可惜她不能吃，除非她一会儿想原样吐出来。他给她展示迪卢木多，她曾经的友人，令她怒火中烧。  
一顿对手毫无反抗之力的拳脚，灼烧理智以至于想要毁灭的愤怒，黑洞洞的枪口——如果承受的对象是吉尔伽美什该多好。这一切的杀意、恼恨与怒火都是千真万确，事实俱在，甚至足以骗过当事人。  
迪卢木多在她扣下扳机前动了，像是一条暴起的蛇。他用双腿绞缠住她的腿令她失去平衡，然后一拧她手腕将她掼到自己的右侧，左手接住了她落下的枪，迎向疾挥而来夺枪的手扣下了扳机。  
“砰。”  
他两只手都是用枪的惯用手，近身格斗中没人能在他的凶器下找到空隙，除非那根本不是。那是把假枪，足以乱真，但仍然没有任何杀伤力，于是阿尔托莉雅及时挥开了他反应极快砸下的枪托。他毫不迟疑地决定扼死她，可是突然被人架开了。从阿尔托莉雅仰视的视角，突然被人从后面穿过腋下勒住双肩，就这么往后拖开了。  
吉尔伽美什明明是个死宅，力气居然这么大，阿尔托莉雅躺在地上吐出一口浊气，突然觉得浑身上下都疼了起来。她没那么容易被迪卢木多捉到方便勒死她的姿势。同样，从吉尔伽美什近身，到成功把人拖远并用麻醉纱布按住口鼻，这一切都只是因为当事人没有敌意，他甚至没有反抗，他僵着身子，像是见到了叫不出名字的熟人。  
“深呼吸，放松点。”吉尔伽美什的想法和阿尔托莉雅差不多，他立刻试探着把指示吐进他的耳朵里，就像之前的无数次一样。尽管吉尔伽美什能看得见迪卢木多飞快地眨眼试图恢复清明，还努力想要转过来看他，可是很快还是因为吸入的气体而软倒在地。  
结局好得不可思议。  
现代武器让战斗力的数值不局限于体重，但是阿尔托莉雅1米54、体重只有迪卢木多的一半。她从地上爬起来的时候，已经觉得背上的疼痛可以忍受，甚至不如坐10小时飞机不慎睡着醒来后的酸爽。兄妹俩对视一眼，忽略了彼此粗重的喘气声，心照不宣地交流了一下被幸运女神眷顾的感受。  
还真不错。  
迪卢木多不会记得这一切。  
构筑在生与死的暧昧边缘的回忆最终会在本人确定方向后被抛在原地，像是冥界的食物那般禁止外带。吉尔伽美什本来想写张纸条贴在迪卢木多额头希望在他醒来后引起他的注意，可是被阿尔托莉雅给撕了。  
“有什么东西比你的Ipad更显眼。”她这么说，于是那个黄金涂装的光污染平板终于离开了这片空间。可这不妨碍吉尔伽美什估算出迪卢木多醒来的时间，就像他不知看了多少两人的战斗视频后，用一把特制的假枪将剧情推向高潮。  
他就是有这个本事，阿尔托莉雅知道的。  
在吉尔伽美什问她要不要一起去见见迪卢木多的时候她摇了摇头。“到正式家庭聚会的时候，来作为我和迪卢木多的久别重逢吧。”娇小的金发女人说道。一场战斗后令昔日的国际刑警多少活过来了几分，多年后的生活像是在燃烧着黑火的地狱中不断坠落，总也要有点好事来调剂，哪怕是装出来的。最终阿尔托莉雅重新恢复了冷淡的样子，以一杯红茶作结，拿上风衣走了。

迪卢木多费解地盯着面前的黄金平板，思考着自己的处境。他的身体疼得莫名其妙，好像刚跟人打了一场狠的，现在两只手分别被戴上一只特制手套后用手铐铐在病床上，腿也被拘束带捆在了一起。自伤与挣脱都办不到，只能盯着面前金光闪闪的平板发呆。之所以费解并不是因为掌握不住情况，而是对人与人审美的差异之大而怀疑人生。金色的平板，纯金色的，像是一块薄薄的金砖，可是确实货真价实的高科技产品，上面写了几行字。  
“你被芬恩杀了，是吉尔伽美什救了你。格兰尼也死了，希望你节哀，我的孩子。”  
署名是安格斯·麦·奥格，下面有一行36位看起来毫无规律的数字。有了它们，这些虚无缥缈的文字比周围的环境都对迪卢木多来说要更加真实。  
门开了，一个金发的男人走进来，迪卢木多确信自己不认识这家伙。来人有一种久居高位的气质，就算他看起来年轻得过分，发色像是招摇的阳光，也很难让人错认成医护人员或是别的行政人员。对，就是幕后黑手的气质，迪卢木多想，如果条件允许应该把枪口顶在他脑门上问问这个黄金Ipad的是谁的审美然后送他上路，死有余辜，天下太平。  
应该就是这个人握着自己的项圈，迪卢木多在他走得更近的时候确信了这一点。他垂下眼睛，感到十分遗憾：他现在很难过，却没有什么发泄的办法。  
“安格斯对你的记忆动了手脚，距离你死亡已经过去8个多月，你名义上的妻子死于5个月前，跳楼自杀，留下一张用刀子刻满你名字的木桌。你的记忆停留在哪儿，迪卢木多？”  
吉尔伽美什说得直白残忍，比安格斯有过之而无不及。但这一定程度上取得了迪卢木多的信任，因为并不是每个人都能随口说出安格斯保护孩子们的手法的。抹消情报的方式里，遗忘和死亡达到的效果一样，于是安格斯用前者来保护自己的孩子们。  
迪卢木多眨了眨眼，他不能哭，现在没手擦。这使他露出一种大病初愈时候的人特有的脆弱神情，他说：“格兰尼不是我名义上的妻子，她就是我的妻子。我记得十分钟前芬恩刚刚和我说过这是我回归费奥纳后的第一次任务，他对我说‘信任是宝贵的东西’，然后嘱咐我好好干……”  
那是在他感觉的十分钟前，可实际上时间轴已被一场死亡撕裂得干干净净，连同那些足以将他本人刺穿的细节。迪卢木多没有再说下去，铺天盖地的悲伤夺走了他否认现实的能力。然后他发现这汹涌的情绪没有在他心里停留半分钟便消失殆尽了，那是因为他的心已经无所凭依，过去的一切都与他割裂，现在他躺在一个陌生的地方，有一个人捏着自己的命，在等他回答。  
“替我工作吧。现在，爬起来，我带你去看看工作环境。”  
吉尔伽美什拿起金色的Ipad在上面输入了什么，手铐上的电子锁滴了一声后打开便纷纷落在地上，迪卢木多咬着手套尖解放了右手，活动了一下有些发白的指尖，掀了被子挑开拘束带跳下床。然后吉尔伽美什给他指了指旁边的衣柜，看起来一点都没有想要转过头去的意思。迪卢木多深吸了一口气，低头拉开了门——里面是一双皮鞋，里面塞着袜子；一套衣服，谢天谢地看起来很正常。然后，他的呼吸停了一下，取下了挂着的皮带，上面有一个装着匕首的皮套。  
吉尔伽美什在他身后又开了一个3D魔方的游戏，对着屏幕投射出的淡蓝魔方端详了10秒，一边抬头欣赏裸露的肌肉逐步被衣物覆盖的过程，一边把魔方复原回了初始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 卷首summary手动加黑，时间线跳跃于正文外。


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉尔伽美什问过迪卢木多一个问题，那时候他刚刚从拷问室里出来，里面持续的瘆人的惨叫让门口守门的两个人看到迪卢木多友善的微笑时候几乎腿软。  
> “怎么搞定的？”  
> “哦，首先要让他确信自己逃不出去。然后晓之以理，或者威逼利诱，也可以两个都试试。”

“可以请问，您就是吉尔伽美什？”  
一个人睡了8个多月还失去了在此期间的记忆，总会不可避免地露出跟世界脱节的蠢样，上一个睡的太久的女人嫁给了吻醒她的王子，可现实又不是童话。他们正在吉尔伽美什的房子里走来走去，花园、游戏间、影院，从一个凸出去的玻璃房中，还能看到远处楼顶的停机坪——就和任何一个富豪的标配别墅都差不多。环境非常整洁，可是迪卢木多没有看到任何女仆之类的人，这令他感到了一丝怪异。每一个窗台上都有一捧开得鲜红灿烂的玫瑰，总不可能是由主人亲手打理的。  
尽管如此，迪卢木多仍然对比身旁的金发男人，不断地修正自己神情。现在这种信息量太大的时候，他至少还可以装成完全掌握情况的样子，就像这家伙一样。  
听见了过于愚蠢的问题，吉尔伽美什停了脚步，问道：“就算只有以前的记忆，你不认识？”他指了指自己的脖子，用指尖来回地划了两下。  
迪卢木多的金眼睛在过于白皙的脖颈上梭巡，笑容逐渐淡去：“不认识。不是被芬恩指名道姓要杀掉的目标。”他从第一次出去杀人起就是收到芬恩的命令，直到最后一次。这么从一而终，在雇佣杀手里还是很罕见的。  
“你自己也会想杀人？”吉尔伽美什颇感兴趣地问道，“我以前见过一只‘鸟儿’，编号不知道，因为环境很安全，我和他的雇主在聊天的时候他就坐在垫子上一动不动。如果不是看到眼睛还会眨，简直像个等身雕塑。”  
“要么是雇主没有给他他感兴趣的东西，要么你说的不是‘鸟儿’，是‘狂王’，比我小两期的那个，”迪卢木多解释道，“没事做的空闲时光，又没有什么东西能引起注意。不管是人还是杀手，无聊起来的样子都差不多。‘狂王’就不一样，他对什么都没有兴趣。顺提一句，您的变化真大。”迪卢木多把手指插进自己的黑卷发里，夹住头发比出一个向后竖起的姿势。  
“人在自己家里总会放松点的，”吉尔伽美什不置可否地把双手中的Ipad纵向旋转了一圈，没有追究他的避而不谈，继续向前走去，“道歉就不必了，等你正式成为我的臣下后，我再让你慢慢后悔这个蠢问题。”  
“你真记仇。”迪卢木多追上去刚抱怨了一句，看到吉尔伽美什从口袋里拿出的一张纸后立刻闭了嘴。他养父的信纸，这个花纹一辈子都不会忘，搞不好就是他的使用说明，上面有他的两串编码。  
其实他本不必这样的，因为上面都是些废话。吉尔伽美什瞥了他一眼在心里嘲笑了一声（他笑出声来了），迪卢木多是安格斯最爱的儿子，但是看起来他好像自己没有意识到这一点。人人都以为那个老神棍看待自己手下的杀手就像按笼出售的小鸟，然后安格斯真的骗过了所有人，就算收了养子，大家也只当那是他给自己最好的作品的荣誉。迪卢木多在芬恩手下的无往不利也切实转移了人们的注意力，他确实是“梦神”最好的作品。  
明明以前吉尔伽美什购买“梦神”的服务的时候，安格斯都有好好的写下每一只小鸟的喜好、擅长方向和软肋的，只有“梦神之子”的手写说明书上，除了例行的两行乱码之外，只有这么两句话。安格斯说他就是把给芬恩的东西又抄了一遍，一字不改，因为迪卢木多在他心里永远不会变。  
——“迪卢木多是我最优秀的孩子，他当之无愧。他在活着的时候永远拥有我的爱，如果他死了，请把他的身体送回来。”  
纸张在吉尔伽美什手里被撕成两半，他看了一眼有编码的部分，然后随手丢给迪卢木多，另一半点开打火机烧了丢出了窗外。  
迪卢木多无暇出言发问，他只扫了一眼纸片便无法移开目光：36位的私人编码，而接收编码只有18位……18位？难以想象，事到如今自己还有选择权。  
私人编码36位，意味着某一句话是安格斯的意思。接收编码也是36位，是鸟儿们最熟悉也反复见到的：能出示编码的才是雇主，这个人不能杀。迪卢木多的接收编码只用过一次，18位给芬恩，剩下的部分由他在发信器上输入后，备份到“梦神的仙境”。安格斯替他物色的目标，他来决定那个人是否值得他的效力。他本以为安格斯会把36位编码全部给眼前这个金发男人的。  
父亲一次又一次在私人编码后留下了对自己的帮助，安全屋、武器、逃生路线……一个选择：  
接受工作，死亡，或者是杀了吉尔伽美什。  
迪卢木多在心里划掉了最后一个选项，不是办不到，而是他不想。他们在别墅里保持移动，走廊、死角、房间，不可能有狙击手能时刻盯着，位置变得太快了。不想的理由说出来恐怕不会有人相信，人不想活的时候一般也不想杀人，因为他只想一个人被死环绕，不想被人打扰。他的生命已经在他记不清细节的过去结束，现在只不过装出一切都好的样子，吉尔伽美什就是一切都好，谢天谢地只要看看他就很容易模仿了，大大减少了思考的工作量。可实际上他只想死回去，抱着自己的膝盖在黑暗里一路下沉，悄无声息地被彻底遗忘。他私心觉得除了安格斯，眼前的吉尔伽美什也会理解的，否则不会把刀交在他手上。  
这样的揣测毫无根据，但他认为吉尔伽美什明明有着意得志满，万事顺遂的气质，也同时具有体察他人苦难的能力。啊，当然这不是在说吉尔伽美什是一个好人，他只是睡得太久但是脑子没坏，论到杀死人类同胞的数量与手段，再好的杀手也要对哪怕是蹩脚的军火商甘拜下风。归根结底怎么使用自己的能力是根据需要，而不是根据你是个怎样的人。迪卢木多不知道安格斯推销自己的时候会怎么写自己的优点，他喜欢木工，下棋和诗歌并且颇有天赋，却成为了一个顶尖的杀手。  
迪卢木多胡思乱想跟着吉尔伽美什转过一个拐角，接下来的地点是会客室，他终于见到了其他人——吉尔伽美什的下属们：巴，一个看起来很不好惹的日本女人，银发赤瞳，负责吉尔伽美什的安保任务。宽大的和服袖子把她的胳膊遮住了，迪卢木多对她过人的臂力记忆犹新。牛若丸，另一个很娇小的日本女人，负责协调调度。鲜红上挑的眼线使她有一种武士般的凌厉气息。前者差点把他亲手射杀，后者做的事情也差不多，把逃命的杀手追得入地无门。  
两人坦言接到的命令内容是在吉尔伽美什的家里欢迎新人，于是都盛装而来，除了最开始的一愣，随后便言笑殷殷，一派无事发生过的好风景。她们聊天气、茶道与和果子的制作。巴用一根牙签般纤细的小针……或许那是刀？在团子的表面压出了花朵，然后连同抹茶一起推给看呆了的迪卢木多。  
在此期间吉尔伽美什出去处理工作。迪卢木多接过了巴递过来的游戏本和手柄。显然和果子只是她用来向路人展示人妻力（她的无名指上有戒指）的道具。  
不行了，努力找话题真是太痛苦了。她们和他互为失败案例，迪卢木多试图杀死吉尔伽美什后又逃走，她们在事后把迪卢木多逼到死路也没能宰了他。在心里复盘过太多次保不齐现在人又到齐了想要再试试。迪卢木多很高兴她们想得和自己一样。  
“别聊天了，再聊下去牛若丸就想要问你的事情了。啊，真是的，刚才我都不知道应不应该假装不认识你。”巴挥挥手制止住牛若丸的抗议，并让她把自己的电脑拿出来给自己玩。  
“那我干什么！”  
“……十分钟你能把气氛变成刑侦片，半小时打起来，三小时后老板回来看恐怖片现场。牛若丸，你跟自己下棋去，天才是可以自己跟自己玩的。”  
“啧！”牛若丸大声不满。  
“空洞骑士？”在滚一边去自娱自乐之前牛若丸凑过来看了一眼迪卢木多的选择，她说：“希望你这个下午能见到‘三螳螂’。”这时候旁边的巴已经清理周围并戴上了VR眼镜，她把马尾从眼镜的绑带中解放出来，并往后退了几步确保游戏范围内不会撞到人。  
看不出来巴这样战斗起来犹如鬼神的女人也会沉迷游戏，迪卢木多心想，以及他以前都没觉得牛若丸的声音这么好听。  
吉尔伽美什把人领出去的时候迪卢木多转头道谢，变成一只虫子骑士用小剑打怪真有意思。但是走出去三步他便收敛起表情，像是把电脑退回桌面然后关机，又像是墨汁入水的倒放。人觉得无聊的时候样子都差不多，尤其在意识到自己做什么都没区别的时候。  
迪卢木多想起自己是怎么在吉尔伽美什身上失手的了，成功在唾手可得的时候扭转腰肢逃走可是难得的挫败经历，他其实记得很清楚，潜意识却不希望自己想起来。他手里的刀子几乎都能割开近在咫尺的喉管，吉尔伽美什死到临头仍然保持着对周围一切的支配，然后生生拖了三秒，“梦神之子”便只剩下了逃跑或者死的机会。是，一个杀手被一个理应只会动嘴皮子的军火商在近身战中拖延了三秒，这件事发生了。有个秘密只有当事人才会知道：世上根本没有奇迹与巧合，是实力差。他盯着自己的眼神只有神才会有，看透一切，计算一切，他目视着清晰的未来，只要沿着他会活下去的那条线走下去即可，那是杀手拼尽全力去追逐也没能斩断的。  
人只要还有口气就会思考，否则就只是一根脆弱的芦苇。巴和牛若丸没有透露任何信息，迪卢木多咀嚼着已知的父亲说的话，像是嘴里含了颗口香糖。  
“你被芬恩杀了，是吉尔伽美什救了你。格兰尼也死了……”  
以迪卢木多认识的芬恩，用鞭子和巴掌教训手下，用枪杀人。他拐走了芬恩的未婚妻格兰尼，令主君的婚礼成为了笑柄。芬恩顺势而为，把那个变成了一个染满血色的开战借口。年轻的杀手和他的妻子逃亡，杀戮，和解，最后回到了出发地费奥纳的总部，芬恩亲手给了他两耳光，说其中一记是那女人的份，这件事过去了。  
芬恩·麦克库尔言出必行，只有一次他出尔反尔，于是迪卢木多死了，还连累了格兰尼。死亡对杀手来说没有进行时和完成时之分，一般处理方式都是废弃，因为再救回来也不能确保心理、身体的素质回到从前。  
如果有人付得起代价又这么做了，那么他一定有自信能收回成本——从迪卢木多这里，或者从他父亲那里。  
“啊，站在这里，先别动。”吉尔伽美什突然吩咐了一句，然后自己又往前走了几步。  
这里是最后的地方，他们站在拷问室的门口——雨生龙之介的设计，功能为拷问室，虽然只要是进去的人都能活着出来，但是除了吉尔伽美什想放走的人以外都会被天花板向下垂直的枪打死。‘恐惧是有新鲜度的’，这句是他的座右铭。  
天才跟疯子真是一线之隔。  
迪卢木多在原地没有动，转头看了看旁边的普通的门，又抬头，只看到了傍晚后自动亮起的枝形吊灯，闪耀着璀璨的光芒，落在他金色的眼底，谁也看不出他在想什么。  
他突然抬起手，接住了吉尔伽美什丢过来的发信器，看也不看地在上面按上接下去的18位。虽然他的接收编码只用过一次，但是就算有一天他一觉醒来忘记怎么握枪，都能闭着眼睛在纸上把东西默下来。他停了停，把那个小小的机器捏在手里，像是握住什么留不住的珍贵之物。安格斯在他的心里构筑迷宫，把死前的记忆围了起来，它们本该相安无事，可是满溢的悲伤又一次涌了出来，几乎要把他原地冲走。  
他本该说“梦神之子，为您效劳。”，然后告诉他自己喜欢什么东西，抬头看他的眼睛，让他了解一下自己。但是他这辈子只对一个人说过一次这句话，从16岁到24岁，过程漫长，结局惨烈。现在情景再现，他说不出话，只能穷途末路地看向吉尔伽美什。他倒退，然后转身，在灯火通明的无人的走廊中奔跑——向着远离吉尔伽美什的方向，向着过去的时光。  
吉尔伽美什的手机振了一下，他看了一眼，是一条未知来源的确认信息，告诉他备份已经成功了。


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人可以佯装很多东西，唯独很难佯装幸福。

“我好看吗？”皮鞭划过空气，发出“咻”的声音。  
背后说人人到，吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多昨天还在讨论如果一只“鸟儿”把自己当成个家具就地眼神死的情况要分为两种，要么是他正无聊，要么那是“狂王”。康诺特的女王，梅芙——“狂王”库丘林的持有者，在讨论结束后不到24小时就来到他们的面前，穿着一身典狱长的制服，小牛皮缝制的皮鞭末端偏过迪卢木多的脸一路向上，点了一点他眼角下的一颗黑痣。  
不能怪梅芙性情恶劣，迪卢木多正跪着，高度正正好，身材也很不错。  
“这就是‘梦神之子’？”她明知故问，“我以为这是芬恩的专属了，就像库酱一样。”旁边穿着礼服已经被梅芙亲手打扮好的“狂王”动了一下，像是一个突然被叫了名字的雕像，然后又恢复了原本靠坐在衣柜的状态。  
“唇膏颜色再凶一点吧，玫紫色怎么样，像那个一直追着你满世界跑的斯卡哈一样。”吉尔伽美什出乎意料地接住了前面的话题，然后继续从迪卢木多托着的眼影盘里找想要的颜色。  
“啊，CIA，不过斯卡哈我喜欢，她人不错。”梅芙猩红的尖尖食指逐次点过口红柜，像是挑选下一个牺牲品。  
他们正打算去一个慈善晚会，主题是古典变装。吉尔伽美什的主题是西亚的古代王，本色出演，他兴致很高，索性裸了上半身，披着一件敞开的马甲。他的胸腹有鲜红的纹身，用了奇怪的黑科技消去后在胳膊画上深紫色的纹身，长裤四面透风，还带着头纱——是帽子！他的暴露度堪比旁边正眼神死的“狂王”。“狂王”的装扮尚且可以说是梅芙的性癖放出，那他呢？只能说兴趣使然。  
“梅芙，你带化妆师了么？”吉尔伽美什抓起了一支眉笔在两个颜色上方的空气中来回划动，抬头问道。  
“要那个干吗？诺，地上跪着的那个就会，审美眼光都是上乘。哦还有，亲爱的，把你手里的东西放下。”梅芙正盯着镜子里的自己，嘴里应着，恋恋不舍地转过身，看到吉尔伽美什挑好的颜色，立刻拧起了细眉踩着高跟快步走了过去。  
“真要命，我现在禁止你给自己挑颜色，禁止了！吉尔伽美什，长得好看也要好好化妆，明明你给我建议的时候还不错，”她转头道，“迪尔~，西亚风情的装扮，我想要把他化得柔和一点，年轻美貌，是我喜欢的模样。今天他是我的男伴。”她对着迪卢木多立刻换了个非常亲昵的声调，追她的人如果听见能每个人都酥掉半边骨头。  
梅芙右膝盖跪压在吉尔伽美什腿上，把他推倒在椅背，一鞭指着地上的男人向旁边挥了挥，“我的化妆包在那边。”  
迪卢木多眼疾手快地合上了眼影盘躲开了那一劫，否则这四十二色的粉都得糊地。  
“赶紧的吉尔伽美什，敢说不我就要亲你了。”梅芙不以为意，收回手把鞭子放自己手里折了折，她看起来非常喜欢这身装束和手感。吉尔伽美什看着她饱满晶莹的嘴唇一张一合，长长的睫毛像是停在花上的蝴蝶，笑了笑冲旁边示意可以。美对美说话，它能够辨认和同意，它相信自己能为任何事情而开拓。【1】  
迪卢木多一手撑地勾过了化妆包，然后翻身坐下开始掏里面的瓶瓶罐罐。  
这是梅芙的私人飞机。今天有一场针对吉尔伽美什的空难，她发了定时短信提醒，巴在预计出发的飞行器里拆出了爆炸物。因此同一个私人机库里的都不能用，需要全面检查。虽然从代售货物中直接抽调武装直升机去晚宴也可以，但是有水晶马车可以选的时候为什么要用南瓜？于是吉尔伽美什的武装直升机横跨100公里，搭上了顺风机。  
梅芙很享受摆弄不说话的吉尔伽美什，后者也乐意被美人伺候，但梅芙仍然是玩得更开心的那个。吉尔伽美什是真的长得好看，她钦定的长得好看，这种好看里面混了太多血与火、钢铁与火药的危险气息，糅合成了一个极为可怕的庞然大物。她指使他睁眼闭眼，打量那双猩红的眼睛像是赏玩橱柜中的非卖品，玩火令人心情愉快，尽管时间短暂，像是火柴里的梦境。  
迪卢木多一会儿得滚蛋，吉尔伽美什要跟他确认任务信息。之前的所有时间他堪堪背下的吉尔伽美什业务组成、公司概况、明面上的身份信息与暗处的代号、世界各地的安全屋……实践出真知，所以晚宴没有他的份，他的任务是中途跳机，从平流层空降到法国境内，然后去拯救一个目标人物。当然，杀手在新东家开张的第一单任务不会是去做救世主，要做的事情仍然还是大杀四方，制造足够多的混乱。只是要把两个人暂时放进白名单。  
“一个是你的营救对象，Alter。另一个是埃德蒙·唐泰斯，后者可能变装，不过他会出示暗号，是我们的人。他会带走Alter，本王拿她有用。”吉尔伽美什调出画面给他看。顺提一句他自称本王是出于中二病，并非因变装舞会入戏太深。  
“国际刑警和情报商人？那是贞德？”迪卢木多进行确认。在场的情报商人梅芙闻声笑了起来：“真棒，迪尔谁都认识呢，”她转头看吉尔伽美什，“你接手他多久了？”  
“从昨天晚饭前，”吉尔伽美什打了个响指将迪卢木多的注意力从屏幕上引回来。“那不是贞德。贞德死了，她的挚友吉尔·德·莱斯带走了她的骨灰，然后用基因技术调制出了你见到的这个，你可以把她叫做贞德·Alter。外观看起来是高中生模样的人类，基因上和死掉的贞德是同一个人，是她的挚友臆想中她最美好时候的样子……”  
屏幕切换，出现爆炸的图景和地名标识，人类这个词通常不作形容使用……  
“……实际上那是改造人，人形兵器一类的东西。几年前，吉尔德莱斯和贞德曾经侦破过‘伊丽莎白夫人’的案件，她在资助人体改造计划，希望借此永葆青春。那些研究资料后续被评估为没有实用价值，因此包括本王在内的很多人都失去了兴趣。谁也不知道吉尔德莱斯把那研究了下去，最终成品就是Alter。这一个月以来这对组合的亮相真是轰轰烈烈，他们对三起爆炸事件负责，都是间接害死贞德的凶手。第四起爆炸还没发生，那个国安局局长就已经被吓破了胆，动用一切能力追查到了他们藏身的工坊并向世界公开……”  
梅芙笑着插了一句：“如果他在贞德被陷害，绑上爆炸物报警求助的时候也能有这样的工作能力，现在贞德就会是他最坚实的盾。可是他却力排众议，选择把她赶到开阔公园中直接射杀。”她明明在笑，声音却冷冰冰的，像是在通报一个朋友的死讯。迪卢木多短暂地露出了跟她差不多的表情，让吉尔伽美什好奇地问他是不是也被贞德盯上过。  
“没有，被她盯上的，最后全部都去了监狱。如果那样的话我会先杀了她的。”迪卢木多的回答非常杀手，显然他遇见过贞德，但是没有利益冲突。于是吉尔伽美什接了下去：“Alter有自我改造的能力，在血液内生成药物、毒品、兴奋剂，机制尚不明确，举个例子她能空手打完那一整车的火力……”某一张爆炸图被放大，对于那辆面包车内存储的军火的标注也清晰起来，迪卢木多是识货的，这种后坐力他都吃不消，况且体力也跟不上。“……所以眼睛看到的高中生并不真实，身体接触的时候要注意。还有，麻醉针没用，打晕她也不可能，她想清醒就能清醒，除非给她的脑袋来一枪。说服并带走她是埃德蒙的事情，你只要到指定位置确认她活着，就可以出去杀人放火了。世界的目光都聚集于此，包括很多你认识的特工，当然不是为了正义，而是为了得到那份新技术。”  
迪卢木多接过吉尔伽美什的平板，坐在地上消化了一会儿，时不时前后翻动页面进行最后的确认。梅芙看着他的模样撇了撇嘴，这场面多么熟悉，迪卢木多销声匿迹了8个月，再出现的时候就好像把芬恩的位置替换成吉尔伽美什，其他什么都没变。  
那时候康诺特的女王梅芙和费奥纳的团长芬恩还是利益共同体，而不是现在如这样貌合神离。迪卢木多是芬恩的利刃，天南地北地杀人、受伤、问她讨情报。她常常调戏迪卢木多，教他化妆、哄女孩子和穿衣打扮，然后在旁边看着，在那危险万分的七八年里，他全凭勇气和自身的锋锐混了出来，成为了一个令梅芙垂涎万分的好男人。他经验丰富，行事缜密，不知道多少性命坏在他的手上，可他即使是在说到将要杀死的人的时候，仍然是一副从容不迫、服务性质的口吻——“要这个颜色吗？”“可乐要加冰块吗？”“您想他怎么死？”  
现在的迪卢木多变得空空如也，仿佛死在昨日，身体又爬了起来，散发出锋锐如昔的光芒。她没有亲眼目睹结局，却最先看到了新的续篇，无论被翻过页的内容都写过什么，作为朋友她本应该开心点的。  
“你眼光真好。”梅芙突然酸溜溜地冲吉尔伽美什说道，“狂王”站了起来，来到她的身边坐下。库丘林是一个体格高大，蓝发红眼的白人男性，和迪卢木多一样都是爱尔兰人，血统可以追溯到古代的凯尔特人。吉尔伽美什顺手一指他，说：“你也不差。”  
“我知道，我只是见到好的就想要而已。”  
库丘林没有说话，拉过她的手把她放倒在自己怀里。梅芙的惆怅立刻就消失了，这是她已得到的东西，只要看到就会高兴。  
梅芙想要的有很多，“狂王”就不是这样。他是战斗之子，和战斗以外的事情一概不管，但是只在乎梅芙。她说什么他听什么，寸步不离地保护她，所向披靡。这正是她白纸黑字给安格斯写下的定制要求，也是她得偿所愿的。  
慈善晚宴只是一个交易场，远方战场的最终结果决定歌舞升平处的大人物们手中的筹码去向。吉尔伽美什现在就兴致这么高搞不好他根本是预见了这场晚宴没法和平收场，于是混到她身边。库酱无论何时都会保护她，没有人能战胜他，所以没有人能战胜她。  
念及此处，梅芙从身下男人的怀里出来，拍了拍地板让库丘林躺平，一边哼起歌来一边决定在他的胸口画满红色的纹身，凭什么就吉尔伽美什有纹身。库丘林盯着她看，一眨不眨，心脏在她的手里砰砰直跳。  
时间到了，迪卢木多该走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】出自《摩尔人的叹息》


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 高空坠落，穿破云层，在仿佛时间都被无限拉长的下坠过程中，迪卢木多恍惚有一种灵魂在天空自由飞翔的错觉。他是无往不利的暴徒，悬于世界的利刃。

年轻的贞德·Alter陷入苦战。  
讲道理，她今年才1岁都不到，记忆与经验来自死去的贞德的复制、加上吉尔德莱斯精心添加并扭曲的一部分。刑警会学习微表情解读、套话的语言艺术、多门语言、一点擒拿术和使用手枪、步枪等常见枪械。贞德生前受教育程度不高，但是后续学习非常刻苦，这些记忆在Alter的身体内留下浅浅的刻痕，可是对于跟世界各地的特工战斗没有太大帮助。  
最有帮助的还是恨意，那场虚幻的爆炸源源不绝地在给她力量——身体碎灭于火焰和冲击波的痛楚和被背后守护之人背叛的恨意。死人不会说话，只有活人能举起复仇的剑。她的血在身体内咆哮沸腾，犹如岩浆在火山口中爆裂涌动，轻轻松松地拉断了身上带电的束缚带，拔出一根扎进脚踝的针，然后蛮力抓过身边的一个人用尖端穿透了他的眼睛。她的力量一直在被低估，甚至是被她自己。此时有三个人以为她已被控制住而靠近她身边准备进行收获，三十秒后他们都成了祭品，Alter的速度和力量又提升了。她抬脚踩断了没爬出去多远的独眼的脖子，又一次——暂时的——突出重围。  
“多余动作太多了，”迪卢木多盯着Alter的最后一束洁白的发尾离开视野，评价道，“但是真可怕。”他刚刚替Alter解决了三个狙击手，并且深深庆幸自己没有过早下场。他能从瞄准镜里看到那一力降十会的野蛮，Alter不是黑寡妇那样的敌人，她是浩克。  
打火机的咔嚓声刚刚响起，迪卢木多条件反射般地一挥手把埃德蒙的火焰打灭：“您的烟瘾能不能歇歇？”银发青年不以为意的把手里的卷烟搓成了末。  
混战开始得比预计要早，没有什么指定位置，只有扑了空的情报商人和杀手,他们也没浪费多少时间便达成了共识。术业有专攻，对局势和强弱的判断没人能比得过情报商人，那么到了乱战场也该听专业人士的话，毕竟都是吃这口饭的。  
以埃德蒙跟各路牛鬼蛇神打交道的经验来看，迪卢木多绝对不算什么难相处的类型，手底子硬，脑子也不笨。杀人的经验丰富，保护重要人物的经验也同样丰富。埃德蒙闲的没事就想抽烟，不能抽就只好大脑空转，思考如面前这个黑发男人这般的全才，是什么鬼地方调教出来的，为何而战又为谁而战。  
如果是儿童兵出身，人格发育得不可能如此完善，可是作为转行的特工又太过年轻，也太无所顾忌。吉尔伽美什靠什么得到他的？总不可能是靠钱买的，他收割别人的生命犹如死神那般轻松愉快，但是又分出一部分心力注意身边的自己，努力压抑工作完成后的微笑。完成满意的工作后会微笑是人之常情，杀人是他的职业，但不是常见职业。他有“伙伴”、“合作”、“相处愉快”的概念，知道在埃德蒙面前保持形象，所以他也不可能是安格斯的“鸟儿”——它们除了杀人什么也不会，考虑不到身边的人。  
迪卢木多明明很会读空气可是却毫不在意埃德蒙假装不经意的探寻目光，准确的说，他麻木了。他习惯情报商人的所有职业病，因为梅芙的症状比埃德蒙严重几倍，而且仗着自己好看，连掩饰都不掩饰。他护着埃德蒙进行了第三次转移，在此期间又目击了Alter一次。这一次她冲击了包围这片地区的警察，突破防爆盾和催泪瓦斯的封锁并杀了个来回。很明显她是在为吉尔德莱斯争取时间。  
前刑警自始至终没有出现，以埃德蒙得到的信息显示，吉尔德莱斯留下了Alter作为诱饵，牵制了大半个城区的警力，去摘安全局局长那颗得不到众人同情的头颅。  
“走了，去收网吧。”他们做出了相同的判断，有问题的只是在于地点。埃德蒙坚持并说明了理由，迪卢木多同意，然后告诉临时同伴自己需要去清理几个地方。  
……  
不多时，去而复返的杀手跨入小艇内，看了一眼头顶的暗无天日的窨井盖。埃德蒙看他拎起座位上的一件顺来的外套换上，给自己带上了兜帽。血腥气刺得身边人眼皮子直跳，难怪他不需要烟草，埃德蒙心想，这不公平。情报商人觉得只有自己一个特别劳心劳力，同样从事危险工种还不能抽烟消遣。于是他顺口套问情报，人类在兴头上特别好说话，谁都不例外。  
“你干掉了谁？多少人？”  
迪卢木多闭了闭眼让自己冷静一点，报出了一个名字。埃德蒙点头，是一个他也知道的特工，不用说应该还包括他的团队。很好，又是一代传奇终结在了眼前这个无名的男人手里，而且他的上头恐怕还报复无门。埃德蒙真的不信眼前这个男人以前籍籍无名，谁能把自己的羽毛藏的这么好，总不见的一入行就被收入大人物门下作为黑暗中的刀。存于影中的刀太过锋利，通常没有转手的说法，只有折在黑暗里的结局。  
现在从这里进入内河的障碍已经被收拾掉了，几具放干血的尸体和焊断的铁条被固定在一起落进沉默的水底。  
“杀死以前认识的人就像埋葬过去一样。”迪卢木多擦掉脸上的血，随口说道。他转头看埃德蒙，后者冲他点点头示意他看起来一切都好。尽管如此，眼下的迪卢木多和坚持带着宽沿帽子装x的埃德蒙看起来像是一对居心叵测外加心狠手辣的二人组。如果一会儿Alter真的会从头顶的窨井盖跳下来，落到杀手身边，这是迎接淑女最糟的开头了。  
“我真难以想象她会钻下水道。”迪卢木多报出了一个时间，他最多再等五分钟就要强制埃德蒙再次转移了。他们保持小艇在窨井盖的正下方，如果有人跳下来，就会被他们接住。如果有人打开盖子扫射，他们都完蛋。  
“带钱了吗？我们赌一下？”说到专业问题，情报商人从帽檐下抬眼，露出一个火光般明亮的微笑。  
任务状态中的迪卢木多摇摇头，还没来得及说什么婉拒的话，天光一亮，有人一跃而下。小艇一晃随即加速，Alter一下子坐倒在位子上，白发上满是尘土，身上的血很快透过黑色的衣裙蹭在了周围。  
她看起来真的很娇小啊，他们四目相对，迪卢木多心想，像一只娇小的暴龙。Alter瞪着身边的黑发男人，眼里充满难以置信和一丝释然，迪卢木多先前判断她会嫌下水道太脏其实没想错。  
“我们没有恶意。”有限的位置里杀手往后退了一点，两只手在她面前摊开，左手慢慢挪远，点点前面的埃德蒙要求交换位置，由他来操纵小艇。与Alter交涉是埃德蒙的事，如果可以他不想和白名单上的人血拼，这不公平。埃德蒙没有让他失望，他切换到巡航模式，然后跨了过来。情报商人摘下帽子优雅地行了一礼，拉过Alter沾满血的手背亲了一下，好像是舞会的邀约：“埃德蒙·唐泰斯为您效劳，Alter小姐。”  
“你…你你你…你干嘛啊！”  
迪卢木多目视前方，对后排传来的娇羞尖叫听而不闻。他听见衣料的摩擦声，后面的埃德蒙可能压制住了Alter。他不由得在心里由衷佩服埃德蒙的胆色，Alter身上的血液成分可以在毒品、兴奋剂和药物上来回切换，就算这个能力有某些不为人知的限制不能无限使用，掏出枪来把他打个对穿没什么问题。  
“**********”  
情报商人的武器自然是情报。埃德蒙成功避免了死亡展开，不知传达了什么，Alter安分了下来，她看着眼前越来越近的光亮，突然说道：“我们不能这么出去，之前追我的人会在内河等我们的。”迪卢木多松了口气，“让埃德蒙带走Alter”是他任务的第一优先级。  
【埃德蒙得活着，ok】  
【Alter能配合行动，ok（暂时）】  
“请不要担心，坐稳扶好。”迪卢木多打开控制面板敲下一串密码，小艇尾部和侧面立刻出现了异变。埃德蒙安抚性质地抓住了Alter的一条胳膊，她缓下抬起欲砸的手肘，惊异地看着升起的折叠板在头顶严丝合缝地闭拢，淡蓝色的荧光充满了封闭的空间。  
接下来的操作交给电脑，这个一次性潜水艇就是派这个用场的。它下沉，潜行，然后进入某个水底的安全屋。屋内的水被抽空，折叠板重新打开。迪卢木多走向通道口，找控制面板准备输密码。他停下手，转头看向后面。  
Alter和埃德蒙没有出来。暴烈的少女捧着银发青年的脸，冷冷地说：“你怎么会知道我和吉尔的行动暗号！”  
“是您同伴的意思。”埃德蒙沉声说道，帽子掉在地上。他躺在少女的大腿上，这是一个兼有艳福不浅和牡丹花下的位置，飘散的血腥气让他说不了假话。  
“哈？吉尔难道会以为他能控制我？我们是搭档，”Alter笑了起来，“我的搭档有隐藏的行动计划却不跟我说，让一个外人堵我的逃脱路线来告诉我？”  
“正是这样。”  
埃德蒙的声音里没有挑战或是嘲弄，而只是陈述事实，并且透露出一股钢铁般的意愿，将会不可逆转地推动他所说的未来发展。他盯着改造人的眼睛，深信那里面除了一个名为贞德这个刑警的记忆以外有一点别的东西，由Alter独占。他在和那一部分对话，并且耐心地等她听懂并接受，仅仅是对那个新生的她。  
情报或许具有力量，Alter也具有力量，但现在更为有力的是这个银发青年本人。他前来执行委托，为此需要Alter的配合。  
最终迪卢木多敲下了通道的密码，上面有安全屋、食水、药物和武器。他们将进行三十分钟的休整，由Alter护送埃德蒙离开，迪卢木多代替Alter的位置制造混乱，拖延时间。  
【埃德蒙带走Alter，ok】

迪卢木多拉上枪械包的拉链，轻而易举地提起了这十几公斤的东西。远处的宴会正在入场，梅芙从侍者的托盘上拿过两支香槟，跟吉尔伽美什轻轻碰了下杯。  
“cheers~”


	6. 5

电视里播放着一则恐怖袭击的新闻，枪声、爆炸声，汽车整个卡进商店内，火焰旁若无人地盘踞在街道上。  
“世道真乱，简直难以想象这是现代社会。啊，谢谢您。”迪卢木多接过女仆递来的杯子，清咖无糖，少量冰块在深色的液体内慢慢融化。他对陌生人毫不吝啬自己的微笑。他比吉尔伽美什早回来一天，现在已经倒完时差了。  
“这不都是你干的，杂种？”吉尔伽美什刚从医务室里出来便看到这一幕，一开口便吓跑了女仆。没办法，女仆们都是新来的，在她们眼里迪卢木多和她们一样是给老板打工的，而吉尔伽美什是挑剔、苛刻和威严的代名词。  
“是啊，满意您看到的吗，陛下？”迪卢木多靠墙坐地，把玩了一下手中的咖啡杯便一饮而尽，以他的眼光看得出这个杯子是奢侈品，他只是想估这多少钱。他对着近在咫尺的吉尔伽美什亮出了自己的脖颈，漂亮的喉结动了两下，然后很快被抚摸了。  
晚宴的最后一片狼藉，混在宾客里的杀手和特工不比迪卢木多遇见的少。吉尔伽美什因为穿着暴露被莫名划伤了两道口子这种事……不能笑，噗。  
迪卢木多的脖子不怎么怕痒，吉尔伽美什的手很快向上插进他卷曲的黑发里揉来揉去，不咸不淡地说：“还行。”迪卢木多倒是觉得不行，吉尔伽美什伤的不轻，否则私人飞机上的医疗就能解决，不必用家里的医务室。这时手机响了一声，他低头去看，是吉尔伽美什发的。  
“下一个工作，挑吧。”  
迪卢木多眨了眨眼：“您说过我没有权利。”选择题题干明显有导向，那为什么还要让他选。  
在理应向新主人效忠的时候转身逃跑可不是什么可以轻轻揭过的小事，那本该是一个他们相互了解的机会。他能做什么，他想要什么，他喜欢什么，“梦神之子”是安格斯最优秀的孩子，那么他理应能自己说出自己生而为人的权利，而非是倏忽来去的鸟儿，但是迪卢木多放弃了。所以吉尔伽美什第二天给他的处分是：那么以后也不用说了。  
说真的，意料之中，迪卢木多简直应该为一晚的安宁而感激新主人的体贴。这让他有时间回想起自己曾经是怎样的。  
总得先把自己拼出个样子来，哪怕里面裹着碎片晃来晃去也不要紧。  
吉尔伽美什哼了一声，看起来对他还记得这个处分感到满意：“王赏罚分明。”也不知道是为梅芙的飞机上没给他丢脸，还是为埃德蒙的任务完成得顺利。  
拎上包陪吉尔伽美什的秘书希杜丽去出差一周，今晚就走；或者呆在家里。  
迪卢木多几乎没有犹豫地选择了前者，这让吉尔伽美什抚摸他的动作重了几分。他不知道新主人这样揉自己会不会有一种玩火的错觉：鸟儿们杀人不眨眼却绝对不会伤害雇主，所以有很大一部分鸟儿的伤亡是由于雇主想证明或确认自己的权威进行的伤害行为。如果有人说他绝对不会伤害你，那么你不去捅他几下试试总感觉亏了，差不多就是这样。  
现在的鸟儿接了任务就远走高飞，宁可面对信息缺失的额外风险也绝不跟雇主有过多瓜葛。  
迪卢木多就不一样，他没有权利。除非他一开始就能下定决定杀掉吉尔伽美什，他没有；那么像个找到新东家的下属那样表表忠心，也没有。那么现在他没法逃离吉尔伽美什身边，只能乖乖听话。他不防备也不求饶，既然有选择那么怎么选是自己的事，他要去做更能体现自己价值的事。  
“我敢用性命担保，巴小姐是一个称职的保镖。我选出差。”  
英俊的杀手无所谓地仰头重复了一遍，想新主人会不会揍自己的脸。脖子怎么说也是脆弱部位，来一下就算是他也够呛。吉尔伽美什的手向下，伸进他领口，捏着他结实的胸肌抓了两下，然后若无其事地抽了出来，说：“希杜丽下午来。”  
“……”  
吉尔伽美什的家世其实比看起来的要薄，而且随心所欲得简直不符合他的身份，所以迪卢木多熟悉的老牌爱尔兰黑手党风格对他不太适用。还好之后过来的希杜丽是个正常人，干练、温婉、细致、三句话就让迪卢木多判断这是一个好的合作对象，而且她还不抽烟。  
希杜丽从很久以前就是吉尔伽美什的贴身秘书，她甚至可以替吉尔伽美什去谈生意。因为她非常摆的正自己的位置，有能力而且有胆色，迪卢木多心想。他们正在联络感情，这才是两个初次见面的人该做的。他上一句话刚刚回答了白名单是什么。迪卢木多不是普通的杀手或雇佣兵，他是安格斯的孩子，不伤害雇主，在此基础上不伤害白名单范围内的人，这是禁令。  
“不伤害雇主我见识过，打不还手。白名单的不伤害是指什么程度？”希杜丽保持着一个令人舒适的距离，问道。  
“留一条命。”迪卢木多如实以告。  
有一部分“鸟儿”在拷问方面有所特长，“梦神之子”什么都会。留一条命是一个中性词，搞不好他能让你求着解脱，希杜丽清楚这一点，不过她没有被吓到。  
“我可以命令你吗？”  
“陛下用的词是我陪您去，我想他的意思是不能。”  
“可是我大概会需要你的帮助。我有什么可以帮到你的能作为交换吗？”希杜丽双手合十，抵着下巴，露出一个恳求的神情。  
“有。如您所见，我是新人，对陛下的了解不够。王是个怎样的人，如果您愿意多告诉我一些，那么我也乐意效劳。”  
“当然。”  
……  
吉尔德莱斯从国际刑警的一线退役许久，手里的武器源源不绝，足够贞德·Alter挥霍，在背后与他交易的人正是吉尔伽美什。作为最后一次交易的报酬，吉尔德莱斯交出了那份人人想要的基因调制技术。这个秘密不会保留很久，索性丢给梅芙，她的眼光极好，吉尔伽美什钦点的极好。既然是人人想要，那么就一早制作副本，多拉几方下水分摊火力。吉尔伽美什对自己的技术力一直信心十足。  
希杜丽能替吉尔伽美什做决定，而且比吉尔伽美什好打交道十倍。那么陪她出席所有场所，震慑不守规矩的人便是迪卢木多的任务。  
……  
一周后，他们顺利完成了任务。出差的过程除了合作愉快，实在没什么可说的。  
两人正驱车前往停有私人飞机的地点。此时他们已经混熟了不少，希杜丽半开玩笑地问他以前的职业是不是在黑手党教父的身边，因为她觉得初见时迪卢木多说乐意效劳的时候有一股子等她上钩的阴谋感，而且报酬后取的做派也非常像。正开着车的迪卢木多楞了一下，然后看着后视镜里的希杜丽，说：“我来收取第一个报酬了，虽然这和王无关。您在此之前知道我的来历吗，知道多少？”他用了敬称，明明他们已经非常熟悉了。  
“额，‘梦神’安格斯有一片仙境，实际是训练杀手的地方，一般以‘鸟儿’命名，我以前见过‘蛇鹭’和‘蓝松鸦’。‘梦神之子’是他最好的作品，王得到了你，现在你为他服务。‘鸟儿’都会回到‘梦神’的身边，即使以王的情报网也追查不到你的来历。这就是我知道的全部。”希杜丽在说到“梦神的仙境”的信息时有些犹疑，毕竟迪卢木多才是当事人，但是后半段的语气就很肯定了。  
不是假话，迪卢木多心想，他的语气轻松起来：“迟延收取报酬我可能会得到更多。你看，完成任务以后你的心情也好了不少。我希望你多和我说说话，那么让你开心也是我的职责了。”  
芬恩就是爱尔兰黑手党的教父，他在他身边8年，以本名行动，只有杀人的时候才会留下“梦神之子”的痕迹。希杜丽只是凑巧说中而已，尽管她的权限相当之高，但是现在看来，吉尔伽美什身边知道他的过去的大概只有认主那天见到的人而已。  
他们到了。  
迪卢木多停车，然后帮希杜丽拉开车门。她拎着和迪卢木多枪械包差不多重的手提箱走在前面，如果不是穿着高跟鞋她能步履如飞。迪卢木多跟在她后面，进了飞机。  
七天前他们刚刚认识，用出发前的下午熟悉自己的搭档。希杜丽在武器库陪迪卢木多收拾行李，主要是枪和刀。毕竟如果出现极端情况，希杜丽必须知道：那把“适合她使用”的枪放在包的哪里。完事了迪卢木多下意识把希杜丽的包也提了起来，结果被拿回去了。她笑着说如果她累了她会开口的。  
希杜丽除了接过迪卢木多泡多的一份咖啡外没让他做多余的事，也没有对他做多余的事。不是因为他们不够熟，而是因为希杜丽知道那不是迪卢木多该做的事。明明最早她问她是否能命令迪卢木多的时候问得倒是直接。  
迪卢木多在吉尔伽美什身边见到的尽是不为美色所惑的女性，如果不是这次出来见见外人，几乎要以为自己出了什么问题。他是安格斯最好的作品，包括脸和外形，站着不动也能收割别人的好感，这是实力的一部分。  
“好了，有什么我能帮助你的？”希杜丽给自己泡了壶甘菊茶，“我跟着王也有很久了，回去的飞机有十个小时，请随便问。”她坐在私人飞机的吧台上，这些天她喝了太多的酒。  
在吧台里面的迪卢木多给她续了点热水，然后给自己开了瓶看起来最贵的酒，现在他任务结束了。


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吉尔伽美什，这个名字的意思是：长者是少年。

宁孙娜有一头炽烈如金的长发，嫁给了安努家族卢迦尔班达，生下了这个金发的男孩。因此吉尔伽美什其实可以算是老牌豪门，只是出了点意外，现在家世单薄，只剩下他这么个家主孑然一身。  
他有个姐姐。  
一整家族中说到吉尔伽美什的亲人，除了他的父母，最该被提到的就是她，伊修塔尔。  
安努家族以香料起家，在局势动荡的年代里敏锐地嗅到了新的香料品种——军火。他们以丰厚的本金投身于此，越滚越大，成为了世界这张棋牌桌上的玩家之一。本来吉尔伽美什的人生不过是作为一个大家族的旁支的一份子。现在他坐拥一切，却孤身一人。  
纵观历史的发展，很多伟大的事件在进行到分岔口的时候，所左右它的往往只是一个巧合，比如boy meets girl，或者反过来。当时安努家族的继承者正是伊修塔尔，一个女性，黑发红眼，她看上了吉尔伽美什，想要嫁给他。  
安努家族贸易血管遍布世界，这也造成了家族内部血脉混杂，晚饭时候一张桌子前的人个个国籍不同也是常事，唯独一双猩红的眼瞳是家族象征，据传这是神之血脉。托这的福，吉尔伽美什年轻的时候有严重的中二病（可能到现在都没治好），比他早生了很多年的伊修塔尔则认为自己应该成为未来家族的掌舵人，从小就这么觉得的。  
可是伊修塔尔面临着两个问题，一、她的想法太过超越当时的时代了，二、吉尔伽美什不愿意做她的傀儡丈夫。  
伊修塔尔是一个女人，在成为继承人的路上就在大刀阔斧地解决问题，解决完了就冒出新的，像是除之不尽的杂草和害虫。随着时间的推移，她战斗得越来越熟练，也越来越魅力无穷。到了后来，她也就不说不动的时候看起来是个好女人了，实际上淫荡、残忍又冷酷，像是打开美丽的金杯，里面是一团纠缠在一起的毒蛇。哦对了她还很傲慢，看不入眼又有资格跟她一争长短的全都意外死亡了，而她看得入眼的吉尔伽美什对她的本性一清二楚，宁可和自己的保镖恩奇都搞在一起也不愿意看她一眼。  
恩奇都死在了吉尔伽美什的面前。  
吉尔伽美什徒劳地拉着挚友的手，无论怎么努力也挽回不了。做军火生意的人混迹于所有充斥着战争死亡贫穷的地方，掌握贸易血管的伊修塔尔抓住时机，尽她所能地堵死了一切生的希望。她甚至求得了父亲的帮助，在不得不作出选择的时候，家主总是要帮着继承人。吉尔伽美什成长得够快了，他只是为他生得太晚付出代价。  
吉尔伽美什与伊修塔尔的全面开战葬送了他们全部的血亲，除了他们彼此。等他们意识到这一点的时候，互相之间已经没有了和平共存的可能。  
伊修塔尔是不逊于吉尔伽美什的天才，她与一切战斗，每一次都得胜。不知道怎么放弃，不知道失败为何物。放在当时的语境下，应该说吉尔伽美什不逊于伊修塔尔。可是伊修塔尔比他早生了很多年。她在学习贸易术语的时候吉尔伽美什还没生出来，她第一次指挥杀手要求他带条性命给自己作圣诞礼物的时候吉尔伽美什还是一个性格可爱、讨大家喜欢的小孩子。  
对伊修塔尔来说，让人别无选择只能接受她要比说服那个人容易得多，宁死不屈？可以，她让他死。她得不到吉尔伽美什反而还被羞辱的时候就想让他死了，在这期间的所有死人，包括恩奇都，都是陪葬品。吉尔伽美什这么好，他值得的。  
什么是握手言和的好时机？永远是现在。伊修塔尔等一个看得入眼的人等了这么久，终于等到了一颗与她同样明亮的星，用光芒就能互相沟通。可是直到最后他们都在逐渐靠近的过程中互相毁灭。其他人暗淡无光，对他们的影响微乎其微。那么他们彼此呢？起码伊修塔尔被传染了中二病，她称自己为金星女神。（那吉尔伽美什呢？叙述人是希杜丽，她不背后定性自己现任老板是个怎样的人）  
毁灭的终局迅速而仓促，伊修塔尔的一个惊天阴谋败露，吉尔伽美什穷追猛打，最后某个政客庇护了她又背叛了她。吉尔伽美什捉住了她，并第一次开枪杀了人。军火商是贩卖武器和弹药的人，永远不要拿起它们，变成跟你客户一样的野兽。说来奇怪，伊修塔尔时常把优雅两字作为人生准则端着，实际行事可以说是不择手段；吉尔伽美什看似百无禁忌，在对姐姐开枪前手上从没沾过血。  
如果这个阴谋最后没有破产的话，现在的场面就会互换了。伊修塔尔最后的时间没有浪费在这种场面话上，她死的时候有重要的手下在她身边，她的爱人被打昏了在她后面。她的遗言是她这辈子对吉尔伽美什说出的最像姐姐的话，讽刺的是，跟恩奇都死前的话几乎一模一样。  
“吉尔伽美什，想到以后你就是孤单一人，连我都有些感到悲伤了呢。”  
伊修塔尔的遗嘱写了吉尔伽美什的名字，她的所有手下都知情，并接受了易主的现实。不接受的那个被她拿花瓶打昏了，现在也在为吉尔伽美什工作——因为这是伊修塔尔的意志。  
握手言和最好的时机永远是现在，他们都清楚这一点，可是那必须在一方死亡之后。吉尔伽美什可以在第三产业里面挑一个或者几个来洗干净自己的钱，以便进入文明世界。他选择了医疗，事实证明他的眼光从不出错。一捧晶莹的白糖比一把黑黝黝的子弹更容易被人接受，也更致命。2012年的时候全球约有5600w人死亡，其中死于糖尿病的是死于人类暴力的一倍。  
……  
希杜丽说她跟吉尔伽美什的时间很久这句话实在是谦虚了。她就是当时跟在伊修塔尔身边的贴身秘书，目睹了吉尔伽美什扣下扳机。她的最初只是一个吃不上饭被买来服侍大小姐的玩伴，谁知道有朝一日会坐在私人飞机里跟一个杀手聊天。  
“……啊，王没有不好相处。他说杂种的时候一般只是普通地称呼别人而已。虽然他骂人也是说杂种，明明他自己也是混血，”希杜丽笑嘻嘻地说，“你养过猫吗？如果你养过，就知道同样是在喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音，它什么时候是在生气，什么时候很放松。”  
迪卢木多不由得脑补了一下画面，把酒瓶顿在吧台上大笑，他都不记得自己多久没有大笑过了。他原本的酒还是被希杜丽抢走并喝掉了大半，于是他开了另一瓶爱尔兰啤酒。他知道吉尔伽美什默许了他们聊的一切内容，否则希杜丽会闭紧嘴巴然后站在白名单里，让梦神之子只能干瞪眼。这个形貌温婉的女性活着见证了那段腥风血雨的岁月，在某种意义上刀枪不入。他并不想真的试试看希杜丽骨头硬不硬。  
“所以称呼的问题，叫王或者陛下就可以。虽然对你来说可以等价替换成‘雇主’，‘老板’这类的词，”希杜丽笑了笑，“不过我跟他的时间久了，我倒是会觉得王就是王，是吉尔伽美什。超出我为他工作，他付我钱以外，我尊敬他。和伊修塔尔小姐不同，我崇拜大小姐哦，尽管她已经死去很久，我也仍然崇拜她。”希杜丽说到最后把脸埋进了胳膊里，但是从迪卢木多的角度仍然能看见她眼里温柔的光。  
“真好，”迪卢木多呼出一口酒气，他的脸颊红红的，“敬您的忠诚，希杜丽小姐。”  
希杜丽说的话和他囫囵吞枣背下的资料基本可以相互印证，迪卢木多不用捏着她的颈动脉也知道她说的基本是真的。这就是鸟儿身份的好处，无论他们装得怎么像人，其实都可以当个东西看。人对人撒谎，人不对工具撒谎，当你需要编程的时候对电脑输入尽量正确的指令，而不是让一堆bug来浪费你时间。  
迪卢木多觉得差不多了，他只是想得到关于吉尔伽美什更多的信息，希杜丽作为谈话对象真是太好了。  
酒瓶和酒杯发出“叮”的一声，灯光在玻璃上的亮斑像是一颗星星那样落进了希杜丽的眼睛。她枕着自己的胳膊，把头向迪卢木多那边转了转：“那你呢？迪卢木多，需要我帮你预约心理咨询师吗？”  
“您在说什么？”


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有的时候，你只是需要找人说说话。拥抱。接吻。亲密接触。

“嗯，你没听错，是我在问你。”  
迪卢木多不为所动地给她续了热水。  
希杜丽不满地拍了两下桌子，拒绝被敷衍：“那天我喝得比现在还多，照样能给你指明色诱对象。”她确实比吉尔伽美什温婉十倍，可是这股子年长者的犀利真是近墨者黑一般的。  
“别装傻了，你需要帮助。”  
迪卢木多转了转手中的杯子。  
“你自己真的没有感觉吗？大小姐的事不是秘密，王从不掩饰，因为时间会把它翻页。比起掌握更多新的信息，投身工作，你自己更需要帮助。我猜那不是小事，就算你不去看它，它也会在。”  
“我还好……”迪卢木多道，但是立刻被打断了。  
“你不好。‘鸟儿’没事可做的时候面无表情，你没事可做的时候，笑得像是下一刻就会哭出来。”希杜丽一气呵成地说完瞪着迪卢木多，郑重其事。她没喝多。酒是很好的借口，对迪卢木多，对她都是。  
“这么明显？”迪卢木多不再否认，但仍然觉得难以置信。他从“梦神的仙境”毕业的时候演技这一项是满分，只要他不想，几乎不可能被别人把握自己的心情。  
他已经绝望到想要身边的人来停止自己了吗？在他自己都毫无知觉的情况下。  
希杜丽一字一句的缓慢发问抓住了他，她身体前倾，用更慢的速度伸出手来，以防迪卢木多想跑。  
“到底是什么事情，这么令你难过？……我可以碰你吗？”  
她碰到他了。她抓住了他的手腕。迪卢木多礼节性地挣了一下，他眨了眨眼睛。  
【他不好】  
格兰尼是他的妻子，她死了。芬恩是他效忠的人，他向他开枪。希杜丽对伊修塔尔什么样，他以前对芬恩也什么样。格兰尼有孩子了，这是他跟芬恩和解的原因之一。他什么都不知道，他甚至忘记自己是怎么死的，他失去了一整段记忆，现在什么更多的都不想知道……但他触景伤情了。  
尽管迪卢木多也想继续骗希杜丽自己一切都好，但【他不好】，这里又没外人，既然已经露出了破绽，他突然懒得再做样子了。交浅言深不是什么好事，可是希杜丽闯入得太深又太过无害，他被抓住了。他很清楚希杜丽并不想得到关于他隐私的回答，只是在关心他。他宁可自己分辨不出这一点。  
白名单的意思是留一条命，留一条命的意思是除了一条命其他都可以不需要。人有这么多根骨头，这么多无关紧要的器官，这么多可以传递疼痛的神经末梢。况且大部分人对迪卢木多来说连条命都不用留下。迪卢木多温柔谦逊的外衣也只能骗骗跟他一样初来乍到的女仆，清楚他的身份还敢向他伸出手的，除了吉尔伽美什以外，竟然是希杜丽。  
“其实不是这么明显，”希杜丽突然坦白，“我不是大小姐或者王那样的天才，连他们的十分之一都没有，在王跟我这么抱怨以前，我也觉得你一切都好。”  
迪卢木多低头盯着她握住自己的手腕看，露出一副请你放手的表情，可希杜丽却不放过他。他们呆在一起的时候他对于所有跟杀人无关的领域极少表现出自己明显的意向，非常注意希杜丽的感受避免吓到她影响任务。迪卢木多心想，她是不是把自己当人了？  
“所以你觉得你在王的眼里是怎样的？”  
“一把好刀？”迪卢木多挤出几个字，鉴于他漂亮地完成了两次任务，他觉得获得一点工作的成就感还是可以的。  
“一把美丽的碎玻璃。”希杜丽的话让人窒息，或者应该说吉尔伽美什令人窒息。她说：“他大概觉得你扎手……”迪卢木多笑了一声，他突然觉得美丽形容词可能是必须的。吉尔伽美什是他的主人，事物被他承认价值而获得价值。希杜丽没有看透人心的本领，但是迪卢木多刚才没有把她摔出去，现在也就阻止不了她说出她想说的话。  
“无论如何，你总得把自己变得不这么扎手。为你好，也为你周围的人。”  
“呵……”你有什么资格说这个，谁有资格说这个。  
谁有？他的长辈，与他相爱的人。安格斯、芬恩、格兰尼，梅芙或许能算前者，但那两个字安她身上显老，她决不认同。现在他能像看起来的那样接受新环境，接受别人好意递过来的稻草吗？  
此时迪卢木多已经反握住希杜丽，他完全扣得住女人细了一圈的手腕，拇指碰到食指，压迫肌肉，压迫血管，仿佛随时都可以折断这替代品。他们在这七天休息在同一个房间。梦神之子窝进另一张床睡觉的时候像块失去生命的石头，他把希杜丽拉近，按住她的后颈，凑近她的耳朵，说，“您打开了一个魔盒，希杜丽小姐。难道就不怕我现在失控吗？”他们的姿势酷似拥抱，可是没有了笑容做伪装，他的声音温和却没有什么温度。  
“唔，有点，我包里有游戏机。”希杜丽偏了偏头，对他轻声说道。  
“Slugcat和空洞骑士，想不到你喜欢这些。”迪卢木多恢复平常的语调，好像刚才的威胁根本不存在似的。可是只要希杜丽和梦神之子在这万米高空的狭小空间内呆着，游戏和女人的惨叫都可以用来打发旅途的寂寞。  
“你拆了？”  
“你带了一个无用的道具，直到最后都没有用上。就算是我也会好奇那里面是什么的。  
希杜丽带了很多东西，绝大部分被赠送以换取人情，少部分私人用品物尽其用。迪卢木多非常欣赏这份细致，就像枪械包里的每一把枪都用上后心中涌起的那种强迫症被满足的喜悦。所以有东西没用上绝不可能是因为疏忽，只是时机不到。  
“一般来说，如果你想要鸟儿为你好好干活，你最好投其所好。那是给你的。”希杜丽耸耸肩，向后靠，这是一个戒备的姿势。  
“这是你在巴电脑上的存档，以及一个同类游戏。”  
“可你没用上。我的喜好可不是游戏。”  
希杜丽闭上嘴，她有些紧张。有的事实或者经历太过尖锐，连当事人都得催眠自己直到血肉将它层层包裹，被人提醒一次就得重新再来。迪卢木多比她见过的任何一只鸟儿都优秀，他就像一个人一样，几乎称得上体贴、可靠、好相处。他捏着自己的手腕一直没放，已经有些让她有些受不了了。出发前她问过吉尔伽美什，梦神之子会喜欢什么，该怎么与他相处，但是没有得到回答。吉尔伽美什认为没有必要。  
“现在它归我了。”  
迪卢木多又说：“别太在意，鸟儿有喜好这件事也是养父的意思：就算是杀手也总得有一点把自己和他人连接起来的爱好，否则就跟用完即丢的道具没两样。‘蛇鹭’和‘蓝松鸦’的喜好你也办不到，但我想他们的任务应该完成得不错。”他记得希杜丽提到过的“鸟儿”的名字。  
“可我又不需要跟他们一起住。其中一个顺走了我的青金石耳环，另一个跟着王和巴不放。唔，你们互相之间是知道喜好的吗？”希杜丽立刻顺着话头走下去，语气轻松得只像是刚才聊天的继续，她知道迪卢木多能从脉搏感觉到她刚才心跳有多快。此前每一次她因枪声而感到紧张，迪卢木多都会安慰她。可是就算没有人安慰她，她也是吉尔伽美什身边的人——最不缺乏的就是面对凶器时的勇气。  
“当然，普通公司新人入职一周就会知道谁是最有能力的人，另外哪些人是吃干饭的。‘鸟儿’们一起训练一起住，只要上一次射击课所有人都会知道谁是枪法最好的那个。有喜好这件事本身是训练的一部分，要时时刻刻表现出来，”迪卢木多有一双迷人的金色的眼睛，在吧台灯的照耀下像是通透的黄钻，“‘蛇鹭’也曾追逐我，然后我教会了他有些东西只能放在展示柜里，禁止触摸。”  
“蛇鹭”是个恋瞳癖，挖出来放瓶子里收藏的那种；“蓝松鸦”则喜欢矿物标本。收藏癖有的变态有的并不，但是都难以讨好，因为你永远不知道哪些货色他还尚未取得。  
希杜丽抬高没被抓着的手，轻轻摸了摸迪卢木多的“展示柜”。她喝了酒，手上其实没轻没重的，但是触感非常柔软而温暖。他闭上眼睛，告诉自己这不一定是她的错。没有谁的过去是不可被提及的逆鳞，如果一碰就疼，那它从一开始就不是一件可以被掩盖的事。  
他感到十分难过，但是已经没有眼泪，所以他看起来恢复了正常。  
迪卢木多放开抓紧希杜丽的手，取过她面前喝了一半的甘菊茶灌下去，把嘴里的一朵花嚼得粉碎。他回到了那个好相处的工作伙伴的状态，希杜丽揉了揉手腕。  
“好了，回答你最早的问题。我只是个普通人，怕疼也怕死。但我觉得你会失控，因为你通过了审查，王与巴小姐的信誉为你背书。如果还有什么让你介意的地方，看在我们的交情上先给我个道歉的机会。”  
“不，和你相处很愉快，非常愉快。什么是审查？”  
“巴会评估一个人是否安全、精神稳定、能否胜任工作。她是王的保镖，但她的能力远远不止于此。王负责最后的决定，他有心理咨询师的资质，虽然是考着玩的，但你知道他看人从不出错。我的年薪比总统秘书都要高，附加价值包括熬夜加班，出差玩命，但不包括跟一个特长不明的鸟儿一起住……呃，并受他保护。”  
有些“鸟儿”有保护别人的能力，这样危险性会小一些，一般会作为特殊技能写在说明书里。没有说明书、又是大名鼎鼎的“鸟儿”，这就对心脏很不友好——你手里捏着一个金属块印着水果logo，你按下开机，天知道会是炸弹、打火机还是正常亮起的手机屏幕。  
希杜丽的说法是正常人对“鸟儿”的态度。“鸟儿”就是一群价值观跟正常人完全不同而且杀人如麻的家伙，这可是梦神安格斯的招牌，针对上流社会出租的品质稳定的雇佣杀手。价值观不同意味着不容易被性和金钱动摇，他们只在乎自己的任务，完成后飞回梦神的身边，消失无踪。他们难以取悦，坦然赴死，神秘感更抬高了他们的价值，甚至比他们的技术本身还要值钱。  
迪卢木多拿过希杜丽的包，翻走了属于他的游戏机，冲她晃了晃。  
“谢谢你的礼物，希杜丽。我喜欢的东西和正常人都差不多。”  
“嗯。我的耳机在包的夹层，可以先借你用。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3发文怎么文字加黑......用【.】意会一下。


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你的喜好是什么？”  
> “忠诚。我向您献上我的忠诚，给您带来胜利，这就是我想要的，我认为那是美好的东西。”  
> “定义一下你所谓的‘忠诚’。它是否和我理解得一样？还是你只需要我扮演一个角色？”  
> “我的理解和您并无差别。”  
> “我可以给你。那么你的第一个任务就是通过费奥纳的考试，正式成为我的下属。不仅仅是雇主和‘鸟儿’的关系，如果我想要给你那个，孩子，首先你得加入我的组织。”  
> “梦神之子，为您效劳。”

吉尔伽美什在别墅里听希杜丽的汇报。迪卢木多下了飞机就不知所踪。  
“杂种呢？”  
希杜丽正因为时差和劳累神思恍惚，她在飞机上是真的被迪卢木多吓到了所以没有抓紧时间补觉，汇报完了就更撑不住，一听到吉尔伽美什想找迪卢木多，下意识伸出手打了个响指。  
“啪！”  
“……”  
一片尴尬的气氛中希杜丽连连道歉。她解释说这是和迪卢木多的约定。“梦神之子”对怎么做生意没有什么想法，但是可以假装自己是个工具，漂亮又锋利。打个响指招之即来，指个目标挥之即去，也不知道是扮演了哪里见过的相处方式。  
“这么好用？”吉尔伽美什的声音里充满了愤怒，希杜丽有些忐忑是否由于自己滥用了王的东西。  
“早知道本王就亲自去了！”  
“……他现在回来了，有机会的。”希杜丽放松下来，像是安慰小孩子一样的语气。  
吉尔伽美什站了起来，希杜丽送他回房。房门被刷开，今晚侍奉王的是一个年轻的男人，不知道为什么蹲在门口发抖。吉尔伽美什都懒得费心想这是谁送的礼物，靠这种胆小的货色来能有什么用？他一脚把人踢翻，然后端详那张抬起的脸……脸倒还不错，他转头问希杜丽。  
“你们睡过了吗，和迪卢木多？”  
“没有！况且您该问的是我睡没睡……”  
“哦，那你明天放假，这杂种归你了。”吉尔伽美什摆摆手，把两人都打发走。今天这个怎么不对他胃口。他关门，随着他的脚步，房内的灯和音乐渐次唤醒。  
他在床头停下。  
“晚上好呀，陛下。”床上的迪卢木多冲他打了个招呼。他的头发乱蓬蓬的，是刚洗完又吹干，本身就自来卷现在全炸了起来。浴袍被压在身下，他只穿了一条内裤，手里拿着吉尔伽美什送他的匕首在指尖转来转去。他抢了那个礼物的位置。  
吉尔伽美什没有盯着这个不速之客迟疑多久，他开始脱自己身上衣服，然后随手盖在迪卢木多的黑卷毛上，淡定的说：“把东西准备好。”  
等他洗澡回来后他乱扔的东西都被收拾了，衣服挂衣架上，利器丢在床头柜，田螺杀手仍然盘坐在床上刚才的位置，只不过面前多了一个打开的手提箱挑挑拣拣。现在的礼物送货上门，还准备齐全。梦神之子一手勾着某只形状骇人的震动棒尾部的环装物，另一手正展开一件情趣皮衣。他只看了一眼就往地上丢，抬头看到吉尔伽美什，解释道：“这件我穿不下。”  
他和门口哪个被他恐吓的倒霉礼物差不多身高，但是至少比他多出十公斤肌肉的重量。所以他其实很对吉尔伽美什胃口，因为光是看就知道压在下面会很舒服。  
“把你手里的也扔了，那个你塞不进。”  
“……”  
硅胶块也落在地上。  
吉尔伽美什坐了过去，他的金发还滴着水，低头从里面挑了几个，一脚把整个箱子也踢去了地上。他抓着迪卢木多的胳膊，整个儿拉近闻了闻，黑发间有自己洗发水的气味，还有陌生的古龙水。他有一抽屉那玩意儿，所有味道买一种，最常用的一瓶放在外面。迪卢木多不仅仅欺压了原本预计侍寝的礼物，还在主人的房间里翻箱倒柜，挑了一瓶自己合适的用。可以，不能要求一个“鸟儿”在黑帮混了8年后有路不拾遗的道德水平，吉尔伽美什恶意地猜测他会不会给自己别墅里的东西估价……或者说他有没有给自己估个价，发现还不起自己出的钱，就爬上自己的床。  
到这一步都还算满意。吉尔伽美什心中一动，凑在迪卢木多的耳边兴致勃勃地问：“你有没有看到过一条项圈……”脖颈的线条明显僵了一下，然后慢慢地，迪卢木多点头。  
当你在你雇主房间翻出一条早已准备好的、刻着自己名字的定制项圈，这玩意儿的制作时间可能超过自己来到这里的时长，现在他兴高采烈地跟你挑明这回事儿了，你该是个怎样的表情。  
吉尔伽美什的眼中他仍然是平时那副难以被抓住心情的样子，但是此时他们肌肤相亲，他非常清楚他在想什么。迪卢木多猜想得几乎全错，但是取悦吉尔伽美什的选择却很对，他的跪姿挺拔优美，毫不在意袒露自己的身体。只不过这次他直视吉尔伽美什，把项圈递给他，眼中的破碎的锋利被情欲中和。  
吉尔伽美什还记得他没有意识的时候，带着一身克隆的器官养出的虚假人格跪在自己面前，脖子上戴着那个项圈的样子。无论死前发生了什么，他本可以一死了之，可他回来，宁可杀死自己，甚至差点杀死唤醒他的阿尔托莉雅，就因为那胸口中暴徒的血呼唤着他。哪怕死过一次，他还是他。多么迷人，跪在自己面前，等待他重新给他戴上一个所有权的证明。  
真是令人愉快的时刻。历史无法重复自己，可当它回旋到一个近似过去的弧度时候，仍然吸引吉尔伽美什伸出手去。他扣上了那个项圈，抽紧，扣死。迪卢木多张了张嘴，做了个口型说还行，脸色却很快涨红了。  
这当然不可能是因为羞涩，吉尔伽美什观察了一会儿，漫不经心地想，已经说不出话了吗，明明以前也是扣到这一格的。把圈养的狗放回野外，如果过一段时间没死总会变得更加强壮，他把人再捞过来，项圈松开了一格，迪卢木多立刻咳嗽了一声。  
“和你的雇主做过吗？”吉尔伽美什问。迪卢木多该知道自己在说谁，他只有过一个雇主，杀了他的那个。  
“以前不，现在正打算做，陛下？您希望我怎么称呼您？”迪卢木多如实以对。吉尔伽美什每天面对的尔虞我诈已经够多了，让他在休息时间还猜自己养的狗在想什么，太不人道，就像让希杜丽整天加班这么不人道。  
“吉尔伽美什，叫名字就行。”  
迪卢木多被推倒在床上，然后吉尔伽美什整个儿压了上来，享受了一下人肉床垫。  
他真轻。  
在遥远的格斗课上，“鸟儿”们互相对练，那段时间他们只要一打眼就能判断对方多重，肌肤接触引发肌肉反射。迪卢木多下意识吞咽了一下，喉结摩擦项圈，提醒着他不能把吉尔伽美什骑在自己身下。好吧，他嘴上还是忍不住。  
“我以为在下面的那个比较舒服。”  
“嗯哼？”吉尔伽美什露出一种“你在说什么蠢话的表情”，说道：“生理上来说，是的。但是我更喜欢征服凶猛的东西……”他的手指穿过项圈正面的银环扯了一下，往下按过起伏的胸膛，“……美丽的……”  
迪卢木多是自己喜欢的气味和手感，对吉尔伽美什来说他同时也是一笔花的很值的钱或者投资收益，光是想一想他听凭差遣，而且无往不利就叫人十分兴奋。  
“……锋利的……”  
吉尔伽美什坐起来隔着内裤揉捏迪卢木多的果实，看他用胳膊挡住自己的脸呻吟，曲着腿用脚趾抓床单，但是仍然乖乖躺着。他心想，安格斯这个老神棍实在很会做生意，满足有钱人的性幻想就等于绑架了他们的钱袋，无怪乎他大言不惭对自己自夸：谁能不喜欢我的孩子呢？  
“把那个戴上。”  
迪卢木多闻声放下胳膊，顺着眼神的指示摸到了旁边一个手铐，内衬捏起来很柔软。  
“铐哪里？”他自觉把其中一只扣在了自己的右手腕上，吉尔伽美什越过他的身体，把他的两只手固定在了床头。  
啊，雕花，该死，这种镂空的雕花简直像是阴谋。世界顶尖的杀手不会喜欢自己停留在不舒服的姿势，他在小范围内做了一阵隐蔽而无谓的挣扎，然后才放松下来。不过其实他也不觉得吉尔伽美什会躺，所以他给自己做过扩张了。  
“杂种，反抗得倒是再激烈一点啊。”吉尔伽美什居高临下，没有错过他的小动作，但也不算有多生气，毕竟那是徒劳的挣扎。  
不愧是“蛇鹭”念念不忘的眼睛，像是两潭猩红的池水中裂出的地狱狭缝，美丽得深不见底。迪卢木多感到自己的内裤正在离自己而去，他摇摇头，没说出什么扫兴话。亲爱的陛下，我反抗得激烈点您可就没了。  
眼睛亲吻黑布，像是某种屈从于黑夜的隐喻。迪卢木多几乎是期待地抬起头，配合吉尔伽美什的动作戴上眼罩。  
“这样我就不扎手了吗？”迪卢木多在眼罩后低笑，随即被挺入发出抽气声。  
人总是需要休息的，无论主观上是否承认，最终也会疲劳到路人一望便知的地步。迪卢木多不会允许那种事发生，吉尔伽美什也不会希望自己这么贬值，这就是他不请自来的原因。希杜丽给他推荐了三个可用的心理咨询师，不会泄密，经验丰富——针对他这种类型的经验丰富，这非常难得。  
吉尔伽美什不在名单上。他完全不会在意迪卢木多在他床上哭是因为爽到了，弄疼了，还是伤心了。


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 银杉，白蜡，石楠，赤杨。  
> 银杉意味着灵活机敏。白蜡木是内在与外部世界的稳定性，经常被用于驱除心理矛盾。石楠与蜂蜜相关。赤杨是战士之树。其中银杉重复了两遍，大概是因为灵活机敏非常重要吧。

从结果看，迪卢木多想安全地把自己的灵魂从身体里丢出去一小会儿，选择吉尔伽美什，他赌对了也差点赌错了。吉尔伽美什的床技和他的脾气成正比，他平时有多能让人生气，在床上也有多让人生不了气。真是难得的人生体验，自打梦神之子从性拷问课程毕业后他本来觉得自己再也不能从躺下一方中获得享受了。PTSD是最常见的职业病。  
完事了迪卢木多也没被放开，因为吉尔伽美什有点想看他被铐一整夜。但是第二天醒来的时候他抱着吉尔伽美什像一只八爪鱼，吉尔伽美什一醒他就察觉了，半真半假地嘟囔了一句“您真辣手。”  
迪卢木多的本音称得上清亮悦耳，现在却哑了下去。任凭谁脖子上被束着项圈的时候又被人用手指操嘴里都差不多，他差点死过去。想到这他摸了摸自己的脖子，果然磨破了，但是早已收口，连血丝都没有见到一点。这种程度说是助兴都嫌不够激烈，离他熟知的领域实在相差太远。  
“哦，你真熟练。”  
吉尔伽美什漫不经心地接过管家进来送的咖啡，吹了吹上面的热气，小口喝完，一手揪着迪卢木多的黑发扯了扯示意他起床，别继续把脑袋埋被窝试图演戏演全套。陪睡的礼物可没有在床上过夜的待遇，管家半夜候在门外没有接到人，于是把咖啡多做了一份。  
不必说，是能让人清醒的浓缩，而迪卢木多喜欢手冲，还要加糖加奶。吉尔伽美什颇觉有趣地看着迪卢木多爬起来穿衣服——他的衣服，摘下脖子上的项圈，面不改色地把咖啡一口闷了，还在管家看不到的角度冲他做了个龇牙咧嘴的表情。迪卢木多光着脚踩在地毯上，把管家送出门，低头数地上的安全套，吉尔伽美什拍了拍床：“女仆会收拾的，上来。”迪卢木多抬头看他。  
一场性爱不能拉近关系，只能说欲望得有个出口，但是窝在一起赖床可以。清晨的被窝总是格外有诱惑力，当里面还躺着一个美人对着你拍床的时候诱惑力还能加倍。没错，美人是指吉尔伽美什。迪卢木多的眼光是梅芙养出来的，梅芙钦定吉尔伽美什好看，那么无论吉尔伽美什的性趣有多糟糕，他都是迪卢木多喜欢的款。  
他们并排坐在一起，吉尔伽美什精神抖擞地打开Ipad，迪卢木多睡眠不足，坐在边上就开始往下滑，直到脑袋挨着枕头，继续之前的八爪鱼抱。他昨晚进房的时候只穿了内裤，起床时候哪怕只是一小会儿也非常自然地拿起了吉尔伽美什的手工衬衫。结果扣子扣不上，就索性敞着，现在全压在他脑袋下。  
“你弄皱我衣服了，杂种。”  
“我也是你的，陛下。”  
饶是吉尔伽美什注意力基本在刷经济走势和邮箱，发言有九成是出于不允许自己干活时候身边的人再睡回去，闻言也笑了起来，但是结果还是没什么改变。  
“起来，不许睡。”  
于是迪卢木多只好坐起来。他没有什么可以放到床上干的活，于是把项圈拿在手里把玩。  
项圈的内衬和边缘都被处理得过分柔软，不是完全纯黑，内侧有一道深紫色的条纹。他的名字Diarmuid的i上面分别是一颗红宝石和一颗黄钻，姓名牌的背面是欧甘文字。同样是银制的姓名牌很容易和项圈正面的银环撞得叮当响，但无论自己低头还是抬头都不会碰到（当然吉尔伽美什束得太紧的时候他并不能这么做）。  
这手笔是圈内的一个道具大师，魔女美狄亚，她制作的物品会有一部分被染成深紫色，作为她的私人标识。迪卢木多没有见过她本人，但是他把别人暗杀在床上的经历里的一半情况会见到这位大师的作品，绝大部分情形下这些情趣道具用起来有刑具般的效果。美狄亚无疑是知道怎么样让人非常不舒服的，她的主业十有八九是拷问大师。同样擅长拷问的梦神之子做出过这样的判断，可惜美狄亚实在是异乎寻常地深居简出，连梅芙都无法调查到更多。  
迪卢木多没有多看自己镶嵌宝石的名字几眼，而是翻到背面抚摸那像是顽童胡乱刻画的欧甘文字上。如果被刻在金属或者木材上，这些文字被认为具有魔力。吉尔伽美什靠在他身上，瞟了一眼说道。  
“欧甘文字是安格斯给的，你原本的护身符毁了，他说上面的内容是这个。”  
“您真是无所不知。”  
吉尔伽美什对这种毫不走心的赞美充耳不闻，大概直接过滤了。过了一会儿他问起了别的事：“为什么不用希杜丽给你的人？他们都是我资助的，从我刚做军火商的时候就在用了。”  
“您还做军火商的时候我的工作内容有一小部分就是收拾因为各种原因叛逃的心理咨询师。他们智商高，反追踪能力强，有的既有财力又有人脉，有的背叛后直接投奔国际刑警，还有的仅仅是一周联系不上就能人间蒸发。无一例外，他们都在死到临头时用秘密换取生命。”可那正是迪卢木多开枪的理由。  
吉尔伽美什吹了声口哨，出于赞叹。他理解的，他正是下命令的那种人，很难不喜欢迪卢木多这种能切实为他解决问题的存在。现在迪卢木多就在他伸手可及的地方，于是他放下Ipad，翻身过去骑在他身上亲吻。他的膝盖压着身下人的手掌，手捧着那张漂亮的脸，轻轻按压过金眼下的一颗泪痣。  
“我确实不会叛逃。可你承担不起，杂种。”  
迪卢木多做了一个悉听尊便的表情。从梦神仙境毕业时他的演技是满分，用神情或者是身体语言表达短语真是轻而易举。  
吉尔伽美什的手指下滑，从没有消退的项圈印子，到胸肌中央紧实的沟壑。迪卢木多的手被压着动不了，用胸肌挤了一下那根手指。吉尔伽美什抽出来，又重新把手掌按在他胸口，即使迪卢木多自己都不能想象这里曾经被子弹毫不留情地穿透。他原本的护身符替他挡下一颗，然后和他一起在原地被毁灭。五个欧甘文字，四棵树，银杉被写了两遍，因为灵活机敏对他来说是多么重要，可是重伤的他只能停留在原地。  
现在的迪卢木多只忍耐了可贵的一小会儿，就抽出手捞住吉尔伽美什的膝弯把他整个翻了过来，然后跪起身体，把项圈重新戴了回去。吉尔伽美什在被窝里侧躺着哈哈大笑。迪卢木多戴的很松，刚扣完吉尔伽美什的手立刻摸了过来。但他倒没有再抽紧，只是把项圈上的银环取了下来。上一次迪卢木多带这个还是阿尔托莉雅来家里做客的时候。  
“平时用不到，除非有牵引绳，”吉尔伽美什把亮闪闪的金属环上下抛动，“你想被展示吗？”  
迪卢木多没说话，只是看着他表示自己不是没听到。  
如果吉尔伽美什没有跟安格斯谈过鸟儿的训练方式，大概会误以为这由他说了算。可那只是迪卢木多被教养得好，先是安格斯，再是芬恩。如果需要直白地发问你到底需要什么才能行动，那真是失职到家。同样，他也几乎不表达自己的意见或看法，除非他判断吉尔伽美什确实需要他的回答。大部分时候，一句如您所愿才是正确答案。  
明明他昨天在床上的时候还算坦率。这算什么，一个人撑不下去了就来找自己寻求安慰，我把他的心拼起来就像拼个瓶子，然后现在他居然又敢作出这种拒人于千里之外的样子。好像这种营业模式才是他本来的样子，而我看到的是应该被删除记忆的黑历史，愚蠢！吉尔伽美什这么想着用银环丢他，亮闪闪的小东西在迪卢木多的胳膊上弹了一下，落在枕头上。  
“迪卢木多，你知道如果我真的想要，你拒绝不了的是吧。所以仅限床上的时候，我问，你回答。我让你问，你就问。人不把床上的话当真，但是别让我猜你要什么。”  
“除了为您戴上项圈，我还能提供什么？”迪卢木多终于万分不情愿地开口，然后吉尔伽美什把早就准备好的答案丢了过去。  
“安全词，要两个，一个表示暂停但是之后还可以继续，另一个表示停下结束。”  
“您是真的想玩那个？”迪卢木多扯了扯脖子上的项圈，前面说了美狄亚知道怎么让人不舒服，所以她也知道怎么让人舒适。她是道具大师，做出来的东西都是如实反应客户需求。  
“问你自己，你是真的觉得这样就好吗？”  
吉尔伽美什立刻反问过去，迪卢木多沉默了一会儿，移开目光：“窗台上的花是玫瑰吗？”  
“谁知道，蔷薇科的植物互相杂交，剃了刺都一样。我妈以前会在窗台摆玫瑰，伊修塔尔有一段时间最大的乐趣是蹲下来让我把花插她头上，”吉尔伽美什淡淡地说，“这一种和我记忆里的样子最像。”  
“那时候您几岁？”迪卢木多鬼使神差地开口问他。吉尔伽美什在他心里的印象一直是那副身居高位并且在权力的暗流中游刃有余的样子，他实在难以想象吉尔伽美什口中的画面。  
“6岁。还没有那个窗台高。”吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴，在他不耐烦之前，迪卢木多开口说道：“安全词是蔷薇，”他捏了捏自己的项圈，姓名牌上镶嵌的宝石闪着光，“红蔷薇表示停止，黄蔷薇表示暂停，但能继续。”  
吉尔伽美什哼了一声表示自己知道了，他并不意外迪卢木多会选择蔷薇，因为安格斯说过他给他的临别礼物是两把枪，上面分别涂装了两朵蔷薇。鸟儿的世界就这么大，就算迪卢木多可能是唯一一个没有说明书的鸟儿，但这世上的一切都是有迹可循。  
“你的喜好也是蔷薇吗？”  
吉尔伽美什又提起了迪卢木多在认主的那个夜晚放弃的东西，他的判决是以后也不必说。王金口玉言，王再问一遍。  
“怎么会，”迪卢木多摇摇头，“是一样东西，我给了芬恩，他毁了，我没法给别人，哪怕是您。吉尔伽美什，除了喜好，鸟儿甚至不拥有自己。鸟儿属于papa，但是我属于你。如果你愿意相信，我会像服务芬恩那样服务你，只除了一句为您效劳。仪式感是papa的营销手段，可是对同一个人说多了就像是咒语，我会想起芬恩。我忘记了我临死的场面，除此以外的8年时间全都很清楚。我应该恨他，但是我没有感觉，只是觉得非常难过。但无论如何我的情绪对我在你手下干活没好处。”从吉尔伽美什醒来前他就在想这些事了，他一口气说完。  
“我该相信吗？”吉尔伽美什意有所指地盘膝坐起，在床上跳了跳，连带着迪卢木多也晃来晃去。  
“随您喜欢，”人不把床上的话当真，“我爱你。”  
迪卢木多跳下床，突然感到前所未有的轻松。真话也说，假话也说，随心所欲地微笑、哭泣、亲吻，吉尔伽美什给了他很大的自由，那并不是虚假的，可他直到现在才想起大口呼吸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -下章黑呆上线  
> -欧甘文字取自fgo设定集刷子的银牌的特写。


	11. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “您有妹妹？”  
> “是啊，我亲爱的妹妹，唯一的亲人。一直以来她可让我费了不少功夫。”  
> “你们有血缘关系？”  
> “淡到可以登记结婚。”  
> “那您看什么认的妹妹？”  
> “为王的器量，杂种！”

阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡。前特工，曾经的正义伙伴，现在是黑暗世界的暴君，近年来至少有两次势力洗牌被指与她有关，今晚他们要去她那里做客。  
迪卢木多在和吉尔伽美什一起换衣服的时候看完任务说明，神色平静得就像隔着层冰面。他拿起枪械包，巴开车停在门口，他上前替吉尔伽美什拉开门……  
很多人觉得特工和杀手没区别，表面上视情况需要在光鲜亮丽和灰头土脸之间反复横跳，实际上做着一旦失手就没有回头余地的脏活。出任务的时候只对自己负责，大部分情况都在意外情况和雇主或上司的命令间身不由己。  
迪卢木多作为梦神之子跟阿尔托莉雅只有一次任务的缘分，他带了人头走，她留下正义。这个短暂的过程中他把自己的两把佩枪之一的“黄蔷薇”送给了她。四舍五入，这算得上一句士为知己者死。  
那个时候的阿尔托莉雅刚从特工学校毕业不久，像是凛然的光，她所开辟的路是梦神之子衷心向往过但无法踏上的。年轻而懵懂的杀手自此确信，有区别的，游走于夜、梦与死亡间的生物与天上的月亮当然是有区别的。  
现在也是夜晚，吉尔伽美什坐在车的后排。这不是他平时的座驾，低调得仿佛是一场秘密行动，明亮的月色照亮他猩红的眼睛活像是一只去赴宴的吸血鬼贵族。迪卢木多坐在旁边，面无表情，他真该带个红色美瞳来配合一下的。多么令人怀念的位置，他当年暗杀吉尔伽美什的时候也是在车里，他撂下了“请说出您的遗言安心去死吧”的狠话，最后还失手了。  
“别紧张，只是一场小规模的家宴。”吉尔伽美什突然转过头，戏谑地安抚了一句，带着令迪卢木多莫名其妙的好心情。  
两人到达聚会的庄园，过了安保，见到了一袭黑色礼裙的阿尔托莉雅。她快步走来，一扯吉尔伽美什的领带踮起脚算是吻过，然后拉过迪卢木多。她仰起脖子，迪卢木多亲了亲她的脸颊。浩瀚的夜色和繁星下，她的眼睛和迪卢木多一样，像是融化的黄金。  
不是隐形眼镜……或者说不是真的眼睛，迪卢木多心想，她本来是翡翠一样的碧眼。来不及等他细想下去，阿尔托莉雅便猛地抱住他抬起的脖子，凑近他的耳朵问：“puppy你打算什么时候背叛吉尔伽美什，我这里为你敞开大门。”她的指甲油是淡金色，像是一把把小小的利剑，压进杀手颈部的皮肤。迪卢木多看着她与过去迥异的神情与那双毫无感情的金眼，心里想的却是那是他们分别时候她蓝色的长裙在风中摩擦的声音，他把绷紧的身体放松，没拿枪械包的手盖上她光裸的肩膀，冷得像冰。  
吉尔伽美什在一旁笑得开心极了，像是在看别人兄妹情深。看起来他车上端庄了一路，就等现在这一出。他一伸手把自己的黄金Ipad横在两人中间，分开了他们。  
“重新介绍一下，这是我妹妹阿尔托莉雅。我负责开疆拓土，她负责暴力镇压。她以前是做什么的你知道，但是至少现在，她的手可不比你干净多少。”  
迪卢木多垂下眼睛，避免自己白眼翻起。阿尔托莉雅瞪了回去，说出了身边人的心声：“这世上什么时候轮得到100步来笑50步了。”跟在她后面的是Alter，迪卢木多拉过她的手吻了一下，亲吻声响起时她飞速地抽回去了。迪卢木多翻开手，被她指甲划过的地方在众人的目光下逐渐渗出一条细细的血线。她的速度和力度都大得离谱，薄薄的指甲都有了刀片的效果。  
“……都……都是你的错。你干嘛不亲那个冷血女的手！”  
“他亲过我脸颊了。”阿尔托莉雅转头看她，眼神冷冰冰的，声音却有一丝嘲笑的味道。  
Alter立刻绷不住地叫了起来，赌气似地抢过迪卢木多的枪械包大踏步地走进别墅里。迪卢木多不想手指被扭断，只能接受她这别扭的道歉。分量不轻的枪械包捉在她手里像是轻巧的女士手包，进屋后被放在玄关处鞋柜上方。迪卢木多被重点强调过今天没有敌人，他还是带上了枪，吉尔伽美什没有阻止，阿尔托莉雅的安保完全只是做了个样子就放人了。哪儿有给家人搜身的做法？况且在这两人的家宴里，枪械大概和带来助兴的礼品酒没有什么区别。  
虽然有点奇怪，可今天的的确确是亲切而小规模的家宴，庆祝平安夜——阖家团圆的时刻，就算是“黑王”与“英雄王”也不例外。阿尔托莉雅的外号比吉尔伽美什做军火商最锋芒毕露的时候还要难听得多。迪卢木多一边心里想着，一边凑近掌根舔掉淌下的鲜血，一直在留意他的Alter竟然悄悄脸红了。  
真有意思，阿尔托莉雅明明跟自己差不多大，已经养起了小孩子，迪卢木多隐晦地谴责了一眼幕后推手，吉尔伽美什毫无买卖童工的愧疚神色。  
“又准备了什么垃圾食品？”吉尔伽美什把西装随便一脱，没有女仆接他就往地上扔。迪卢木多跟着便捡了起来找衣架挂上。  
“你自己去看。”  
阿尔托莉雅脱了鞋在地上光着脚，房里一共只有4个人，其中两个可以不当人看，吉尔伽美什面前不用讲礼仪。反而是Alter说了冰箱里有什么吃的。  
“整天吃汉堡当心发胖。”吉尔伽美什凉凉地打击道，浑然不觉自己一下子拉了双倍的仇恨。Alter贴身跟着阿尔托莉雅，无论是汉堡还是垃圾食品都是四人份的（一人两份）。  
“酒精更会发胖，还致癌。”阿尔托莉雅立刻反击回去。吉尔伽美什带来的礼物就是自己酒庄里产的酒。迪卢木多为了防止自己被波及，轻手轻脚地摸去厨房那边拿了把薄而趁手的刀，开始切一会儿要上桌的刺身。  
阿尔托莉雅吃汉堡薯条和炸鱼，把Alter也带坏了，吉尔伽美什几乎只喝酒。迪卢木多吃蔬菜色拉，和前面三人格格不入。迪卢木多是安格斯的作品，真正的杀人者，他在任何一天横死都毫不奇怪，但这不妨碍他为自己选择健康的饮食，还注重身材。  
迪卢木多切完半盘的量后转而用刀削切冰块用于摆盘，这时吉尔伽美什也走进厨房，手里捏着三支酒，蹲下身子翻找调酒壶。阿尔托莉雅也走了过来，看了一眼烤箱的时间，说我们7点可以开吃。她打开冰箱，取出厨师准备好的汉堡肉和面包，架好了平底锅并往里面丢了块黄油。  
现在叮叮当当的声音和气氛就非常像个四口之家了，除了Alter坐在餐桌前，像是看怪物一样盯着切刺身的迪卢木多，一点都没有来帮忙的意思。迪卢木多用刀用得熟练，持刀游走在肉类肌理时的神情叫前刑警贞德的记忆眼熟得紧，那位可敬的女性一生穿行于黑暗并与之斗争，可现在坐在这里的是Alter，还没有学会如何掩饰自己的畏惧与嫌恶的Alter。  
阿尔托莉雅叫了两声过来帮忙Alter都没有动，她不耐烦地丢下锅铲走了过来捧着Alter的脸用在场都听得见的声音跟她说悄悄话：“你不要怕，puppy空手都可以把我们杀个三遍再逃出去，这是职业和业余的差距，有没有那把刀都一样。谁都救不了我们，除了你以外谁都逃不出去。”说完不等Alter反驳就亲了上去，调酒中的吉尔伽美什把调酒壶顿在桌子上停下来欣赏这堪称艳丽的一幕，汉堡肉煎糊了，迪卢木多叹了口气，放下刀过去翻面。  
烤箱叮了一声，火鸡烤好了。  
一年到头，无论工作多么繁忙，总得有这么一天让亲人们聚在桌前交流近况。被香料包裹的禽肉香气和酒足以让冰冷的心复苏。打破坚冰的第一步从自我介绍开始。  
“杂种谁先？”  
吉尔伽美什举起酒杯，杯口点了点对面三个人，问自己的妹妹。他跟阿尔托莉雅隔着圆形桌子坐着，直径的距离，桌上隔着他们一起做的晚饭，虽然绝大部分工序又餐厅请来的厨师完成。阿尔托莉雅的左右坐着迪卢木多和Alter，三对金眼睛，又各有各的气质，和谐得像是一幅会动的时尚杂志封面。吉尔伽美什那边则孤单一人，他倒是怡然自得，虚按下先前想要起身的迪卢木多，让他好好跟阿尔托莉雅叙叙旧。  
“Alter吧，你只见过她一次吧？”  
迪卢木多自无不可，冲着Alter抬手做了个请的姿势。  
“Alter，是个改造人，现在为阿尔托莉雅工作……”白发少女的自我介绍非常正经，甚至带着一点练习过的可爱僵硬感，迪卢木多注意到旁边的阿尔托莉雅轻轻捏了她一下。她忸怩半天，闭着眼睛说，“……期限是到我死亡之前。”  
“干得好。”阿尔托莉雅凑过去亲了一下她的脸颊，Alter破罐破摔地用额头贴了贴金发，那不情不愿的最后半句话显得暧昧极了。  
迪卢木多心里突然一毛，果然一转头便对上吉尔伽美什充满兴趣的眼神。好吧，他现在相信身边令他陌生的女人和吉尔伽美什确实是兄妹了。他们分享同样的喜好，以人为宠物，以强大的人为宠物并以压制他们为乐。他们心照不宣地相互炫耀，就好像他们自己是什么非人的生物似的。  
迪卢木多知道自己想的太像……一个正常人了，这家庭般的氛围实在令人松懈。阿尔托莉雅煎汉堡肉的时候他恍惚觉得自己看见了格兰尼，她们的手艺一样差劲。  
“梦神之子，安格斯的作品，真名是迪卢木多·奥迪那，现在为吉尔伽美什工作……”吉尔伽美什的眼神过于炽热，迪卢木多从善如流地说了跟Alter差不多的话，“……期限是他再次扔掉我之前。”


	12. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——如果世上真的有神明存在，想必会降下神罚于我身吧。

迪卢木多不仅仅是向Alter介绍自己，跟他久别重逢的还有一个人。

“那芬恩呢？”阿尔托莉雅问道。迪卢木多转头看她，说：“我结婚了，妻子是格兰尼·康马克，我知道她最后的信息是她有了我的孩子……”他顿了顿，当然不是想听她说恭喜，他在整理情绪。他是吉尔伽美什的刀，但是在说到格兰尼的时候，他得更像个人、语气更悼念一点。

“……她死了，所以我现在一无所有了。”

阿尔托莉雅静静地看着他，她变了太多，曾经的年轻特工恐怕对她来说比迪卢木多记忆里的那个还要模糊。她抓起杯子，淡金色的指甲油在餐灯下散发着锐利的光泽，她向迪卢木多的杯子轻轻碰了一下，说：“凯尔特人恩仇必报。”

那是芬恩所领导的爱尔兰黑帮“费奥纳骑士团”的誓言。

迪卢木多拿起杯子，冲她敬了一下，说：“乌鲁克有去无回。”他一饮而尽。吉尔伽美什调的酒烈得出奇，像是一团坠落的火。

乌鲁克是吉尔伽美什的产业，现在他已经选择了医疗行业彻底洗白。如果他有一个继承人，那么等吉尔伽美什死后他所能继承到的每一分钱都是干干净净的。与此同时，“有去无回”的评价也在世界的阴影里逐渐响亮起来，总要有人手染鲜血沐浴黑泥，吉尔伽美什把这份工作交给了更适合的人——他的妹妹。

阿尔托莉雅负责一切的收口，无论是赶尽杀绝，还是把秘密埋入泥沼，都是由她来干。她是盘旋而上的黑龙，只会带来毁灭。

吉尔伽美什举起杯子然后敲了敲桌，敬了阿尔托莉雅一杯。

“你想去复仇吗？”Alter突然借此机会看向迪卢木多。她是人造的复仇之火，金色眼睛里时刻有着蓬勃的火焰，只有与她相似的憎恨能够吸引到她。

“我的心空了，”迪卢木多冲她微笑了一下，重新回到了他们初见时无懈可击的样子，“像是一个空空如也的黄铜瓶，里面钻进了一个恶魔叫做吉尔伽美什。”

对面货真价实的吉尔伽美什笑了一声。  
“一千零一夜？”Alter耿直地接了梗。  
“他说你想怎样就怎样，想死就去死。把这瓶子留给我，让我住进去……”迪卢木多还没编完，被听不下去的阿尔托莉雅掰过下巴压在椅背上亲了一下。这个吻没什么情欲的成分，倒像是亲友间碰碰嘴唇地打招呼，她若无其事地说：“然后我盖上了瓶塞，恶魔被关在了里面，再也出不来了。”她转头看身边的Alter，低笑道：“怎么样剧本对了么。”  
Alter露出欲盖弥彰的嫌弃，阿尔托莉雅的语气让她知道她被取笑了。

吉尔伽美什不满地敲了敲桌子，说：“有点样子，阿尔托莉雅。Alter，去帮她拿件外套。”他嫌阿尔托莉雅的晚礼服胸太低还露得太多，但他介意的只是自己的东西被碰了。Alter一边翻白眼说关我什么事一边站了起来，却立刻被阿尔托莉雅拉着坐了回去。

“样子是做给外面的人看的，哪儿有人在家也成天端着的。我想吃烤肉。”阿尔托莉雅定定地看着迪卢木多，又说了一遍：“烤肉。”

“……烧烤架在哪里？”迪卢木多认命地低头，三下五除二扒干净自己的蔬菜色拉。他站起身，去保温箱里面取出一些已被低温烤熟的肉，又在炉子下拿出一包炭。

“酱料在冰箱，其他东西都在院子里。”

迪卢木多去门口换鞋，吉尔伽美什跟了过去，看着他打开枪械包的拉链把炭放了进去，没有阻止的意思。于是迪卢木多知道自己没读错空气，他抬头问：“我多久回来？”

“半小时就行，你真的会烤肉？”

“我什么都会……唔！”迪卢木多刚站起来就被吉尔伽美什拖过去狠狠亲了，像是要抹去阿尔托莉雅的气味，不怎么温柔并且执着地拉长了时间。他一手托着被保鲜膜包着的肉，一手拎着枪械包，哪个都不能往地上扔。等吉尔伽美什放开他的时候他靠着鞋柜大口吸气，差点因为缺氧自己坐到地上。他擦擦嘴，出门时急出了几分落荒而逃的架势。

吉尔伽美什回到桌前，把Ipad敲在桌上。

“你院子里真有特工？”

“怎么可能，Alter来的第一天我跟她说给我看看你的本事，结果她全部杀掉了。”

“啧。”吉尔伽美什大声嫌弃，“早知道带巴过来了。”

“切，带的不是迪卢木多，你以为你能进门？”阿尔托莉雅说完往旁边一躲，Alter自然地一探手抄住了吉尔伽美什砸过来的Ipad，不算轻的金属制品像是只笔似的在手指间轻盈地转了半圈，她递回去。

“好了，严肃点，”阿尔托莉雅扣了扣桌子，“你是来托我办事的。从接手迪卢木多更早你就有这想法了，还要我继续猜下去吗？”

“继续，把名字也说出来。”吉尔伽美什倒回椅子，从地上拿起酒瓶给自己倒满一杯。

“芬恩·麦克库尔。这就是我让迪卢木多出去的原因。”

“哼。”吉尔伽美什默认了。这就是他接受清场的原因。

“理由呢？”阿尔托莉雅问。

“往远了说，他以前也做军火，后来做不过我。往近了说，他手里有一批倾向他的政客，如果我想要获得许可证，医疗方面的，甚至让我的研究项目得到政府的支持。芬恩那老东西是绕不过去的。与其等他发现我要的是什么再进行阻挠，不如我先把他拔起来。”

“是我们，”阿尔托莉雅更正道，“合作方式还是以前那样？你明面上收购，继续贿赂政客中的骑墙派……”

“政客都是骑墙派，”吉尔伽美什嘲道，“如果你觉得谁立场坚定，一定是你推错方向或者不够用力。”

阿尔托莉雅不以为意地说：“我不推人，我只杀人。芬恩和你一样，活着比死了好，我不会动他本人。我会从他的主要支持者入手，弄到他就坐不稳领导者的位置……”她冲吉尔伽美什抬了抬形状姣好的下颌，说：“如果你也顺利的话很快的。”

“我哪次不顺利过？”

“唔，那来谈报酬吧。”

“她不好吗？”吉尔伽美什一指旁边啃汉堡撕火鸡对他们谈话充耳不闻的Alter，他以为放任阿尔托莉雅从他实验室里顺利抢人已经是预付了。

“我要迪卢木多。”

“不给！”

刚刚还交谈愉快的两人顿时陷入僵局，出于一模一样的傲慢，都没有人为这秒拒打个圆场。Alter更不可能，她才一岁，刚刚学会不插嘴的程度而已。不过她做得不错，即使事关自己，她也只是顿了顿，继续吃喝。吉尔伽美什站起身拿起调酒壶重新调酒，在酒液晃荡的声音中他问阿尔托莉雅。

“为什么不早说？什么时候决定的？”

“就这次见到的时候。在外面他看到我的眼睛什么都没问，然后等我抱他，他抬起手盖在我肩上，他所有看到我的惊讶和感怀都消失了，像一把冰冷的刀一样。上次见面的时候我只想亲手杀掉他，作为朋友送他最后一程。现在他恢复了，我想要他。”

“不给，”吉尔伽美什给自己倒了一杯，剩下的连调酒壶一起放在她们面前，警告道，“别让我再说第三遍，你该知道我花了不少心思把他拼回来的。他很值得人喜欢吧，从那天他钻进我车里问我遗言的时候我就喜欢了。”

“说先来后到的话我认识他可比你早。他把他的枪都送我了。”

“我以为过去的你已经死干净了。安格斯的东西不作他用，那把枪一定坏掉了。你不留废物，有本事你拿出来啊。”

……

最后通牒都出来了，于是严肃谈话的氛围沦为了你来我往的斗嘴。他们都企图抓住对方真实的欲望，Alter吃完东西把桌子上的空盘叠在一起丢进了水槽，发出巨大的声响。


	13. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平安夜是得到礼物的日子。

“你没有什么想说的吗，小丫头？”阿尔托莉雅无懈可击，吉尔伽美什转而对改造人倾倒火力。Alter对他来说连杂种都不算，她还小。就算吉尔伽美什说话内容是残酷的事实，可语气倒还算平和。

“你的新主人看不中你。”

“哦，我无所谓。”Alter冷淡地说。

吉尔伽美什一时语塞，他迅速判断了一下在实验室里让她生不如死和干脆地把她废弃掉哪个更有点威胁性，然后恼火地发现哪个都没有。

Alter的过去比他们，甚至比在外面的迪卢木多都清白与简单得多。作为改造人、作为贞德这个存在的替代品诞生，造物主给她的最后一个命令是好好活下去。她没有生生被各个势力瓜分，而是整个落入了吉尔伽美什的手里——在迪卢木多四处出差找回手感以及在自己雇主的房间里拼合破碎的心的这段时间里，Alter基本没有从实验室里出来过。

最差的结果也不过是再回到原点，Alter活在地狱里，从没有人告诉她这是一个坏地方。

阿尔托莉雅一拍手，冰冷的脸上都露出几分微笑，道：“她是燃烧的复仇之火，飞驰在路上的子弹。吉尔德莱斯给她注入了爆炸的记忆与憎恨，那些东西就是她的全部。你不是知道？”吉尔伽美什通常在胜券在握的时候这么对别人，第一次觉得这幅表情真有这么可恨。

“那不是我的复仇。复仇完了，一切也没有结束。”Alter低嘲道。她不是国际刑警贞德，记忆与身体皆为虚假的产物，恨意与那蓬勃的复仇火焰中没有一点点真实，但这样泡影般的空虚笑容放在她的脸上也是这么美丽。她要恨的东西太多了，哪怕上周还在实验室里被切片研究，转头就能和研究她的人在一张桌子上撕火鸡。比起被虚幻的火焰灼烧的感觉来说这又算什么，连死本身都不算什么。

“说真的，那天你把她从实验室里带走，你对她说了什么？”

Alter在吉尔伽美什的实验室里不是没被各方特工觊觎过，但是她每次都是施施然从玻璃罐里爬出来把人脖子拧了再钻回去。只是想要好好活着的话没有哪一方势力的许诺能媲美吉尔伽美什的亲自承诺。

“你猜？”

“你叫她复仇之火。”吉尔伽美什顿了顿，问得很确定，“你打算给她提供燃料，让她就这么燃烧殆尽？”

“你们真的能互相读心，那为什么还要见面？”Alter终于忍不住吐槽道。

“我们是亲人，亲人之间需要交流感情的，不然也太孤独了。”阿尔托莉雅回道。吉尔伽美什没有反驳，他的妹妹总是能获得别人的效忠，从结果上看和他一样，但是形式上相差很多。他若有所思，有了一个猜想，随即便被证实了。

“迪卢木多的心空了，你在试图让他重新长出来，”阿尔托莉雅站了起来，“只是为了身边不留下不够完美的东西，未免太过残忍了。把他给我，吉尔伽美什。我绝不探寻他内心半步，我保证他物尽其用，死得其所。”

果然是这样，阿尔托莉雅对待别人就像是吉尔伽美什对待她一样，磨耗殆尽，毫不留情。可世上只有一个“黑王”，她像是拥有无穷力量的龙，而曾经在她这张桌子上一起吃饭的人，比如她的圆桌骑士们，比如迪卢木多，都只是凡人而已。

“你了解到多少了？”吉尔伽美什往后一靠，觉得自己手下的人又该换一批了。

“了解到你的收藏癖又犯了。你在纵容他，不强迫他，由着他挑选任务。你后来上过他吗？”阿尔托莉雅只是看了一眼吉尔伽美什的表情，就接了下去，“看来是上过。亲密接触，建立信任，把他从一无所有变成有这么点样子。你喜欢他，至少也是有兴趣，所以你会来找我，不想他直接对上芬恩，费奥纳里有多少他的兄弟朋友？我认识你有八年吗，我拒绝你，你想冲我开枪试试吗？”

“成熟点。手枪不是拿来瞄准自己妹妹的。”这话从跟自己姐姐内斗斗到成为家族独苗的吉尔伽美什口中说出来真是格外有教育意义，“Alter，今天是平安夜，改个名吧。”他突然转头提议道，完全忽略了咄咄逼人的阿尔托莉雅。如果他也由着性子把第三遍拒绝说出口，那么他就得立刻离开了。

Alter漂亮的脸蛋扭曲了，充分传达了“你们吵架不要带上我”“关我什么事”“你脑子是不是坏掉了”三层含义。

“永不熄灭的复仇之火，把Alter这种愚蠢的名字忘了吧，为什么不选一个更有纪念性的？那不是你的复仇，那你为什么还要叫Alter，好像你是贞德的反转。”

Alter的神情变了。贞德是虔诚的信徒，她的脖子上也带着一个金银合金材质的十字架。她一思考便下意识去摸那个小饰物，听到贞德被提起时低头盯着看了一会儿，然后把十字架捏成一团，咚地一声丢进了面前的酒里。

“那就叫Avenger怎么样。”吉尔伽美什继续提议道，不过语气和决定也没什么区别了。  
没有意义就去赋予意义，无法夺走什么就转而赐予，吉尔伽美什就是喜欢这种事情。

 

树荫遮挡了月光，炭火在冬夜的风里散发出红热的光，不时因为油脂的滴落而窜上火苗。迪卢木多的手边放着竹签、小刀和刷子，不时地给肉上来几下方便酱料渗入。已经烤好的则放在烧烤架的边缘保持温度，迪卢木多用竹签扎了几块，拿起来正准备自己吃。他就是在这个时候发现奥斯卡的。

如果你在新东家与之密谋的大佬家院子里见到自己老东家的继承人，你该作出怎样的表情？奥斯卡是芬恩的侄子，迪卢木多的弟子，他现在看起来快哭了，希望别人不会看这样的他。迪卢木多可以理解，如果一个跟你关系很好的死人出现在你面前做着你喜欢吃的烤肉，任谁都会怀疑人生，靠近了也不敢触碰的。

“我不会变成幻影消失的，”迪卢木多好声好气地抬起手里的烤肉，“你要吃点么？”至少有一点他没骗吉尔伽美什，他烤肉真的很好吃。

“老师。”

奥斯卡真是没怎么变，棕发黑眼，爱尔兰白人，比迪卢木多还要高小半个头。他沉痛的表情好像是他杀了迪卢木多，而不是芬恩似的。尽管迪卢木多完全失去了死前的记忆，在他心里奥斯卡仍是自己的弟子、兄弟与最好的朋友。奥斯卡走过来，接过烤肉，捏紧签子像是要确定这是不是会消散，迪卢木多叹了口气。他递出的手完全没有缩回去，闪电般地抓起奥斯卡的手往烧烤架上按下。奥斯卡反应极快用力抽手，脚下站的很稳，于是迪卢木多直接借力翻过了烧烤架，他抱住奥斯卡的胳膊一别他的脚后跟把他放倒在地。后背接触地面的刹那奥斯卡像一条鱼一样用力弹起，下一刻一根竹签就逼在了他的眼睛下。奥斯卡的黑眼睛一下子瞪大了，大概回想起所有以前被迪卢木多教学的糟糕回忆（心理阴影）。烤肉早就被摔了出去，在石制地面上翻滚出一道油亮的光，停住。

“我说过多少遍，出门在外，不要相信别人。”

迪卢木多施施然用膝盖压住他的胳膊，骑在他身上换了个更舒服的姿势，整个过程连声音都没超过刮过的夜风。

“你为‘黑王’工作？”奥斯卡压低声音问道。他熟悉梦神之子，迪卢木多能感觉他的心脏加速跳动。他要是相信着自己不会伤害他而去死，做老师的可是会很遗憾的。

“是啊，”迪卢木多俯身看他，神情说不上冰冷，好像在凝视一块会说话的烤肉，“是我问你。除了回答，别再让我听到多余的东西。”


	14. 13

**“我用您的哪个名字发誓，迪卢木多·奥迪那吗？” ******  
**“梦神之子。无论是本名还是假名我都是想换就换，papa给的死了才能换。” ******  
**“我，奥斯卡，将作为梦神之子的弟子。我发誓永远不将枪口对准我的老师，直到有一天通过他传授我的技术将他打倒。” ******  
**“梦神之子，我发誓我会尽我所能地教导你与人格斗以及活下来的技术，即使芬恩命令我，我也不会射杀你。” ******

奥斯卡很懂规矩，他只是不熟悉迪卢木多会这么对他。梦神之子几乎说的上和他一起长大，他们相处过太久，他甚至参加过老师的婚礼。他已经忘记了他和所有偶尔在费奥纳出入被他撞见的“鸟儿”都没有区别。现在老师的表情就像是例行拷问间谍，能问多少问多少，完事了割喉抛尸。有些人会一直说到无话可说，有些人则是沉默到没有更多的身体零件可以卸下来摆在眼前，迪卢木多从不强求。  
“你来这儿的目的？”  
“‘黑王’得到了一个改造人，芬恩需要关于她的数据，涉及一项新技术。技术持有人是吉尔伽美什，他们相互敌对，她抢了他的实验室得到的那个改造人。芬恩想要得到的是那份技术……”奥斯卡说得语无伦次，连他自己也意识到了，他顿了顿，“东西在我右侧腰部，贴着皮肤的那块存储器上。”  
迪卢木多没动手，他叹了口气：“我要那个有什么用，别告诉我你事先没把信息发送回去。那时候我每周两天去监视通讯网专家的工作，现在过去这么久，我猜后续跟进的人就是你。”  
奥斯卡猛地挣扎起来，几乎把迪卢木多掀翻。出乎意料的是抵在他眼睛下的签子立刻移开了，可迪卢木多硬是掐着他的脖子把比他还要壮的奥斯卡压回原地。这是他的弟子，直到现在还是，他了解这具身体几乎就跟了解自己一样。  
烧烤架旁边的盘子上有刀，迪卢木多保持着骑在奥斯卡身上的姿势伏下去，贴着身下人的耳朵问：“还有什么要对我说的吗？”这是一个亲密却不给人机会的姿势，说完遗言迪卢木多就能割开他喉咙，然后把伤口对着地面，身上都不带一点血、干干净净地站起来。  
“那个存储器是炸弹，我可以带着你一起死。”  
“哦。和心爱的弟子死一起也不错，请吧。”  
是老师，见鬼。自己濒临死地，奥斯卡却终于有了一点迪卢木多没有死的真实感。梦神之子是真正的杀人者，除了雇主和白名单，谁的性命在他眼里都一样。说实话他刚来费奥纳的时候，如果不是芬恩的严格命令，没人敢和他说话，没人敢拉他去喝酒。  
“老师，芬恩后悔了。”  
“老师，对不起，我以为你已经死了。我很想你，大家都很想你。格兰尼的事情对不起……”  
“格兰尼是我的妻子，”迪卢木多截口道，“轮不到你道歉。我还没死，也别对我道歉。”  
“……你被记忆删除了？”奥斯卡身体一震，不顾迪卢木多之前的警告，问出了口。总算他还记得放轻声音。  
“恭喜你终于想起我和‘鸟儿’都是papa的作品，换了新东家后自然要忘了不该看的东西。以你的身份你早该知道些了。”以你的身份更应该知道不要以身犯险。从没有哪个继承人像奥斯卡那样又能做杀手又能做特工，在各个身份中切换自如，样样都是最好。  
迪卢木多在他看不见的地方皱了皱眉，他不觉得刚才的话里哪一句能看得出记忆删除。奥斯卡却整个人放松下来，他庆幸迪卢木多能忘了一切。老师只是在公事公办，自己只是运气不好。步入死亡的时候，他至少可以带着回忆。  
见奥斯卡已经说完等死，迪卢木多放开了他，站起来踢了他一脚，冷淡地说：“滚吧，把痕迹抹了。”他问完了。奥斯卡大概知道些什么自己忘记的东西，他是芬恩的继承人，芬恩处决自己他说不定都在现场。迪卢木多不想知道自己忘记了什么，他只知道那些记忆悲伤到让他在面对吉尔伽美什时给不出编码，只是转身就跑。  
奥斯卡翻身而起的时候看到了被掩饰得很好的枪械包和藏在烧烤架下的自动手枪。他往后退，退到不再会陷入与迪卢木多格斗的距离。  
“老师，我们的誓言还有效吗？”他是明知故问。他亲眼看着迪卢木多死去，现在迪卢木多能对他开口的每一句话都弥足珍贵。  
芬恩处决迪卢木多的前给他的腿上来了一枪。直到他们开车回去大半路后他才有机会用枪指着芬恩开车回去，可是已经晚了，安格斯带走了迪卢木多的遗体。鸟儿都会回到papa身边，迪卢木多属于芬恩，直到他生命结束之前。  
“我确实忘记了一点事，但是你是我弟子这件事我还是记得的。作为老师给你一点忠告，少做危险的事，再敢靠近我就折断你四肢然后让别人送你上路。”奥斯卡的废话比以前多，但他们实在是很久没见了，迪卢木多也放任他全部说完。现在烤肉全烧焦了，他的声音听起来杀气腾腾的。  
“最后一个问题，”奥斯卡永远保持着少年时的不知死活，“如果存储器真的是炸弹怎么办？”  
迪卢木多飞速地切肉，重新铺满烧烤架，他低着头，像是对着面前的烤肉说话。  
“考虑活下去是正常人的想法。而在我考虑过的所有关于怎么死的情形里，和你一起绝不是什么坏结局。”抬起头的时候奥斯卡已经离开了。手机震了一下，他拿出来看了一眼，是吉尔伽美什。尽管时间有点来不及，他得回去了。  
吉尔伽美什给他开的门，他插起一块纸盒里的烤肉，丢进嘴里，一点没有帮忙拿的意思。迪卢木多走到餐桌边给Alter和阿尔托莉雅一人一份。  
Alter居然喝醉了。  
“我们在说吉尔德莱斯的事情。”阿尔托莉雅道。  
吉尔德莱斯死于一场华丽的爆炸，带着下达射杀命令的国安局长一起，像是一场迟到的殉情。当年的贞德也是被人陷害，被绑上爆炸物后向国安局长求助。她说明了爆炸物的开关与她的拇指被用胶带连接，只要她按不住按钮就会爆炸。然后她被驱赶到开阔的草坪上，她的挚友吉尔德莱斯陪着她，用对讲机安抚她的情绪。国安局长远远站着，说周围已经疏散得差不多了，再然后，砰。  
这世上只有一个贞德，她或许走得毫无怨恨，可活下来怀念她的人只是凡人而已。吉尔德莱斯给Alter的记忆里充满了爆炸的痛苦和无尽的憎恨，作为动力源泉。  
Alter注意到了迪卢木多，她说：“你知道吗，埃德蒙以前见过我杀人。那天，他把我带走后我问他，为什么敢拦在我的路上。”  
“他怎么说的？”  
见阿尔托莉雅已经把烤肉吃完了，迪卢木多自然而然地把自己面前没动过的一份推了过去，顺口问道。  
“他说，这是为了亲自向我的复仇致敬，哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Alter又抿了一口，她的眼睛逐渐清明起来，大概是正在使用“自我改造”消解血液内的酒精。  
Alter的横空出世，她的力量对于绝望中的吉尔德莱斯正如同圣女的帮助。眼下复仇已结束，可人造的复仇之火还未熄灭。她年纪最小，脸颊上仍未褪去娇艳的神色，仍保留着在座众人都已失去的某种莽撞的锋利。  
“对了，我改名了，我叫Avenger。”  
“好的，Avenger。”  
迪卢木多见她摇摇欲坠，站了起来，在她身边的阿尔托莉雅的动作却更快，伸手扶住她，问道：“你太累了，要我带你上去吗？”Avenger没说什么，人却直接倒在了她身上，手抓紧了她的裙子。  
“我去吧。”阿尔托莉雅冲站起来的迪卢木多摇摇头，她没法把裙子从Avenger手里抽出来，于是稍微调整了一下姿势把和她体重差不多的改造人整个抱了起来。  
趁阿尔托莉雅在楼上的时间，吉尔伽美什给迪卢木多喂了块烤肉，盯着他咽了下去才说：“我其实吃过你烤的肉，你今天烤的可差远了。你见到什么客人了吗？”吉尔伽美什问他会不会烤肉，可他只是想听迪卢木多说自己什么都会。他们毕竟住在同一栋房子里，一个饿了会去厨房找吃的，另一个心情好就会烤点肉分给别人。就算在白天不怎么相互接触，也绝不是毫不留心。  
“没有，”迪卢木多说，“那本来就是事先做好的肉，烤热就可以。我只是在院子里散步打发时间。”  
“怎么样，如果她还是你认识的特工，她做到现在也买不起这么大的房子，”吉尔伽美什不置可否，但阿尔托莉雅的院子确实可以参观半小时，“她把我送进警局的那次报销了一个飞行中队和两辆装甲车。全都是额外花费，我甚至不是她的目标对象。相反，还是我的人宰了那杂种。”  
“我只见过她一次，”迪卢木多说，“那次我任务出了岔子，目标逃了。第二天就是干部会议，他躲得太好，这是我最后的机会。除非我能正面撕开他的保镖团，否则我就只能接受失败。如果他顺利出席，芬恩的命令就没有了意义。阿尔托莉雅当时穿着晚礼服在宴会上，是一条天蓝色的，和今天的不太一样。她和我目标一致，在追击过程中打空了自己带的所有火力的动静实在很难让人忽略，我把我的份也给她，自己带了把枪进去完成了任务。”其中包括一把安格斯送给他的礼物，他把阿尔托莉雅能用得上的“黄蔷薇”给她了，事后也没有讨回来。  
“梦神之子也会和别人合作？”  
“我也不是永远孤身一人的，自和她那一次以后就会了。”


	15. 14

**人们总是各有际遇。**

****

阿尔托莉雅的脚步声响起，两人抬头看去，她已经换了一身衣装，黑色皮夹克与牛仔裤。她抱着胳膊瞪自己的哥哥。  
“她一直不肯放手。”  
“我还以为你克服了激素失调，看来传言有误，你去找那个意大利家族的麻烦难道不是为了吉尔德莱斯的技术资料副本？”吉尔伽美什调侃道，拥有正本的他当然知道Avenger的症状是怎么回事。她是人形武器，“自我改造”这项技能对她的意义是调节休眠与战斗两种模式，其中没有所谓的日常模式——像普通人一样过平安夜、说话、喝酒、聊天。  
“意大利人总是无谓地刚烈。现在全世界都知道我从你的实验室抢了人，他们都怕成为我的下一个目标。说真的，你做了几个副本？”  
“三个，看来你已经毁了其中一份了。梅芙散布消息，交易是希杜丽代替我去的。直接交易人全是小型家族，背后流到了哪里只有天知道。”话虽这么说，但是如果吉尔伽美什愿意查，他还是能掌握副本的大致方向的，毕竟他是无所不能的“英雄王”，“话说回来，你到底跟Avenger提了什么过分要求，‘今天有客人，所以表现得像个正常人一样？’”  
“这句话有什么不对吗？”阿尔托莉雅双手抱胸，但没有否认。  
“处于战斗模式却并没有什么剧烈消耗，那感觉说是无时无刻不被虚幻的火焰灼烧还差不多，她装得真好，最后撑不下去了才试图喝酒麻痹自己。直到她倒下的时候我才确认，你什么都不知道，阿尔托莉雅。”  
迪卢木多眼睁睁地感觉阿尔托莉雅的怒气越升越高，像是背后伸展开的巨大阴影，然后他站在了吉尔伽美什面前，用身体挡住了她。无论吉尔伽美什有多欠揍，他都不能让她真的揍他。  
“我不会接你的委托。滚出去，吉尔伽美什！”她确实没法轻易越过迪卢木多。  
“我们会走的。”吉尔伽美什道。明明出发前他还说过今晚会住下，塞了一后备箱的生活用品，还特意给巴放一整天的假。  
“那我去开车？”迪卢木多侧过身，从口袋里掏出了本该放在吉尔伽美什身上的车钥匙晃了晃。  
“不，留着，再多几句话。我们还差一点没有闹翻。”吉尔伽美什倒是毫不意外迪卢木多能摸走自己除了黄金Ipad外的任何东西。不过就像迪卢木多说过的，他也是自己的。  
“为什么是以闹翻为前……”  
“芬恩的主要支持者有那些？”吉尔伽美什截口道。  
迪卢木多怔了下，一个个开始往下报。芬恩的支持者包含政界、毒枭、各种各样的商人，他来分配利益，他来主持秩序。像是无数枝干那样繁复，他说出名字的时候那些脸在他记忆里浮现，感觉真是微妙，他更习惯别人对他报名字。“……梦神’安格斯，papa同样也是芬恩的隐藏支持者。很多人认为仙境的代理人是梅芙，实际上是芬恩。”他用各种各样的昵称，前面的很多人他几乎从不直呼全名。那些人平时可能有其穷凶极恶的侧面，但是对待迪卢木多都是尽其所能地与他为善。因为他们从不知道迪卢木多的真实身份，他太过年轻又能站在离芬恩最近的位置，不是继承人便是最得力的左右手。  
“你以为他会替你去杀人吗，杀他的兄弟、朋友和papa？”阿尔托莉雅逼了过去，站在吉尔伽美什面前抬头盯着他，“你还有谁能用，巴还是牛若丸？”  
“就他，不用换。他以前不就这么提着枪械包一个个拜访芬恩的敌人吗？他现在是我的刀，你问他会不会。”  
“给我情报权限，我不确定刚才的人里是不是有一些已经死了。安格斯得放在最后一个，从没有‘鸟儿’反叛papa成功过，我不是鸟儿，但一样没有把握回来。”平安夜的好气氛里迪卢木多声音顿时冷了下去，他会的，他是梦神之子。没有鸟儿能杀死安格斯，但他只会说没有把握回来，道具之死通常分为两种，完成任务或任务失败。  
“迪卢木多！”阿尔托莉雅回头怒视他。  
“归根结底，为什么你会觉得没有心他就不完美？我喜欢的不就是他像一把刀那样锋利的样子，所以芬恩一放手我就拿过来了，”吉尔伽美什的表情几乎是诚恳的，“听我说，阿尔托莉雅。过去的你像是凛然的光，过去的你折得比迪卢木多还干脆。今天是平安夜不是万圣节，别让她再死灰复燃，你的义眼不就是永恒的教训？好好想一想，‘迪卢木多不会替我杀人’，你是在看不起我还是看不起他？”  
吉尔伽美什投资从没有失败过，迪卢木多除了前者以外也从没有失手过……  
迪卢木多突然拧身上前，及时抓住阿尔托莉雅抬起的手。可她反手回握住他手腕，转身便是一耳光，把他打得侧过头去。  
“啪——”  
有一瞬间迪卢木多脸上所有表情都没有了。“混蛋！”她咬牙切齿，不知道是在骂哪一个。迪卢木多抬起眼睛看她，两双相对的金眼睛竟分不出哪一对才是假的。  
“换个价码，做正确的决策，阿尔托莉雅。别逼我把你踢出局，我向你保证我会从Avenger下手的。”  
吉尔伽美什扬长而去，迪卢木多没有动，他仔细观察了一会儿阿尔托莉雅。他之前一直没有机会这么近距离地观察这对眼睛，他想是不是现在有机会问她到底发生了什么，但是吉尔伽美什已经在叫他跟上了。  
“跟他去，我没生气。我们一年见两次，总是以吵架收场。”当眼睛不再能用来传递心情，阿尔托莉雅恢复冷漠的速度就更快了，她挥了挥手，除了迪卢木多脸上的巴掌印，刚才的一切就像没发生过似的。她在迪卢木多背后轻声说：“迪卢木多，如果有一天你背叛吉尔伽美什，我就亲手送你上路。”  
“我不会的。”迪卢木多停了停，还是转身走回来，吻了她的脸颊作别。  
这其实也是一模一样的收场，他不知道这样做有什么意义，上次这么道别的时候还以为自己永远不会离开芬恩的身边。他跟阿尔托莉雅保证，他有人握着，不会做什么坏事。家族中豢养的杀手往往有证人保护机制这条后路，因为他们是可以替代的枪与刀，而她的剑应该指向挥动他们的人。阿尔托莉雅看着迪卢木多挥了挥手消失在门口，她忽然意识到其实这自他们上次见面也不算太久，只是发生了太多的事。  
一个人奔跑过漫长的距离，身边的景物不断更迭，到后来连身上的衣服都觉得沉重。据说灵魂的重量21克，有些人身居高位，不知不觉就失去了那玩意儿。  
吉尔伽美什和伊修塔尔一起长大，他年龄有几岁他就认识伊修塔尔有多久。可是这不妨碍他们争斗到家族只剩下最后两人。最后，吉尔伽美什把枪口对准遗嘱写他名字、从没有对杀手报他名字的姐姐的额头，他开了枪，砰。  
迪卢木多为芬恩工作的那段时期内，如果不是吉尔伽美什差点被他杀死，根本不会有人相信芬恩最得力的左右手和芬恩的刀是同一人。他做的远远超过“鸟儿”的定义，所以他是梦神之子，他不是鸟儿。芬恩的支持者中有大半是他一起去谈下来的（和他在吉尔伽美什身边的时候多么相似），连芬恩的真正继承者都对他仰慕至极。只要有他在，没人能真正与芬恩为敌。最后他被芬恩亲手处决，本身已是腹部重伤，又被补了穿透胸口的两枪，但是那张英俊至极的脸毫发无损。当武力、能力、他人的尊敬和自己的生命从这具年轻的身体上离开后，唯一留下的是主人其实并不特别在乎的，真是黑色幽默。  
阿尔托莉雅现在已经不是国际刑警了，她站在吉尔伽美什一侧，站得和吉尔伽美什一样高，也成为了如他这般该死的人。世人都以为他们水火不容，这就是他们联手控制信息的结果。实际上他们几乎说得上相互扶持。否则一个特工怎么可能在退役后把黑暗世界搅得天翻地覆，军火商又怎么可能洗白，哪怕是表面上的？  
可是回头望去，她的饭桌空空如也，曾经的朋友已经全成为了记忆。她还是国际刑警的时候把她的朋友们戏称为圆桌骑士，因为她带领他们战无不胜，连吉尔伽美什都被她送进警局。除了性别不对，她正如传说中的亚瑟王那般未曾一败。  
自黑王的名号响亮后，圆桌骑士有的前来帮助她，有的则无法认同，后来他们都死去。一起与她从特工学校毕业的贝狄威尔认识她最久，为了修正她的作为被好友崔斯坦亲手所杀。后者是个红发的法国雇佣兵，曾经评价她不懂人心后自行离开了她，却又在听闻她身边再无故人后第一个回来帮助她。吉尔伽美什向她炫耀恢复完毕但灵魂尚未醒来的迪卢木多，那天她刚刚参加完崔斯坦的葬礼，飞机从东向西，将那悲伤的一天生生延长。可是说实话，令她感到痛苦的从不是现状，而是她清楚自己并不怀念过去的时光，就像她实际上并不像吉尔伽美什那样对迪卢木多势在必得。  
她只是不希望迪卢木多变成和他们一样的人。


	16. 15

15  
**任何东西都想保持其形态，石头就想成为石头，老虎就想成为老虎，而迪卢木多只想回去成为“梦神之子”。**

****

吉尔伽美什从庄园里往外走，迪卢木多把车开过来停在他旁边。不同于他车库里那些招摇的敞篷跑车，这只是一辆中规中矩的林肯，私密性一流。  
“告别完了？”  
黑发的杀手在放下车窗，冲他点了点头。  
迪卢木多的枪械包放在副驾驶座上，固定带扣在座椅上，最惯用的“红蔷薇”在一伸手就能摸到的位置，好像这就是他老婆和老婆的大腿，而在后座已经躺下睡觉的雇主只是一筐土豆。  
阿尔托莉雅没有来送他们，无论是用子弹还是自己出来都没有，傲慢的女主人就这么把他们扫地出门。车平稳地前进着，很快离开了她的庄园，迪卢木多开了导航，给自己带上蓝牙耳机。夜晚的高速车辆稀少，只有地面上的小小的反光地标在无限倒退。直到他把后面那家伙安全地丢回巴的手里之前，他还不能松懈。  
吉尔伽美什好像真的睡着了，迪卢木多从后视镜里扫了几眼，不知怎么想起刚认识希杜丽她用猫咪的咕噜声与“杂种”的不同含义做的类比。他闭着眼睛的样子几乎称得上沉静柔和，临走闹翻不过十几分钟，可是开出一段距离后就连迪卢木多都突然感到这一晚上有点长。  
命运才不会因为疲惫而令你顺利，它只会向你认为的万无一失中丢下石子。进入城区后，行进中的车身轻轻一震，后侧的防弹玻璃上突然出现了一颗子弹。迪卢木多反应很快地猛打方向盘，把卧在后面睡觉的吉尔伽美什甩下座位，车头直直撞进了某间夜晚停业的店铺。  
“啊——杂种！你怎么开的车！”  
迪卢木多在枪械包的拎把上一按便解开了所有固定带，像条鱼一般从驾驶座滑到吉尔伽美什身边，空着的那只手按住他的肩膀飞快地说道。  
“请别起来，靠着车门。”子弹打不穿防弹钢板。  
吉尔伽美什仍然捂着撞疼的后脑勺，但后背已经靠上了车门。他恼怒地仰头瞟了眼车窗，“7.62x54mm。”迪卢木多一听便知是狙击弹的型号，手上下意识停了停。金发的男人再一低头正看到敞开的枪械包里面最显眼的那一把，饶是面临刺杀，前军火商仍杀气腾腾地笑了一声，“你们杀手遇到用同款的不会觉得尴尬吗？”  
这种事情很常见，军火商不问顾客地提供货物，而优秀产品总是众人追捧。迪卢木多没伸手碰自己的狙击枪，从旁边摸出一把自动手枪，翻开来看了看弹夹，然后递给吉尔伽美什，那是“红蔷薇”的备用型号。  
“这种事情，谁死了谁尴尬，”梦神之子在黑暗里抬起金色的眼睛，问他的雇主，“您有什么头绪吗？”  
“没有，”吉尔伽美什没什么紧张感地伸手在他脸颊上碰了碰，“去把他们宰了，让情报部分析完以后就有了。”  
“如您所愿。”  
车门打开又关上，迪卢木多悄无声息地下了车。吉尔伽美什已经被暗杀习惯了，他对被砸疼的愤怒都比知道有人要杀自己要真情实感。因为职业和地位的缘故，谋杀毫不奇怪，他都懒得去对着嫌疑人名单猜今天是谁。但是迪卢木多有很大把握确定刚才一枪谁打的：奥斯卡——他的弟子，他们拥有同样的枪械品位，不仅如此，这一枪是临时起意。  
他就是知道。  
说出来其实并不是什么难以置信的能力。如果你和一个人很熟，那么你甚至能看着他的笔迹判断他的心情。弹痕就是杀手的笔迹，奥斯卡总算没把自己的教诲忘干净，不至于真的相信他为阿尔托莉雅工作。  
迪卢木多不知道他是怎么猜到吉尔伽美什的，以他雇主允许流通的外界信息来说，如果把阿尔托莉雅的潜在盟友或者密谋者列成一张名单，吉尔伽美什是最不可能的人选。奥斯卡得出的结论却连自己都无法说服，于是挑了回吉尔伽美什别墅的路线蹲着，最后开了这一枪，然后蒙对了。吉尔伽美什到哪里都有房产，但是住的地方只有一个——他洗白后搬进去的房子、实验室的所在地。  
咚咚咚，咚咚咚。  
迪卢木多靠在墙壁上听着脚步声，在心里判断出方位，顺便规划了一下解决这些人的线路便冲了出去。三枪准确地穿透了三个人的眉心后他闪入一个房间，然后随便把什么丢了出去吸引火力，在横飞的弹壳遮掩下他又丢了一个榴弹。  
火焰裹着气浪轰然膨胀。  
这种战斗他带着格兰尼逃亡的路上实在已经经历过了无数次，感谢人类在杀死同类上的不懈努力，现代武器令他能够他孤身一人屠杀着人数众多的敌人。他的枪械包和“红蔷薇”早已经被扔下，死去的敌人是他源源不绝的火力。  
人数对他没有意义，因为他没有留在吉尔伽美什身边，没有面临困守的窘境。他们撞进的只是一个小小的工艺品商店，在对方人数众多的情况下没有什么可以利用的地利。如果是那样才是以一对多，而现在是他的一人围猎。他清理得越干净，越没有漏网之鱼去威胁吉尔伽美什。  
他是黑夜里的利刃，这才是他的战场。  
吉尔伽美什脑袋被撞蒙了都能选择把迪卢木多放出去，而不是强留他原地保护。这决定不合他的身份，但是非常正确。相比于巴，迪卢木多只能说“勉强当个保镖用”，而现在奥斯卡得为这冒失的一枪付出他培养的手下。  
“迪卢木多！”  
“是奥迪那！”  
迪卢木多在楼道内奔跑腾挪，有人认出了他，也有他完全没见过的生面孔。他身上有芬恩的诛杀令，从他带着格兰尼逃离费奥纳的时候就有，在他低调回来后被“撤销”。可事实证明那只是他自己一厢情愿，看来只要自己的头没被送到芬恩面前，大概永远不会结束。时间和安格斯的洗脑冲淡了他对费奥纳的记忆，唯独加深了芬恩的印象：前雇主永远维持着老派的谨慎与狠辣，直到确认死亡之前绝不原谅背叛。  
又是一发手榴弹。  
迪卢木多乘机换了一个弹夹，踩着爆炸后的火焰踹开了门就是一枪。无论如何，说到用枪，没有人比他更快更准，他可以趁着爆炸的巨响点死门里的所有人。反正人不会多，他记得行动小队的编制，门里只有一个、最多两个……褐发的中年男人应声倒地，而奥斯卡扔了什么东西过来就翻窗而出。迪卢木多极快地又开一枪退出门外躲避。听子弹穿透的声音那不像是炸弹。再进去时奥斯卡的身影已经消失了。  
这边16楼，有滑索的声音……迪卢木多看也不看地枪口一挪，对着半死之人的手腕又是一发，至少离开腰部的保险栓。头部中枪还能继续攻击的人并不是电影情节，毕竟艺术源于生活。他在窗前举枪瞄准，但是在速度极快的滑索上想要不冲着要害打下奥斯卡几乎不可能，只是一念的犹豫他便在撞破对面的玻璃后彻底消失。对面的构造和这一边不同，这一栋楼孤零零地杵着，适合狙击但旁边没什么能逃的出路。对面是相对较为低矮的住宅和商铺，奥斯卡只要从他看不见的后门出去便无迹可寻。  
“科恩，好久不见。”  
迪卢木多只好放下枪，对着死人点了点头，脚下的尸体已经面目全非。人人看他都是见了鬼或是看见大笔美金的表情还是让他感到烦躁了。科恩是执行部队的分队长之一，现在应该已经升到队长了——以前迪卢木多的其中一个身份，否则不可能调动这么多人。作为过来人，他对此倒没有什么特别恶意的想法，只是觉得奥斯卡能使唤动他，仅仅为了证明一个连自己都不信的念头，大概从自己死后他作为继承人也成长了不少。他捡起奥斯卡之前丢来的东西，普普通通的只是一个小型医用药箱，印着乌鲁克产业的标识。  
吉尔伽美什可能并不是阿尔托莉雅的敌人，现在再加一条吉尔伽美什是迪卢木多的新主人。光是有这两条额外情报奥斯卡只要能活着回去，那么他的行动就不算失败，或者他已经将消息传了回去？如果他确实掌握着通讯网的话，可能已经通报给该知道的人了。情报控制并非万能，只是引导错误的方向而已。人无法抹除自己的一切痕迹，如果有了明确的情报为指引，发现更多的证据和真正的联系也只是时间问题。  
迪卢木多本来还真想问问奥斯卡为什么作出如上的猜测，但是现在没机会了。吉尔伽美什和阿尔托莉雅精心控制的真相已经从自己的手里流了出去，两次他都没有杀了奥斯卡，就因为一个立下时他甚至都没有设想过敌对情形的誓言。现在他得立刻回到吉尔伽美什的身边：如果奥斯卡愿意再冒一点风险，吉尔伽美什现在孤身一人。  
……  
迪卢木多赶到的时候吉尔伽美什瞄准了他，单手握枪，见到是他举着手出来才把枪口挪开，眼底满是百无聊赖的神色。他走近过去，吉尔伽美什靠在车门上，伸出手指点着他的胳膊让他原地转了一圈，见他除了一点擦伤外基本没事，口气便不怎么好了。  
“有余力怎么没有留个活口，杂种？”  
“最初开枪的狙击手逃了，我担心有其他的漏网之鱼。”迪卢木多伸手想把自己的枪要回来，这种定制款的自动手枪后坐力偏大，需要双手手持。他自己单手持枪是经过训练，吉尔伽美什同样也是这令他感到惊讶，他清楚前军火商对武器的了解程度。  
吉尔伽美什沉着脸，突然抬手便冲着旁边开枪，精确地命中了杂货柜台上方挂着的一个飞镖靶，五枪全是靶心。在封闭的杂货店里，枪声震耳欲聋，犹如近在咫尺的惊雷。这场刺杀对他来说像是儿戏一样，他根本没用上。弹匣一共六发，还剩一颗子弹，吉尔伽美什把滚烫的枪口抵在身边人的胸口。  
“‘红蔷薇’呢？”  
“打空后扔了。”迪卢木多皱了皱眉，因为那非常烫，像一个逼近的烟头。除了编码，“鸟儿”没什么东西是不可更换的。  
“告诉我，对方人这么多，你都花费了一番功夫才干掉他们，手里的火力甚至都用完一轮……我这里却无人问津？无论什么时候有人刺杀，我都不会意外，可是迪卢木多，你是凭什么把他们留在了原地？你是有什么作为杀手以外的价值？他们认识你吗？你认识他们吗？”  
迪卢木多看着他的眼睛一言不发，一片晦暗中不知是什么神色。吉尔伽美什从没什么耐心等，几乎都想开口让他随便交代点什么。人的大脑毕竟是人身上最复杂的一块东西，不是一块面包想切多少切多少，安格斯选择删除他死亡前的记忆，也就是说迪卢木多记得过去杀的每一个人、为什么去杀、杀的时候见到了什么。  
这世上有的是比单纯的技术更值钱的东西，情报是其中之一。但吉尔伽美什忘了一点，“鸟儿”的神秘感也是其中之一。迪卢木多的动作极为利落，只一下便分别握住他的手腕和食指，拉近，贴紧，扣下扳机。即使吉尔伽美什用力抽手，枪口也没离开心脏半分。  
夜晚的风声里响起了迟到而刺耳的警笛，淹没了手枪空发的轻微机械声，就和所有无声无息碎裂在黑暗里的东西一样。


	17. 16

**欲望令人高瞻远瞩，盲目的爱使人坠入井底。**

 ****  
杀手这种古老行当在安格斯的手里焕发出新生是源于其附加价值，有时你雇佣“鸟儿”甚至不是为了去杀死谁，只是需要一个背景干净的人去带个信。迪卢木多也差不多，在阿尔托莉雅家里说的话并不是嘴上说说，就算她不在旁边看着，只要吉尔伽美什的意思表示足够明确，他不会犹豫。  
安格斯这么骗每个“鸟儿”，说他们死后会一定能重新回到他身边，“鸟儿”大多爱他，所以自然是相信的。说是大多是因为迪卢木多是不信的少数派，数量少到只有他一个人，有时候他自己都不知道安格斯为什么仍然选择养大他。“仙境”的训练死亡率不高但总是有的，死人身上的成本由活下去的人背负。迪卢木多12岁的时候相信死掉的人一定是训练中失手，现在总不可能还相信papa真的满脸慈爱地仅仅只是“看着”他们训练。不过即使是papa也没有跟他辩论过雇凶杀人的情况下到底下达命令的人是凶手还是开枪的人是，那是哲学问题，反正“鸟儿”的恨与爱归于他一人身上，而迪卢木多早早地被丢了出去。  
安格斯不知道自己的孩子如果不爱自己能不能爱上别人，迪卢木多也不知道其他“鸟儿”死后如果真的回到papa，也就是亲口命令他们去死的人身边是什么样的心情。  
直到警察来的时候吉尔伽美什和迪卢木多仍然在沉默中僵持，吉尔伽美什刚刚失手折了他的刀，除此之外还能做什么迪卢木多没想好。他们明显不是本地人且各自带着极为棘手的气质，进来查看情况的警察都有些不敢轻举妄动。从撞进杂货铺的车牌上能查到的持有人照片不是其中任何一个，封闭的室内弥漫着硝烟味。刚才的枪战中迪卢木多基本无所顾忌，周边住户在听到警笛后恐怕正如雨后冒出的蘑菇那般打爆警察局的电话，行动小队的尸体很快会被发现。  
如果这些地方警察不关注富豪榜，那么他们很大概率不认识这个金发男人是那位，押人回去做笔录也只是时间问题。而吉尔伽美什查完了名下的哪一家公司在为当地警察局长进行“金融服务”后就一言不发地靠在柜台上，既然有，那事情已经解决了。迪卢木多只等这些地方警察什么时候动手，他好大开杀戒。钢铁侠脱下高科技铠甲还是富翁、慈善家和天才，他就单纯很多，他在培训杀手的地方长大，在黑帮渡过青春期，如果不去符合任何人的买断的样子，他至少也是个暴徒。  
“杂种。”预定不屑于说话的吉尔伽美什突然叫了一声，迪卢木多没有任何反应。那也不是在叫他，一位女性警员匆匆进来，她的头发是亮眼的橙色。  
“我是藤丸立香，是负责吉尔伽美什的警员。”她向同事出示了自己的证件，地方警察与国际刑警并不是一路人，他们很乐意把烫手山芋丢掉。迪卢木多认识这个名字，负责吉尔伽美什的国际刑警，也是他的线人。他跟着吉尔伽美什坐上了后面一辆警车。去警局对他来说真是新奇的体验。  
“好好配合，德莫特，希杜丽会来接我的。困了就让他们给你买咖啡。”吉尔伽美什吩咐完自己的“保镖”，藤丸立香就给他开了门出去了。不管怎么说他肯定能无罪释放，有钱人从不自己开枪。迪卢木多面无表情地在心里过了一下退役军人且有佣兵经历的法国人德莫特的人设，克制住自己想要看过去的目光，带着手铐进了旁边另一间。  
……  
电话过了很久才被接通，吉尔伽美什没说话，他打得特别不是时候，对面用鞭子把墙壁甩得啪啪响。  
“所以你到底出了什么问题，平安夜party上给我打电话？你知道我的驯鹿们正跪在地上等我吗？”  
现在已经过了凌晨，是圣诞节了。吉尔伽美什不猜也知道驯鹿是什么鬼东西，他一点都不意外梅芙用词是复数。不过是他坏人好事在先，又有求于人，只能拧着眉毛听她把牢骚发完。  
“带‘狂王’来见我一下。”  
“迪卢木多出了什么问题？”梅芙宛如蜜糖的声音顿时沉了下来，吉尔伽美什的沉默便是肯定回答。她说：“知道了，48小时内我会过来一趟，取决于斯卡哈想什么时候冲进这个安全屋，反正我得到的消息是六小时后。”  
国际刑警拥有以任何理由逮捕别人24小时的权力，斯卡哈大概正施施然地在外面包围让她提前品尝绝望。可梅芙看似甜美，也是脾气极硬的类型，就算掉进笼子了也决不让猎人如意，连狂欢也要照旧。  
“晚点再自暴自弃，梅芙，坐标发过来，然后多撑一会儿。”  
不知怎地吉尔伽美什觉得梅芙的神情在他眼前非常清晰，他揉揉眉心，因为熬夜而头疼起来：本来他应该和阿尔托莉雅兄妹情深地窝在一间屋子里打游戏，然后去抢她的主卧睡，而不是在凌晨一两点组织一场和FBI硬碰硬的抢人行动。斯卡哈算是他的老熟人，解决掉梅芙后，她就得能腾的出手重新回来负责自己了。  
吉尔伽美什摸了摸口袋，掏出了一颗子弹。金属的弹壳带着体温，模糊地反射出他的金发与红眼。只要是枪就会走火，所以他事先把它取了出来，但是走火的却是迪卢木多。安格斯那个老神棍曾经说过“鸟儿”的使用寿命为15年左右，因为人是社会性动物，属于人类的感情无论怎样压抑也会萌发，像是种子必定破土而出。还好世界是这么的危险，“鸟儿”活不到这么久。  
可梦神之子不是“鸟儿”。他最后的眼神无畏无惧，比真正的武器更加冰冷。迪卢木多就用这个作为“随便说点什么都可以”的回答，然后彻底撕了“一把好刀”的外皮。  
是他想玩这个游戏，现在又是他玩不下去，吉尔伽美什本该感到久违的怒火，为有人竟然以为可以凭自己而摆布他的位置。即使最开始提出的人是迪卢木多，说结束的也该是他吉尔伽美什。枪走火的时候会在黑夜里留下一闪而没的光，那么迪卢木多走火的时候又有什么？在那底下的人是个早已死去的亡灵，契约将之强留于世。  
“挚友啊……”  
早已死去的人……可这世上总是还会有人能折射出相同的光辉，尽管他们没有任何相似之处，但只要一瞬就好，已经足以将吉尔伽美什心中涌动的暴戾给压回去了。  
吉尔伽美什是天生的领导者，他从六岁起就知道搜罗能够毫不犹豫为自己而死的人，不必说，是伊修塔尔教的。二十岁的时候恩奇都死在他眼前，他感同身受地觉得自己死了一次，谁都知道，是伊修塔尔干的——自此以后他才开始为人把自己当作道具而感到愤怒。现在他的年龄又比当时翻了一倍，而伊修塔尔却死在旧日时光里。  
人在什么时候会把自己当成道具？最开始是别无选择，时间久了就渐渐看不到除此以外的道路了。  
恩奇都比迪卢木多浑然天成得多，毕竟安努家族是真正稳定的后盾，道具可以不被启用、不与人交流地死去，就像从未存在过。混乱动荡的年代里值钱的货物上大多沾着人的血，可是真正的人命甚至还够不上如今的明码标价。“它”最初是为伊修塔尔准备的，看，连性别都是模糊的，以后的主人想要它是怎样它就是怎样，哪怕把它送给吉尔伽美什作为合作的诚意。最初的精诚合作变成后来的反目成仇，恩奇都并不在乎自己在吉尔伽美什的身边已经超出了他原本存在的意义和时间，但他仍然固执地认为自己是个人形武器，而吉尔伽美什是一个军火商、鉴赏家与收藏家，所以他们是朋友。  
欲望一旦被点燃便开始发光，就算是全世界的黑暗与罪恶一起盖上来也无法再被熄灭。某种意义上梅芙看男人的眼光已经超过了口是心非的吉尔伽美什。  
迪卢木多隐藏在谦逊外表下的是桀骜、无畏与近乎傲慢的矜持，仿佛命运是借他的手行事的，被他听到名字的性命必定会坏在他手上；而所有活着的人，都是因为没有和他战斗而幸存的。这般狂悖无礼的杂种死不足惜，吉尔伽美什无论何时都会给出这种评价，阿尔托莉雅相信了，连他自己都差点信了。人类固然有其愚蠢，但仍有闪光之处，像是黄金与杂矿总是相互伴生，而他能辨别其成色。  
藤丸立香在走廊的尽头暗中观察。  
“杂种，你看起来很闲啊？”  
年轻的国际刑警硬着头皮挪了过去，权衡了一秒萌混过关的可能性后，老老实实地提出了交易请求。  
“王啊，您来都来了，给我点能交差的东西。”  
吉尔伽美什冷笑了一声以示对萌混过关的不屑，凑近了看杂种的精明干练全萎靡成缺觉的困顿。她赶来得只比当地警察慢一点，别是最近都加班到没怎么睡。身为幕后黑手他当然知道知道是怎么回事，Alter……现在得叫Avenger，她的表现令全世界都正视了吉尔德莱斯的基因调制技术，他主动放出的三份副本被各方势力撕扯，甚至连黑王阿尔托莉雅都被惊动了。  
“想要交差还是想要继续加班，杂种？”  
至少有一点藤丸立香抓得很准，她总是在这种地方选择正确：吉尔伽美什很习惯被人请求，而他现在确实不急着走。  
藤丸立香立刻挺直腰板，问道：“您的下一步计划？”  
“看来是想加班，”吉尔伽美什打了个响指，“本王要现场调查报告。”


	18. 17

17  
**这世上有太多孤独的人害怕先踏出一步。**  
审讯室的隔壁房间，藤丸立香刚刷完门卡，吉尔伽美什大摇大摆地走了进去。通常她会和同事在这里观察审讯情况，但是和事主一起围观事主保镖被审讯还是第一次。吉尔伽美什看了一眼那张被鬼鬼祟祟迅速收起的无记名卡，明知故问道：“你权限又提升了？” “怎么可能？”藤丸立香苦笑道，她年纪不到，哪怕手里的成绩能让这地方警局里的所有人汗颜，仍然得不到晋升。吉尔伽美什不会多此一举，小丫头很有意思，他需要她一直留在一线。好在藤丸立香自己其实并不在乎这些事，也不容易受规则的拘束。想到面前的是更无法无天的吉尔伽美什，她急急补了一句：“别告诉老师。”  
藤丸立香拥有诸多特权的一大原因是：几乎所有在黑暗世界里赫赫有名的刑警都是她的老师，其中最有为人师长模样、也最严厉的那位是斯卡哈。原本她才够资格负责吉尔伽美什，只不过她忙着追着梅芙满世界跑。梅芙与芬恩决裂后为吉尔伽美什工作已经世人皆知。  
从普通警校学生的少年时代到年轻的国际刑警，藤丸立香因一次爆炸事件获得了诡异的成长路径。现在无论是多么出名或难缠的刑警她都能说上话，连斯卡哈都放心把吉尔伽美什往她这里扔。也不知该说近墨者黑还是受益匪浅，她和她老师行事差不多地天马行空，都是彻头彻尾的结果主义。吉尔伽美什和斯卡哈非常不对付却愿意和她互为线人，在一个安全的范围内互惠互利，并在所有需要的时候能拿出结果让不满的人闭嘴。尽管脾气差得举世皆知，但吉尔伽美什有足够的能力言出必行，藤丸立香侥幸没让他失望过，也因此回报丰厚。她觉得吉尔伽美什其实人还算不错，尽管连加拉哈德有时都对此不甚赞同。  
“那就祈祷本王能被那愚蠢的审讯取悦到吧。”吉尔伽美什径直坐上了主位。藤丸立香让声音通道打开，审讯室的设计可以让他们清晰地在这边听到，平时则是隔音的。其实就算吉尔伽美什不提出要求，她在事后也要看录像了解一下这个凭空出现的所谓保镖——德莫特，她需要知道他扮演了一个怎样的角色。反而是提出要求的吉尔伽美什只看了才五分钟就低下头玩自己被送回来的IPad——名义上还在审讯中，Ipad的网络连接没有开。他存的单机游戏够多，从纸牌到3D魔方再到自己和自己下棋，打发时间绰绰有余。  
确实没什么意思，德莫特几乎无懈可击。藤丸立香在一个小时后得出了和吉尔伽美什只花了五分钟的相同结论：她的同事在浪费时间，但她没法指责什么，因为她自己上也不会做的更好了。  
“王啊，或许您愿意说一下他到底是什么来头？”  
“一把掉在地上又被本王捡起来磨亮的刀。”  
吉尔伽美什出乎意料地回答了，描述的语句也很能说明问题。藤丸立香的心里只能接受吉尔伽美什随心所欲地扔东西，每时每刻都消费掉这样那样她无法想象价值的东西，因此特别难以想象他会低头、弯腰、再利用。但是再问下去显然不可能，因为他们的交易已经谈妥了——把现场调查的结果发给牛若丸，作为回报她会得知名为Alter的改造人的动向。多嘴的份吉尔伽美什自己愿意说还好，否则她拿不出对方感兴趣的信息作为交换便是不敬。她可不想被他换掉。不过现在看来对方的兴趣不仅于此。  
“你和加拉哈德……”吉尔伽美什顿了顿，那表情明显是思考了一秒“那杂种是不是叫加拉哈德”后又放弃，“现在怎么样？”  
藤丸立香见他放下平板倒扣在桌面上，意识到自己现在有机会，尽管她还不清楚这个机会到底是什么，但她回答得毫不迟疑。  
“我们仍然是同事，现在现场负责的就是他，私交是最好的朋友。”  
“朋友？自你从爆炸现场把他拖出来之后，你们不就开始同居了？”  
“呃，是这样的。”  
“你喜欢他吗？”  
“这个……”  
藤丸立香紧张得脸上发烫，吉尔伽美什吃错什么药突然问这种问题，像是重温高中学校里的教导主任。而阻塞她回答，令她张口结舌的竟然是她没有好好想过这个问题的答案，从来没有。  
“他是你男朋友吗？”吉尔伽美什又换了个问题。他每个问题大概等待30秒的回答，然后便继续下一个，不回答便换个问法，审讯技巧可以当个警察用。藤丸立香心想到底是他见过的审讯场面都足够他自学成才，还是因为他是吉尔伽美什所以他随便看看审讯视频就可以学个八九不离十。  
“交……交往中。”  
“恩，先同居后交往。怎么做的？随便说点相处细节，隐私部分不用勉强。”  
藤丸立香开始怀疑人生，见了鬼了吉尔伽美什完全是一幅感兴趣的样子。这算什么？前军火商，现白道富豪想知道庶民谈恋爱的样子？如果她在便利店里看到这种轻小说封面说不定还会愿意拿起来翻一翻，在指挥室里被货真价实的大人物注视着问话，问得还真是一堆琐事，怎么想也是做梦都没做到过的展开。  
“……我们一直在一起。”  
“一起去食堂吃东西，或者一起叫外卖，如果不在一起就会用手机拍自己的饭。”  
“我们……”  
……  
“你们分享自己的生活。”吉尔伽美什不开口嘲讽的时候几乎说得上是个很好的谈话对象，轻而易举地从恋爱中少女的破碎描述里抓住重点。最后他若有所思地总结道：“即使同居以后再开始相互了解，过程听起来也没有什么差别。”  
“一般都是先有好感再慢慢发展，只要加拉哈德还愿意陪着我，他的眼睛还在看着我，其他的都只是时间问题。”  
藤丸立香终于能拿出冷静的工作态度，然后决定最近要少加班去陪一下加拉哈德。吉尔伽美什露出了几分赞许的神色，倒是不计较被人利用来解决情感问题，藤丸立香向来擅长抓住一切机会又不令人讨厌，这是很稀有的品质。况且她的谏言也不是没有道理。他看了一眼单向玻璃的审讯室，迪卢木多被揍了一拳，脸正好朝去另一边。  
“看来你们审不出本王的保镖，除了我交代他告诉你们的。这次的谋杀我会推到意大利人头上，但事实上这个家族已经被黑王灭口了，我不会罢休，然后我会发现这个家族的一个干净的旁系是爱尔兰黑帮的资金源……”  
藤丸立香曾经独立追查一起爆炸事件，并因此正面成为了阿尔托莉雅的敌人。她甚至令阿尔托莉雅都吃了个小亏，可黑王差点让这个小警察连带着她的特工男朋友一起人间蒸发。吉尔伽美什调停这一切并庇护了她，却也阻止了她继续调查的路，就像一条无法后退的血路突然被干脆截断。因此她是少数知道黑王并不像传闻中的那样与英雄王水火不容的人。推到黑王头上是常规做法——一个手段酷烈的仇敌什么都做得出来，可是和平时却不一样。  
“你要开战了吗？”她脱口而出。  
“胆敢谋害本王的性命，芬恩得为此付出代价。”  
藤丸立香飞快地记下吉尔伽美什每一句话、提到的人名甚至说话时的语气用以日后分析。关于吉尔伽美什的资料少得可怜，军火商的经历令眼前的金发男人敏锐得不可思议，甚至到了加拉哈德都对她吐槽过说简直无懈可击，并且怀疑他晚上是怎么安心睡觉的地步。吉尔伽美什不允许被监听或录音，他主动配合留下的证据事后会莫名其妙地被销毁，如果偷偷使用直升机或是车载监听设备，那么神不知鬼不觉地被炸掉也只能由发起申请的部门自己吃进。能够调动政客事后施压是一码事，但是精准打击并且斩草除根的狠辣只有被剁了爪子的那些人才知道了。藤丸立香的记事本算是特殊待遇，吉尔伽美什顶多拿过去冷嘲热讽一番或者撕一页空白下来折纸飞机。他的原话是“被绑在车里等爆炸的经历这辈子有一次都太多”，立香猜想是黑王做过了他就不做了的意思。就算说出来恐怕也没人相信，他们真是一伙的。  
同样，折在吉尔伽美什手里的顶尖雇佣杀手不计其数，能从正主口中说出来的被谋害性命，显然是离成功一步之遥了。藤丸立香意识到这就是吉尔伽美什给她的能交差的东西，杀手充其量只是战场中的流弹，危险、致命但也仅此而已。他要借题发挥，向芬恩发难。她在本子上写下了“G看起来没有明确证据证明自己的猜测”。  
吉尔伽美什看在眼里只是哼了一声，挥挥手开始赶人：“希杜丽快来了，接下来让她陪你玩。”  
虽然一个外人在审讯室把警察赶了出去有些不妥，不过今天藤丸立香没费什么功夫就得到了足够的信息，她也不想呆在这里。  
“我去现场。”加拉哈德就在那里。  
藤丸立香虽然是个小丫头，却从入职起就在一线混，经验其实极为丰富。如她猜想的那样，他不知道这一次是谁主使的。针对他的刺杀常有风声，有的是人出于利益早早提醒他卖他人情。但是“谁”都不知道吉尔伽美什今晚的行程——拜访宿敌的住处，又在晚间打道回府。  
既知道他和阿尔托莉雅的关系，又知道他今晚的行程——这个范围实在太小。与其想是谁，不如想想为什么。有什么好处是他给不了的，如果有仇的话直接给一枪难道不比走漏信息更快，到底是毫无理由地背叛还是无意泄露？吉尔伽美什靠在审讯室外面的墙上，心里飞快地转过各种念头，手下也不慢地调配人手去救援梅芙。他估算的时间差不多，希杜丽已经交涉完毕了来找他了。  
身边门把一动，吉尔伽美什关上Ipad，抬手抚上迪卢木多的脸。迪卢木多第一反应是后退，但是因为希杜丽和律师就在旁边，于是站稳了没动，任凭他把自己的脸拧偏过去看了看。  
不是什么名声在外的凶神也是有点坏处的，吉尔伽美什伸出一根食指在迪卢木多有点肿起来的地方戳来戳去，迪卢木多捏住了那根手指，他又偏过头看向别处。吉尔伽美什哼了一声。  
“告诉他，一般这种情况该怎么做。”  
事物的发展总是很难逃脱吉尔伽美什的设想，现实时常令他无聊——吉尔伽美什知道迪卢木多会干什么，后来他学会了自己找乐子——但是他想也别想。希杜丽上前把人拉到旁边说悄悄话。  
“自行报复，律师函警告，揭露他受贿，死亡威胁。迪卢木多，如果被打的是我那就是第四个，是你的话我建议第一个。王有这么多钱，拿来买身边的人的忠心还是很值的，不要因为我们影响到王的心情。半个小时够吗，我们在门口等你。”  
“五分钟足够，不然要出事了。”迪卢木多返身打开审讯室的门。刚才审讯他的两个警察正在里面抽烟，见他去而复返，诧异地看着他。  
“感到高兴吧先生们，你们捡回了一条命。”  
…… 


	19. 18

18  
**一枚落在地上的硬币，星星的一面朝上。**

****

因为吉尔伽美什遇袭的缘故，原本被钦定放一天假的巴也赶来了，她把车停在警局门口等他们，看起来刚从家里出来，衣着宽松，白发随意地挽起不妨碍行动。但是无论是吉尔伽美什还是迪卢木多只要扫一眼就能判断出她的武装全齐。巴正从车窗里十分责备地瞪着两个人，她的眼睛跟吉尔伽美什一模一样是鲜红的颜色。在她的目光下迪卢木多收敛气息，假装自己是个无关路人；吉尔伽美什的良心根本不会痛，因为他从没被巴拧着脖子提起来过，所以他坦然极了。希杜丽莞尔一笑，伸手拉开副驾驶的门坐在巴的旁边。  
一路无话。  
迪卢木多下车前被吉尔伽美什吩咐去他房间等他。巴和希杜丽被留下了。吉尔伽美什坐在车前盖上，指指自己的两个属下。  
“说说你们从昨晚到今天做了什么。”  
“干活。替您参加那个您不想去的慈善晚宴，约下了一个意大利家族主持的拍卖场。明场和暗场都约了，明场有您看中的藏品，暗场芬恩或他的继承人会去。结束后我在办公室做信息筛选，您去拍卖场上可能用到的……直到我知道您又进局子了。内网账号登录时长和检索数据可以证明。”  
希杜丽说完捏了捏巴的肩膀，白发的保镖看起来有点紧张。  
“打游戏。Steam游戏时长大概可以证明，凌晨左右我有出过房间门去楼下喝水和吃晚饭，但没有离开房子。”  
“审讯室里没有网。”吉尔伽美什的语气听起来活像是个被留堂的高中生。不过他们都知道，巴负责安保系统，她知道别墅里所有大大小小的警报与监控的位置，没有任何东西能证明她是否离开，是否帮助别人进出。  
“这次谁的嫌疑最大？”希杜丽问道。  
“瞎猜都准的是阿尔托莉雅，本王等小丫头和她男朋友的现场调查报告。”吉尔伽美什嘴上这么说，实际上哪次反击错过对象。这次他出奇的谨慎，因为泄露的人离他太近，近到连他都不相信有主动背叛的可能。  
“我这两天需要把枪交出来吗？”巴问道。  
“不必。你有时间，阿尔托莉雅有动机，迪卢木多两者都有，但他做了以后没有再一个下家可去。”所以我一会儿还去房间里睡他，“所以你留着你的工作，照常就行。”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地摆摆手进屋去了。  
“就这样？”巴看起来非常惊讶，她跟随吉尔伽美什的时候军火商已经变成了“前”军火商，并且把杀人放火的糟心事一股脑交给了他的好妹妹。  
“就这样。”希杜丽听说巴以前所在的日本黑道会把人埋进水泥后沉入河中，但即使如此她也希望巴这辈子都别见到安努家族的人是什么手段。  
——伊修塔尔在某次遭遇危机后回来看见她的丈夫饮宴庆祝并且试图染指她的财产后杀死了他，杀手帮她把尸体拖进厨房，她在砧板上把人的脑袋切了下来放在了长桌的首席上，在宾客跑光变得空空如也的宴会厅开了她的离婚party。在喝第一瓶酒的时候为自己的丈夫感到悲伤，因为自吉尔伽美什拒绝她以后，这一位她还算喜欢。喝到第二瓶的时候开始大笑，说接下来她的敌人就只有吉尔伽美什一个了。开第三瓶的时候一边开那该死的木塞一边哭，说为什么每个人接近她都是想要换取什么，事后又背叛。此时还敢呆在她身边的只有一直以来都没有离开她的一个叫Emiya的日本杀手和希杜丽，两人都是伊修塔尔的情人，但遗憾的是当时他们谁都没有说话。没有人能理解伊修塔尔，没有人适合站在她身边，除了吉尔伽美什。  
巴拍了她一下，希杜丽惊醒自己刚才在发呆：“抱歉，我太困了。忙了一天，刚洗完澡就接到电话说王进了警察局，旁边的楼里全是枪战痕迹……”  
“谁会背叛？”巴直截了当地问道。  
“总而言之不是你。”吉尔伽美什如果觉得她是叛徒的话至少会留下迪卢木多，而不是能安抚巴情绪的自己。希杜丽眼见着巴伸手掏口袋，开玩笑般的语气说：“啊，我自辩，我也不是。”  
“那谁是？”巴只是摸出一枚硬币给希杜丽，“撇开你我：迪卢木多，黑王，王他自己。可惜硬币没有三面。”  
希杜丽用柔软的手指把硬币从巴紧绷的掌心拈了起来，说：“王从不玩苦肉计。这世上没什么目的或计划比他自己珍贵。”或许正是这样吉尔伽美什保留了安努家族以及作为军火商得到的财富，仿佛对着未来的棋盘规划了过去的落子。而伊修塔尔则永远有着燃尽她身边所有人也不够的远大目标，像是乘着天舟永不停歇的光。  
不知道是哪个国家的硬币在她手指间灵巧地翻了几翻，希杜丽正色道：“我仍然做此重申，大小姐以前被称为幸运女神，并指名我作为她的神官。但实际上我是无神论者，抛硬币的概率是二分之一。正面反面对我没有任何意义，抛硬币也产生不了任何影响。答应我，不要在王的命令以外做事，之后王彻查一切的时候才是需要你的时候。”  
巴点头，显然对这样的声明已经听过无数次了。自从某一次和希杜丽进入战区又险死还生后她开始迷信这小小的硬币，如果有一个人次次都能猜中，仿佛是幸运女神一般，如巴这般职业的人总是更能接受这世上或许真的存在超自然的事物。  
“如果是人像，那就是阿尔托莉雅。是星星，就是迪卢木多。”  
硬币向空中翻滚上升，希杜丽抛完后不看结果，直接向着自己房间走去，巴在半空一把握住了它。  
伊修塔尔曾经说过永远不要拒绝别人向你寻求幸运的举动，如果是举手之劳的话能给就给，换一场胜利不知道这有多划算。科学宣称一切都可以被解释，所以它也是信仰的一种，和无法解释的神秘实际上可以等量齐观。从以前开始，希杜丽擅长替伊修塔尔解决一切她摆不平的科技产品，不相信她信的东西，只相信她本人。她每抛一次硬币就会想起伊修塔尔一次，所以她从不拒绝。

吉尔伽美什在微微透出晨光的厨房里堵住了在偷吃的迪卢木多。他刚刚热完三明治，塞了一嘴，牛奶杯的旁边有一把枪，就是借给吉尔伽美什用过的定制款——也是对着迪卢木多胸口空开了一枪的那一把。他和凶器总是非常般配，手枪出现在厨房不比一根银色的咖啡匙来得更显眼。  
说好在房间见面却不约而同都选择了先来厨房偷吃的两人面面相觑，迪卢木多迟疑地舔了舔手指上的奶酪，用干净的那只手从口袋里摸出一只弹夹，放在枪上，往吉尔伽美什哪儿推了推。他的手上还带着被Avenger用指甲划出的伤口。  
“你是打算一辈子不说话了，杂种？现在我要问你不在房间，拿着枪打算去做什么？别告诉我你想用枪管搅牛奶。”  
吉尔伽美什走了过去，把枪和弹夹一个扔进水槽，一个划了弧线越过大半个厨房精准地进去了垃圾桶。他拉开冰箱门，从里面拿了葡萄酒。迪卢木多发誓他用不屑的眼神瞥了自己的牛奶。  
吉尔伽美什一口气喝下去小半瓶，白瓷般的肤色上出现了一丝红晕，但是盖不住通宵出现的黑眼圈。他比迪卢木多大很多，但是不显老又惯常是垂顺的金色短发，站在面部轮廓深刻的爱尔兰人身边时常让身边的人难以判断具体年龄。也只有在这种时候迪卢木多才对吉尔伽美什的资料年龄有实感，他经历了两次战斗（跟奥斯卡的算一次，警局的不算），只是需要补充热量；吉尔伽美什甚至在车上小睡过一会儿，可是现在和他说话都需要喝酒提神。  
“迪卢木多，说点什么。我今天的行踪被泄露，而这范围小到所有知情人直接推开我办公室的们给我一枪都比安排刺杀要来得快。”  
吉尔伽美什随手冲着迪卢木多的方向丢了什么东西，黑发的杀手非常无奈地盖住了自己的牛奶杯，在自己的手背上按住那个小玩意儿——那颗没有被射出的子弹——他丢的可真准。  
“我的妹妹你也见到了，她手下没有无法控制的人。唯一一个还没有完全控制住的一整个晚上都没有离开她身边。”吉尔伽美什继续说道，迪卢木多把玩了一下子弹，炫技般地用指尖顶着它——“红蔷薇”的制式弹匣的六发子弹是他最熟悉的东西，对其平衡点和构造了如指掌，闭着眼睛他都可以让五枚子弹停在他的五个指尖上。  
“你觉得我脱离控制了吗？”“鸟儿”的招牌已经被安格斯打响了，迪卢木多的情况特殊，但仍然接受着与鸟儿相同的训练甚至还是其中最好的那个——尽管这个记录之后被“狂王”所打破。  
子弹晃了晃。  
吉尔伽美什嗤笑一声，问道：“你知道你的说明书上写了什么吗？”  
“不知道，那一定是papa认为你最需要的东西。转移我的所有权时候他一定见过你。”  
“不止，你在手术的时候我们聊了很久。猜一猜，是什么？”  
简直像是两个挂心手术室里的人而在外面彻夜等候的……他们因为想到同样的讽刺画对视到一起，但是无论如何因此捡回一条命的迪卢木多还是率先移开了目光。看，他不能伤害吉尔伽美什，只能听他喋喋不休、突发奇想或者大发雷霆。用发信器确认完整的接受编码这件事并不是仅仅是为了仪式感的噱头，而是为了消除危险性的必要措施。某些擅长护送或是保镖任务的“鸟儿”会接受这样的特殊催眠，从某个特定事件开启某段关系，再到另一个特定事件结束，如果违反了某些特定事项——绝大部分情况是不能伤害雇主，就会精神崩溃，就此发疯。人的大脑是精密的东西，这种事情哪怕是战争时期的人体实验记录都没有超过4次的例子，不过没关系，“鸟儿”活不到这么久。  
举个例子迪卢木多的上一段关系就是“到他的生命结束为止”。再举个例子吉尔伽美什可以简单地拉住迪卢木多的手把他推倒在地上：他可以在三四个壮汉碰到他的三秒内折断他们的关节，所以会因为被吉尔伽美什抓住而僵掉，这并不可爱，只是出于自保。  
以神秘感做卖点的“鸟儿”时常无法反抗地被雇主伤害，有的时候仅仅是因为他们可以，有的时候是因为无知。安格斯才是“鸟儿”们真正的主人，所有向“鸟儿”报出编码并发布命令的人心里都清楚并恐惧着这一事实：他们可以随意使用眼前的“鸟儿”，但是他们永远无法真正掌握它。  
即使是那些平时冷酷到非人的领导者也会在某些时刻显露出是人而非神的一面，意识到这一点，困倦的吉尔伽美什突然不再让迪卢木多感到压力，他只是一个年纪比自己大很多生活习惯还很不好的家伙。  
吉尔伽美什真正需要的是什么？我又是什么？  
太阳升起来了。在一个仿佛被缓慢褪去的静谧夜晚流连的无限瞬间，迪卢木多背靠光明，似乎想说点什么，最终却低下了金色的眼睛。他走了过去，把坐在料理台上的男人横抱了起来。  
“你该去睡觉了，吉尔伽美什。”


	20. 19

19  
**吉尔伽美什听过最好笑的笑话之一是安格斯贡献的——“人生来自由，一个人永远无法掌握另一个人。”一句话好不好笑那真的要看是从谁嘴里说出来的。  
**“我给它们美梦，换它们爱我。人因为爱别人而能够不断突破极限，所有的美德和壮举都与爱有关，因此我的鸟儿们坚定不移，无所畏惧，永远能完成世人无法想象的事。”****

****

圣诞节的一大早（已经是中午了），吉尔伽美什刚对迪卢木多说了放假两个字，他就从床上跳起来打算直奔工作室。这让吉尔伽美什罕见地后悔了一秒没有先给他带个手铐再说，于是他叫回已经窜出门外的迪卢木多，把床头的项圈丢了过去。  
“‘红蔷薇’被我丢了，我要去给备用品上做新涂装。”迪卢木多着急要做的事并不是特别有趣。但正如有些女人有着“没有化妆就像没穿衣服所以不能出门”的怪癖般，没有‘红蔷薇’的迪卢木多也浑身难受，他一边披衣服一边抽紧项圈，连蹦带跳地下了楼（如果跳窗更快他会跳窗）。  
“先吃饭。”吉尔伽美什下楼后拐去厨房门口冲里面打了个响指。  
迪卢木多从水槽里把枪拿了出来，说：“把涂装做上去以后它就是‘红蔷薇’了。”他对这个备用品十分在乎，对昨晚被扔进垃圾桶的弹夹却不屑一顾。女仆和管家当然起得比他们早，但是没人敢动迪卢木多的东西，水槽仍然是干的。  
餐桌这片区域光线明亮，迪卢木多对着他的枪吃东西，吉尔伽美什则对着Ipad。吃完后吉尔伽美什允许他就在这儿做想做的事，然后迪卢木多只用了几秒就把自己的枪拆成了一桌子零件。吉尔伽美什抱着胳膊在旁边围观，迪卢木多保养枪支时候的神情专注，手下平稳快速，脖子上的银牌悬在空气里，几乎一动不动。  
“安格斯送了你一把枪？”吉尔伽美什大概了解杀人太多，身边会留不下什么东西。过去巴的结婚戒指从不摘下，自从掉过一次后立刻又去打了个新的，却只在需要的时候当作已婚的信号，不像以前那般佩戴了。他只是有些好奇安格斯养了一窝杀手，为什么会送出这种用过即弃的东西。  
“不是枪，是蔷薇。”  
迪卢木多用手指在枪身上确定位置，应了一声，从枪械包里掏出了一包……贴纸？是大朵的蔷薇图案。所谓的礼物并不是枪本身，而是那涂装。他的枪械包里原本还有小朵的‘黄蔷薇’，自从送给阿尔托莉雅后没有再用上。他用胶带把不需要的喷漆的地方全部贴了起来，然后开始工作。  
“为什么是蔷薇，你们不是鸟儿吗？”吉尔伽美什先一步把窗户打开占据了上风口，他讨厌这个气味。迪卢木多很快完事，接下来就只要把东西留在这里等待花纹干透，撕掉贴纸后银色的枪身上就会留下红色的蔷薇图案。他四处找便签条和笔，想给女仆留言不要移动他的东西。  
其实他们两个都心里清楚那恐怕没有必要，自从某一次迪卢木多把一个试图潜入吉尔伽美什书房的一个女仆的手和存储器钉在一起后，他就开始被惧怕。善妒的情人、暴戾的杀手、床头的手铐，说来奇怪，好的工具没有主人的命令不会自己行动这难道不是常识？但是所有传言中都没有什么关于吉尔伽美什的坏话，一切被归咎于迪卢木多。她们寄希望于希杜丽能为她们做主。迪卢木多唯一赞同的也就是把希杜丽当作是女主人的这个误会了。  
最终他找到了便签和笔，心情大好地满足吉尔伽美什的好奇心：“因为我要的就是蔷薇。你知道papa什么时候会送礼物？”  
“嗯？”  
“每一项课程结束，排名第一的鸟儿可以问papa要礼物，随便什么都可以。那时候我们都是小孩，想要的东西都很好满足。画本，汽水，洋娃娃……我要的是能开出两种颜色花的蔷薇，papa找了五个月，在我下一次向他讨要另一个礼物的时候才把花种交到我手上。”  
“只是这样？训练可是会死人的。”安格斯为了取信于吉尔伽美什，把关于鸟儿训练的过程都告诉了他，如果吉尔伽美什愿意，甚至可以去梦神仙境参观。吉尔伽美什一直没空去，但是迪卢木多作为当事人说起训练的细节让他感到新奇。  
“是，为此鸟儿可能去学习超过必修课程以外的很多东西。当然了，如果什么都不会也不想学，只会杀人也是可以的，但那会很无聊……我想我大概能猜到您现在在想什么哦。”迪卢木多停了停，吉尔伽美什立刻表示：“我允许，不过如果猜错我就拿你试鞭子。”  
“你在想有没有鸟儿要求一点……实物以外的东西？想要和喜欢的女孩上床、杀死看不顺眼的竞争对手、想要从仙境离开？”  
吉尔伽美什想的其实不是这个，但是他确实被迪卢木多勾起了好奇心。  
“说下去。”  
“训练中的鸟儿都是各个渠道弄来的小孩，那些以前生活特别幸福的，大多撑不过一个完整的训练。也正是那些孩子，在临死的时候他们不管不顾地说出愿望，像是想要在这世上留下最后一点痕迹一样，所以我会知道。”  
“你要过什么？”  
“能开出两种颜色花的蔷薇种子或者枝条、园艺工具、军用匕首，以前你名下出售的某个新品、当时最新的漫威超英手办还要有主演签名、音乐剧门票、吃不光的蜂蜜还想去看蜂蜜采集和制作的过程……”  
“这可不叫好满足。”  
“没办法，鸟儿都喜欢被papa带出去，得到礼物的那天可以放假，陪在papa身边。经常被带出去，想要的东西也变多了。”迪卢木多像是想到什么似地微笑起来，他指指吉尔伽美什，然后收回手弹了一下脖子上镶有宝石的姓名牌。  
“我临走的时候那些蔷薇开满了一个小小的架子，花枝垂下来像是静止的瀑布，就是你和我眼睛的颜色。”热烈如血，甜美如蜜。  
“难怪你之前会问窗台上的花，你现在还想种吗？”吉尔伽美什很多次见到迪卢木多想哭的表情，无论那看起来是否明显。这是他第一次看见迪卢木多真心微笑。  
“别，”迪卢木多生怕吉尔伽美什兴致来了把他往花房拖，立刻就不笑了，“临走的时候我把蔷薇连根挖起来，晒干，晒了两天，花朵和叶子全都缺水得很厉害，然后浇上汽油烧掉了。”  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑好看的眉毛。  
“我们都是杀手，无论是男是女，年龄大小，papa希望我们保持在手边留不下什么除了凶器以外的东西的状态。毕竟papa养的是鸟儿又不是真的孩子。以后会死在我们手里的都是和我们一样的人类，死到临头会惨叫也会求饶，就和我们自己发出的声音没什么两样。人非草木，所以移情的问题从小就要解决掉……”  
吉尔伽美什“啧”了一声。他是收藏家与鉴赏家，喜欢的东西得不到好结局，没什么比这更令人不快了。  
“……喜欢什么总是要亲手毁掉，然后看着自己做的一切，接受这些，才能出去杀人。我临走的时候能毁的都毁了，吃完后洗干净摆在架子上的蜂蜜罐子也拿下来砸了满地。最倒霉的是养小动物的家伙，我见过有个家伙在哭着啃他的烧烤乌龟壳。papa没有要求他吃下去，他只是想带自己的朋友走。”迪卢木多说起这些事的时候已经不再感到痛苦，甚至带着点讲鬼故事的恐吓语气。  
“你哭了吗？”吉尔伽美什不知道被什么激起了兴趣，他弄哭迪卢木多的时候迪卢木多都带着眼罩。  
“我那个时候也是小孩子。”  
“嗯，无垢者。”  
迪卢木多咬牙切齿地反驳：“不是那个，我没有被……我看过《权力的游戏》”他伸手勾住自己的项圈，“按照剧情发展会有一个击碎镣铐者过来，然后我把你宰了吗？”  
“梅芙晚上来，我们一起吃晚饭。”  
“她是康诺特的女王，战士之母，康伯厄齐的毁灭者，蜂蜜酒与铁鞭之女，执镣铐者。我第一次见她的时候倒是暴雨夜，可我不知道她是不是风暴降生。”  
当然，除了康诺特女王以外都是现场瞎编的，吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑。他们在吉尔伽美什的家里走来走去，就像第一次吉尔伽美什带他参观这里。往外能看得到所有东西都属于吉尔伽美什，但是绝大部分的面积被实验室和武器库占用，用于居住和娱乐的也只有这栋别墅。吉尔伽美什觉得迪卢木多今天活跃得有些异常，但是考虑到他的年龄又觉得没什么问题。  
有些人在一次失败后一蹶不振，但那一定不包括迪卢木多，如果原来的相处模式行不通那就换另一个，他是papa最优秀的孩子，但是吉尔伽美什却不一定是世上最难相处的家伙。  
（可能真的是最难相处的家伙）吉尔伽美什意识到这些后开始觉得有趣，这或许就是迪卢木多本来的样子，跟巴差不多。战斗的时候犹如鬼神，平时却意外的简单，无论是性情还是欲望，都像是自天坠落的雨，倒映着一个微缩而复杂的世界，落在手里却只是清澈的水。  
最后他们停在一个陌生的房间。有一些房间对迪卢木多是锁着的，但是既然吉尔伽美什停在这，迪卢木多毫不犹豫地先行开门进去查看——他们独处的时候他就是吉尔伽美什的保镖，这是巴和他的约定。只不过这次他在里面呆的时间格外的久，足足三分钟才神色复杂地出来。  
不，并不是蓝胡子的房间这样的恐怖故事。房间里温暖宜人，冰箱里放满吃喝的东西。触目所及几乎以为来到了刑讯室，但是气氛完全不一样，每一件大型道具都能找到美狄亚制作的标记。  
“别出来，反正等涂装风干的时间你也没什么事可干，不如本王来干你。”吉尔伽美什毫无怜悯、甚至是说充满愉快地把半只脚踏出来迪卢木多重新推了回去。迪卢木多有点怀疑自己能不能晚上还能不能吃到跟梅芙一起的晚饭。


	21. 20

20  
**巴普洛夫的狗，哈洛的恒河猴，吉尔伽美什的迪卢木多。 ******

无所事事的有钱人能有多讨厌？他可以假公济私地问私人医生要过来迪卢木多的所有身体数据然后拿去定制一屋子的道具，摆在那里一直没用上，像是个被遗忘在角落的春梦，等待着被主人挑一个好日子翻出来让它成真。  
“今天是圣诞节，放假的日子。”  
吉尔伽美什嘴里敷衍着，把迪卢木多往拘束架上推。后者毫无章法地跟他拉拉扯扯，简直把反抗变成了情趣的一部分。如果阿尔托莉雅不能为他工作的话他得自己考虑如何找芬恩麻烦的问题。迪卢木多能够悄无声息地杀死一些人，造成一定恐慌，但是不像Avenger一样能够动静极大地毁灭一片区域。为了达到自己的目的，他得给重新考虑给迪卢木多的名单。梅芙或许能为他带来一点新信息，但即使是他也不在该享受的时候考虑工作：迪卢木多脱光以后让人的目光很难从他的屁股上挪开，很显然现在的时刻属于情人间的愉悦嬉戏，如果他们能算情人的话。  
——他们当然算，迪卢木多说过喜欢他。床上说的喜欢就让他在床上证明，吉尔伽美什觉得这没问题。  
黑发的杀手跪在地上，轻松地从棍子、链子、皮具理出头绪，把自己的膝盖、脚腕与地面和架子连接起来，然后把两根链子递给吉尔伽美什。他是不逊于美狄亚的刑讯大师，尽管是完全不同的风格，但是看到道具就会下意识考虑怎么用和造成的后果。他的手被连接在高处收紧后不得不抬起头，吉尔伽美什饶有兴趣地欣赏了一会儿他的表情，然后不知道按了什么，迪卢木多整个被吊了起来。  
“美狄亚到底和你是什么关系！”他挣扎起来，悬空让他失去平衡。  
“那个女人不过是个自由职业者罢了……”吉尔伽美什绕到迪卢木多背后，色情地揉捏他饱满的屁股，下肢的肌肉线条在俯视的视角下一览无遗，可迪卢木多没法回过头来看他。吉尔伽美什的肤色很白，手在蜜色的皮肤上像是块滑动的雪，被抚摸过的地方立刻绷紧。迪卢木多的膝盖和脚踝被拘束棍分开没法并拢，只能任凭敏感的大腿内侧被侵犯了个彻底。他试着动了动腿，一下子便拉直了拘束棍中间连接地面的链条，发出金属的声音。“……只不过她的丈夫以前是个道具——大概在日本那边培养的杀手，成长经历要更加残酷一点，后遗症也非常严重。美狄亚想要我的实验室为他提供治疗……”  
“唔……”  
迪卢木多发出意义不明的声音，不知道是想感慨美狄亚所谓的自由职业包含拷问和道具制作；丈夫是一个杀手，可是听起来居然非常幸福，还是仅仅是因为吉尔伽美什抽紧了他的项圈，又把手放在他的阴茎上。  
他已经硬了，而吉尔伽美什连衣服还没脱。脑后的手按着他的头，强迫他盯着地面，迪卢木多呼吸艰难，越来越无法动弹，唯独手的压力十分明显。吉尔伽美什抓着手里鬈曲的黑发揉了揉，像是鼓励自己驯养良好的宠物。  
电话突然响了。吉尔伽美什掏出来看了一眼，迪卢木多偏头瞟到了藤丸立香几个字。曾经吉尔伽美什手机的备注是杂种1、杂种2这样若干，后来被希杜丽强行改成本名。迪卢木多把链子拽得哗哗响，爆了句在项圈下模糊不清的粗口，换来吉尔伽美什在他屁股上的一巴掌。吉尔伽美什走向门边，但并没有走出去，点了接听键，是语音留言，提醒他登录某个账号，查看里面的一封邮件，邮件的主题是“现场调查报告”。吉尔伽美什输入账号密码的时间迪卢木多轻松从拘束架里脱身，他看了两行报告的时间浴室响起水声。  
于是吉尔伽美什一目十行地扫完了。  
——迪卢木多杀掉了一整个费奥纳的行动小队，这或许就很说得通他有什么额外价值值得被死磕，他在费奥纳的悬赏几乎是可以向芬恩随意开价的程度。现在那份悬赏都被芬恩自欺欺人地留着。他或许见到了什么熟人，或许有什么交易不为人所知，无论那会是什么，发生在黑夜里的戏码重新被死亡的漆黑掩埋，像是水融入水那般无迹可寻。迪卢木多在隐瞒什么东西，它的价码高于一整个行动小队，甚至高于迪卢木多自己的生命——被吉尔伽美什救回来以后这条命的价值今非昔比。

迪卢木多习惯淋浴，泡澡会让反应力降低，属于安全时光的奢侈享受。他靠在淋浴间的墙壁上，用水流和自己的手抚摸他的阴茎，继续尚未结束的情事。吉尔伽美什随后进来，对着玻璃门后的黑发杀手脱光了自己的衣服，然后挥开氤氲的水汽进来，覆在他的手上一起撸动。被热水刺激，在迪卢木多的手腕上刚才硬挣下来的青白痕迹变得十分明显。吉尔伽美什订的情趣道具以限制行动为主，没有什么伤害人的属性，直接挣脱问题也不算大。他受过的训练让他可以轻易地卸掉自己的小拇指，情趣道具本身对他来说相当于不存在。吉尔伽美什对此没有任何共鸣或者赞同之意，他伸手碰了过去，像是突然在收藏品上发现了划痕那般摩挲个不停。迪卢木多盯着他的动作，可是眼神很快因为濒临射精变成黏稠得快要滴下的情欲糖浆。吉尔伽美什用手指开拓他的后面，很快从一根手指加到两根，蘸着润滑强塞进去。  
迪卢木多把他不怎么温柔的动作误以为在指责自己，含糊地解释了一句：“不接受放置，我们说好……的。”吉尔伽美什突然把两根手指在他体内分开，像剪刀一样搅动，打断了迪卢木多：“哼。”  
没有放置，因为巴能接受吉尔伽美什脱离自己保护的唯一情况是迪卢木多在他身边，所以迪卢木多不接受自己被固定的时候吉尔伽美什走开，不出门只是到门边也不行。吉尔伽美什不知在花洒旁边按了什么，水流停止了一刻，花洒被打开的墙壁收了进去，热水从他们头顶落下。蒸腾的水汽一下子多了几倍，道具留下的痕迹和吉尔伽美什的动作便不怎么看得清了，唯独迪卢木多的喘息穿过了水声。  
迪卢木多被玩的整个人都软下来，吉尔伽美什从后面按压他的背，握着他的腰让他跪在地上。他被插入并顶弄了几下，浴室的地面使用了不会滑倒的材质，被热水冲刷得十分温暖。吉尔伽美什一只手插入他的大腿内侧往下滑，示意他抬起一边的腿以便干得更深，悬在空中的脚趾随着情事的继续抓握水汽，呈现出少见的放松又淫靡的状态。迪卢木多稳稳地撑在地上，甚至不怎么需要吉尔伽美什真的抬住他的腿，尽管他清楚吉尔伽美什体重很轻但并非缺乏运动。如果一个人年纪很大还整天喝酒熬夜工作，每天晚上睡不同的人，每个月被杀手拜访一到两次，那么他的身体素质一定被上天祝福过，轮不到和“鸟儿”一样使用寿命写在说明书上的迪卢木多来体贴他。  
吉尔伽美什突然伸手去抓他的项圈把他的头拉起来，迪卢木多藏了藏胳膊上的牙印，但是没有什么用。当后面的人挺身对着某个点研磨了起来，迪卢木多就再也无暇顾及那些见鬼的胡思乱想，只专心想着把吉尔伽美什先弄射，至少不能在一个姿势丢三次。  
最早的时候并不是这样，无论是痛感还是快感，事实上他都不是特别在乎。但是吉尔伽美什讨厌他不享受情事的状态，如果他假装立刻就会被看出来。好在吉尔伽美什并不是什么性无能或老变态，他对付迪卢木多这种年轻而鲜活的床伴简直是经验丰富。他几乎压着不受伤的范围里随心所欲的玩，但没有哪次迪卢木多第二天爬不起来或者没有享受到。以他的身份其实技术并不需要这么好，迪卢木多猜想那是出于珍惜财产，有的时候他会想自己能摆进吉尔伽美什的哪一间藏品室。  
时间久了即使是迪卢木多这种人也会有任由摆弄的一面，最初的几次是出于需要，现在只能说是习惯成自然。他的头往后仰，靠在吉尔伽美什的胳膊上，在他们一起射精的时候转头亲了亲他的脖子。  
适合他的藏品室是武器库、列车、私人飞机和滑索横越的街道，是永远的旅途和短暂仓促的终点，是吉尔伽美什的帝国间隙中错综复杂、经纬万端的黑暗。  
吉尔伽美什敲敲墙壁把热水关了。迪卢木多仍然坐在浴室地上爽得不想动，他盯着自己的手指出神，虚虚抓握几下，疑心自己有没有抠下块地砖来。当然是没有。他站起来从抽屉里取干毛巾，抓住想要直接出门的吉尔伽美什也给他盖了一块。他擦得很快，把浴巾一扔，拿起洗澡前取下的项圈又戴了回去，回头看到吉尔伽美什正用浴巾盖住整个脑袋，沾着水珠的皮肤白得耀眼，像是什么童话里的雪王子。他的主人实在很有外貌欺诈的本钱，迪卢木多难得可以这么欣赏吉尔伽美什，一般情况下吉尔伽美什的欲望比自己现在还要赤裸，以他的身份没有任何欺诈的必要，直接拿就行了。  
“你在想什么，杂种？”  
吉尔伽美什从浴巾下里露出鲜红的眼睛，他实际上对别人的目光非常敏感。他生来就站在高处，处于视线的焦点沐浴日光同时也暴露于危险之中，就像如果迪卢木多能感觉到自己处于瞄准镜中，隔着浴巾他也能感觉到视线。  
“我在想如果性关乎权力，而权力有其稀缺性，那么我不享受而你享受难道不是正好……”迪卢木多随口瞎扯，他当然不会以为这样就结束，保守估计他们会玩到梅芙敲门。如果梅芙敲的不是大门而是这间道具屋的门，她绝对会要求加入，然后今天谁都别想跑。“……您想我抱您吗？”迪卢木多突然停住，他单膝跪下，就用昨晚一样的公主抱把跟他差不多身高的吉尔伽美什抱了起来，走过一堆道具，放进最里面的床上。吉尔伽美什的思考回路与自己和大部分杂种不对路，也有特别好懂的时候比如刚才那种闪动的眼神，简直是清晰的指示。  
“再猜，杂种，猜我现在想要什么。”吉尔伽美什看起来很开心，一把扯下盖在自己头上的毛巾，抓住迪卢木多的项圈，强迫他跪在床上无法起身地看着自己。迪卢木多的脸在吉尔伽美什的两腿之间，他试探性地想低头，吉尔伽美什就往上扯；他想回头去拿道具，吉尔伽美什就往前用力。往前有什么，只有吉尔伽美什眼睛里猩红而莫测的光。这就太难了，床上还能想要什么，自己不是就在他手里了？  
“……”  
“我要红蔷薇，就像你送给我妹妹那样送给我。”  
吉尔伽美什无意在床上败坏双方的兴致，甚至伸一条腿过去踩了踩迪卢木多的阴茎，缓解他实在猜不出来的焦躁。后者并不怎么领情地一扭腰让开了，然后他抓住吉尔伽美什的手腕往上一推令他松了手，轻而易举地推倒了吉尔伽美什，骑在他身上，用腿根和臀缝摩擦。  
“红蔷薇……”  
同样的词语从迪卢木多的嘴里说出来就有不一样的效果，他可能在说安全词，吉尔伽美什想要起身的动作都僵了下。于是迪卢木多又把他压回去，按着他的肩，扶着他的阴茎坐了下去。完全吞下去后他低下头，对着吉尔伽美什因快感而微微放大的瞳孔。  
“枪就在楼下，想要自己去拿，我不能送你。”迪卢木多扬起头，声音从高处落下，“你在阿尔托莉雅家问过我能不能去暗杀papa。有一天你告诉我安格斯·麦·奥格，你说名字，他就会死。以后也没人会再送我礼物，所以我要永远留着它。”  
安格斯最后的礼物其实应该是被芬恩枪杀却什么也不记得仍然得以活下去的自己，迪卢木多心想，但是他的“仙境”又不是什么贴着欢迎回归横幅的大学校园。迪卢木多手里能留到最后的也只有红蔷薇。  
吉尔伽美什的心脏贴着他的掌心跳动。  
迪卢木多都记不清自己在骑乘到一半的时候扼死过多少人，性经验说不丰富那都是“任务需要他看起来未经世事”。他的身体随着吉尔伽美什的心跳起伏，即使他拒绝吉尔伽美什的要求，耽于享乐的身体仍然会宽恕他。他们在高潮的时候接吻，就好像一对身心契合的爱侣。  
迪卢木多在傍晚时分消失了，像是一场醒后消散的梦，又和任何一个人间蒸发的叛徒没什么区别。


	22. Chapter 22

21  
**在凡夫俗子中间，一切都有着无法挽回、覆水难收的意味。**

****

“恩，所以他在你抽事后烟的时间里溜了，定位器统统被拆了丢到户外监控下面？”梅芙如约而至，毕竟她坐吉尔伽美什的私人飞机来，“监控当然是都没拍到咯？”她今天特别缺乏安全感，一进门就要找迪卢木多。吉尔伽美什把Ipad合在双手中间旋转了一圈，半天没说话。她瞪大眼睛，大小姐的模样都不装了，严肃地提醒他：“别忘了你答应过我的。”  
“怎么，你以为他在刑讯室吗？不巧本王没有放手的打算。”  
“那可真是巧了，我千里迢迢来这里是为了什么？”梅芙翻了个白眼，“你的小线人‘立香酱’给了你什么新线索？”  
听见迪卢木多只是跑了反而松了口气。梅芙明明知道迪卢木多身上本已有嫌疑，现在不告而别跟背叛也没什么两样，但迪卢木多没事这件事更重要。以她的认知没人能捉得回迪卢木多，跑了当然是没事。在不考虑“死了也可以”的情况下，即使是吉尔伽美什对此也基本赞同。  
两个人相对而立，若非吉尔伽美什正是那个动用人手把她从斯卡哈的包围中救下并送来的指挥者，说她单单只为了迪卢木多跑这一次大概也很有可信度。美丽的人可以驾驭任何角色，况且梅芙在得到“狂王”之前就有康诺特女王的外号了，吉尔伽美什不由得想到迪卢木多说的蜂蜜酒与铁鞭、战士之母。他们的关系还真是不一般。  
房间的某处传来了叮的一声，是吉尔伽美什预定的吃饭时间到了，两人往餐桌前走。圣诞节的厨师是临时请来的一个根本不是厨师只是会做饭的家伙，女仆和管家暂时被遣散出去拿着过节费出去放假了——本来他们预计让迪卢木多做户外烧烤的。  
“和迪卢木多战斗的是费奥纳的人。一具面部损毁的尸体被认为是行动小队的队长。如果迪卢木多以前真的是芬恩的左右手，那么他应该认识……酒？”  
“爱尔兰威士忌。科恩·莫纳，还是奥尔温……还是塔拉尼斯？迪卢木多组建行动小队时有一支队伍归他自己指挥，这三个他跟我夸过。他肯定认识，他谁都认识。”梅芙的叉子贯穿了面前做成圣诞老人状的土豆泥和小番茄，不无骄傲地哼了一声。“我教他的，记住别人的名字和脸。”  
“第一个，”吉尔伽美什不动声色地说道，“从现场留下的尸体来看，迪卢木多的战绩逼近你的狂王，无论是手法还是杀死一个人所花费的时间。完全不愧于安格斯给他的名字，他确实是最好的作品。”  
“听起来你赚大了，”梅芙的酒到了，在吉尔伽美什的指示下她去某个装饰壁炉里取到了自己的酒，还是冰的。她始终神色郁郁，就算偶有什么情感表现也只是一闪而逝，在这小把戏面前倒是笑得久了些，像是倒霉事缠身许久突然收到了礼物似的。  
“是自动贩售机呀！”  
她坐回桌子前跟吉尔伽美什碰杯。前菜吃完后她就没怎么再动叉子，差不多只喝酒。户外烧烤原本是个好主意，起码迪卢木多和库丘林肯定会吃。  
“问题在于，费奥纳的杂种为什么会和他战斗到最后，如果有个人一个接一个地杀掉你的同伴，是什么在支持你继续战斗？这个东西很难是什么肤浅的理由，无论是利诱还是恐惧，首先都得留下自己的小命才能消受。”  
“说出来你不知道信不信，芬恩给他的黑帮命名为费奥纳骑士团，用我们那边的老话是勇士团……”梅芙晃了晃手里的杯子，用盖尔语说了一遍那个词，像是什么开启过去的咒语。那时无处不是战场，所有残忍的词汇初具雏形，被称为美德。“……可是芬恩把他翻译为了骑士。勇士会杀人，骑士有信念。暴力不能持久，如果想要长久而牢固地统治，那么一定是基于更加正向的情绪。实际上越是靠近他势力范围的人越不会觉得那是黑帮。‘芬恩·麦克库尔慷慨大方，值得人尊敬。’即使我说出这句话，我也是认真的。”  
“谁把你的安全屋卖给斯卡哈的，有头绪了吗？”  
“芬恩。”梅芙白了一眼明知故问的吉尔伽美什。自她借力从黑帮脱离以来，这报复到得未免太晚也太过巧合了，她问道：“所以电话里我问你到底出了什么问题。芬恩年纪大了，下手越来越狠，没有连根拔起的把握不会动手，他抓住你什么把柄了？”  
吉尔伽美什没有回答甚至闭上了眼睛。梅芙知道他思考的时候会这样，挑了挑眉毛暂时安静下来吃两口菜。眼前的男人拥有着能推演世界局势和人世一切的眼睛和头脑，既能在权势的翻云覆雨越站越高，也能从庞杂的信息中看穿唯一的真实。如果这世界上真有魔镜能回答谁是最聪明的人，开口说出的一定是吉尔伽美什的名字。  
“在骑士团地位很高的人里面，有没有人能潜入本王这种程度警备的房子？”  
“奥斯卡。芬恩的继承人，迪卢木多的弟子。”  
吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛，这种重合身份让他很意外，像是有人兼职歌剧演员和小偷一样，谁会把自己的继承人派出去当特工或是杀手用？  
“芬恩为了保护继承人，在他们羽翼未丰的时候锻炼他们却又不暴露他们。迪卢木多就是掩护之一，他是骑士团的首席，芬恩之下的第一人。奥斯卡做什么都比他差一点，很难说那是不是保护色，我跟他不熟……”梅芙顿了顿，但她和迪卢木多特别熟，“迪尔有一次出现在接应地点，我的位置被暴露了，他肃清了背叛者，亲自把我转移去安全的地方。那天本来不该是他来，因为我知道芬恩给了他别的任务。但他说所有他能做的事奥斯卡都能做，不会有什么问题。”  
“所以那些人拼死保护他，而迪卢木多包庇了他。”  
吃完饭后吉尔伽美什走开说要去打个电话，留梅芙在客厅里乱转。出于职业病情报商人当然不会放过这么好的机会，这里是吉尔伽美什和伊修塔尔之间的战争结束后建立的，从保护级别来说是堡垒或宫殿也不为过了。据说迪卢木多从被芬恩枪决到能替他干活起很长一段时间在此修养，可是居然一丝消息也没有泄露。梅芙突然停下，目光黏在一把陈列的螺旋剑上看了半天，她听到背后的脚步声渐近。  
“是我想的那把吗？”  
“谁知道。剑也好，人也好，都是你看见的样子，谁知道你在想什么。”吉尔伽美什意有所指。  
“你阴阳怪气的，一看就是性生活不和谐。”梅芙炸毛了，乍一看很像，但她已经分辨出这不是她老朋友弗格斯的收藏品，她差点还以为弗格斯被干掉了。那只是一件造型相似的古董，虽然它的价值足以放进任何一家博物馆。  
“你神经紧张，看上去被斯卡哈吓得不轻，”吉尔伽美什残忍地说出了那个名字，“出手一次，洗牌一次，永远留在一线，永远对目标一击必杀。给所有做不出‘坐牢和去死哪个好’这道选择题的杂种行方便：不要妄想审判，她才是天降正义。被弑神之枪盯上的感觉怎么样？”  
梅芙的身后空了，今天狂王并不在她的身边。她神经质地拧起眉毛，这动作完全破坏了她的美貌，吉尔伽美什只是盯着她的眼睛——和迪卢木多一样的蜂蜜色，直到她自暴自弃地低下眼神夺过了男人的酒瓶。  
“不怎么样，她今年的指标恐怕完不成了。”女王的声音冷了下来，听上去没什么炫耀或是劫后余生的感觉，反而恍惚得像是在做梦。她一口气就灌下去一半（她的酒量如同欲望简直永无尽头），往后退坐在沙发靠背上，但是能说出来反而让她放松多了，“你能想象走在路上突然被人推倒吗？库酱从来没对我下过重手，上飞机前他一下子把我扔进舱门，我听见枪声。”即使如此，脱下披肩她仍然衣着暴露，平时怎么穿还是怎么穿，像是战士从不掩饰伤疤，一侧的胳膊上赫然是已经显露出的青紫色。  
“他占了我的位置，替我挡了枪，就像预知一样，子弹比声音快，但他还是把我扔了出去。我不知道弹道怎么算的，本来该爆我头的位置大概在他心脏附近。他还了一枪，跟我说打中了，让我不用担心。他是不是傻，他有打不中的时候吗？如果那不是你的私人飞机，我的库酱就死了。我欠你的，吉尔伽美什。”她冲面前的男人举了举瓶口，但一口酒都没留给他。  
“哼。”  
吉尔伽美什的投资重心在医疗产业，他的私人飞机说是移动医院也不过分了。从梅芙口中说出来的欠总能让人想入非非，吉尔伽美什也没有客气：“已经冷静下来点了吗？那现在起你就是本王的了，我想你没什么意见吧，过来。”  
……  
尽管这话说的非常让人能产生误会，但是工作其实比性爱更能缓解紧张。说来悲伤的是，当工作就在那里的时候，像梅芙或吉尔伽美什这样的人就会投入其中——出于异乎寻常的责任心。不过，梅芙如果知道几个小时前吉尔伽美什还对迪卢木多说他在该享受的时候不工作，现在恐怕会因为自己的魅力失灵而恼羞成怒，用手里的笔记本敲扁面前的金毛。  
“我有意见！”  
不过梅芙也就多坚持了这么一个小时就撂挑子不干了，她说：“我意见很大！”眼睁睁看着吉尔伽美什展现非人的决断与处理能力实在太打击人了，怎么说情报商人也是以信息处理能力而自傲的。写字桌后的金发男人充耳不闻，埋头在打开的Ipad上写写画画，他的面前全是堆积如山的小纸条和资料。他一写下便被投影在面前的墙壁上，于是两人很快被中央投影包围在一个充满鬼画符的房间里，像是什么嗑药party的涂鸦墙。会出现这种现场纯粹只是因为她的效率跟得上吉尔伽美什的思考速度，而他又来得及记下自己所想。有些人嗑药为了增加灵感或许并非无稽之谈，区别只是事后他们是否能理解自己思维高速运转后得到的产物。  
梅芙就坐在桌沿晃着双腿，笔记本电脑放在腿上，时不时侧身在桌面上写点什么，然后贴在吉尔伽美什面前合适的位置。这是她给狂王的性命开出的价码，作为仅此一天的特殊服务，她对吉尔伽美什知无不言。  
情报这种东西是短暂并具有时效性的，而情报商人的价值远远不止于此。如果不能活用情报，  
那么只是浪费而已。可吉尔伽美什，这个该死的前军火商，梅芙心里一边觉得自己亏大了，一边在想聪明的男人都辣手，迪卢木多被捉回来怕是得完蛋。  
“搞定了。”  
吉尔伽美什淡淡地说，像是说他摆平了一个魔方那么理所当然的语气，就好像他根本不是听完了爱尔兰黑帮的利益纠葛和芬恩的发家史，又只花了几个小时就摆平了一个情报团队一个月的工作量。或许他跟梅芙能算一个临时情报团队，哪怕梅芙三十分钟打鱼二十分钟晒网？现在吉尔伽美什的手里有了一份名单，杀人名单。


	23. 22

**我也许从未完全幸福过，但众所周知，不幸需要失去的天堂。**

****

 

****

梅芙对待吉尔伽美什一直是没大没小的态度，想要什么就伸手去拿，明明她的年纪跟迪卢木多差不多大。迪卢木多看来顶多也就是不告而别，当梅芙以为吉尔伽美什违背了承诺的时候如果没得到解释，她会背叛得就如同她选择他这么轻易。事实上她无情又滥情，执拗又任性，是个漂亮又糟糕的女人。

****

但是吉尔伽美什拿她有用，并且只会越来越有用，所以他大费周章地把梅芙救了回来。斯卡哈是一个连吉尔伽美什都不得不认真应付的对手，而梅芙几乎干掉了她——有两个月的时间这支悬在空中的弑神之枪落在了地上，没有斯卡哈她的团队能给吉尔伽美什带来的麻烦还不如一块废铁。

****

只要吉尔伽美什还拿迪卢木多有用，那么他就不会有事。梅芙这么想着翻开了名单的第一页，安格斯·麦·奥格——连芬恩都不是必须要死，但是安格斯绝对是。芬恩是安格斯最初也是最大的主顾，他甚至动过把仙境完全收为己用的念头。尽管没有成功，但并没有实质影响他们的关系，或许那只是做做样子。

****

作为芬恩在武力上最大的盟友，安格斯必须死。吉尔伽美什是怎么洗白了自己，因为他也有类似安格斯这样提供武力的盟友，所以他理解这种事情运转的规则。梅芙伸出手指缠着自己的粉色卷发转圈，如果吉尔伽美什的神秘盟友被曝光，所有明处暗处的敌人也会作出跟他一样的选择——忠诚的武力是这世界上最该被毁灭的东西，谁叫它能如臂使指。她刷刷刷翻完后面的，这份名单真是无价之宝，简直是如何毁灭一个帝国的详细操作指南。

****

“额外的建议，把名单给迪卢木多，听听他的意见。”

****

“额外的问题，你们到底是什么关系，”吉尔伽美什揉着眉心从桌子后面坐了起来。他本来就打算这么做，迪卢木多在阿尔托莉雅家里说的那些人名和梅芙今天的情报可以相互印证，正因如此他才处理得如此轻松。他的谏言值得一听，前提是能找得到他，找得到“活着的”、“能回答问题”的他。

****

“我们是闺蜜啊。闺房里的友谊，你不懂的。”梅芙的手机响了，库丘林已经到了。她欢呼一声就赤脚跑下了楼，碍事的高跟鞋丢在桌边根本没多看一眼。吉尔伽美什看到梅芙堪堪在楼梯边急停，觉得她可真是体贴克制，没有从八阶台阶上直接跳进他怀里。她对着蓝发男人上下其手，好像他是个在地上摔了一下的瓷器。狂王那张不为任何战斗以外事情动摇的脸上都透出无奈的神色。

****

桌上手机轻震了一下。工作完最后一次尝试拨阿尔托莉雅的电话，还是没有打通。经过专注工作已经完全回到了平时状态的吉尔伽美什打开了给负责情报的牛若丸下达命令的界面，输入了迪卢木多·奥迪那的名字，却没有发送，只是退格全部删除。亮起的页面上只有几小时前吃饭的时候发送的命令——奥斯卡。

****

 

****

来自日本某家族斗争中被吉尔伽美什看中并挖到自己手下的牛若丸是个天才兼兄控，负责情报部门，与巴一样是吉尔伽美什的得力手下。最初她替哥哥排除异己、攫取利益，因为手法犀利大胆从吉尔伽美什这里虎口夺食而被关注。希杜丽在第一次收集她的资料时候把她误判为最有竞争力的继承者，因为她吸引了最多的仇恨却几乎是孤军奋战。这在大家族的斗争中是十分常见的：所有次一等的继承人都会围攻掉最强的那个后再行内决。

****

如果有人在逆风局中也能坚韧不拔地战斗，那么她一定具备某种在全世界动荡的潮流中带领家族向前走的领导能力，只要不死，伺机从不可能真正携起手来的脆弱联盟中找出空隙反杀就只是时间问题。

****

所以老派的大家族经常断代，缺乏能够接手的年轻一辈，老迈且经验丰富的家主最终因别的势力崛起而被推翻，成为了经典又无奈的剧本。像安努家族的伊修塔尔与吉尔伽美什这样纠缠不休却令一个时代都望尘莫及的双子星实属罕见，即使安努家族只剩下吉尔伽美什一个人——他甚至连这个姓都不愿意继承下去，刻在了伊修塔尔的墓碑上，这个帝国仍然存在着，更为庞大且仅属于一人。

****

无论是吉尔伽美什还是希杜丽，都很难想象有一个人在天纵奇才的同时保留着天真的一面，牛若丸爱戴着他的哥哥源赖朝，即使被利用着也认为那理所应当。令人遗憾的是她哥哥的思考方式倒跟希杜丽误判得非常一致，他认为牛若丸富有野心并擅长伪装，幼时的真心合乎时宜地早已烟消云散。

****

吉尔伽美什费了点功夫让牛若丸看清了这个现实，并友善地建议她：“无论如何都想要真心的话，当着他的面自杀比较好，小姑娘。”最终他带走了她，小姑娘除了天真之外至少很聪明，非常聪明。吉尔伽美什又不可能为牛若丸的天才而猜忌她，只会丢给她越来越多的任务。相较于他所拥有的，直到现在他都如同过去那样处理了过多的工作，缺乏人才来接手。

****

牛若丸一人掌握了整个情报部门。她负责的事情跟迪卢木多有点类似，只要给她报个名字加上一点信息，她能找到世界上任何一个人——比如刺杀吉尔伽美什失败后逃之夭夭的迪卢木多。

****

有鉴于迪卢木多几乎做实了背叛者的行为，现在吉尔伽美什就该把迪卢木多·奥迪那的名字发给她了。在诱拐儿童之类案件中有黄金24小时的说法，在目标擅长逃跑并且善于伪装的情况下，搜索开始的越快，需要搜索的范围越小，效率越高。

****

梅芙倒是给他发了条短信，说她跟狂王去客房了。吉尔伽美什看看时间，也开始感到困倦，昨晚他很累，但是和迪卢木多在一起的时间让他感到放松。他本以为自己得到了一个不错的陪伴，过程大费周章，但是迪卢木多值得这些，最后他逃走了。

****

这世上有很多无价之宝，比如死而复生的真心、死都救不了的愚蠢和决不转圜的忠诚。安格斯一样也没得到，或许这就是他为什么写这样的说明书，他永远爱着自己的孩子，爱到愿意放手，让他自己去试试看世上是不是真的有人值得。吉尔伽美什得到了其中的两样，可迪卢木多却退缩了。把迪卢木多仅仅当成一把刀的想法是暴殄天物，哪怕本人都表示可以，吉尔伽美什也绝不会判断错这一点：他完全清楚自己想要做什么，分得清每一句试探与邀约，在自己的领域里他与自己共享着棋手的身份。或许他最初的时候仅仅是一把刀，但是有人在合适的时机给了他对的东西，像是给幼苗足够的阳光和水，令它得以吸收那些并成长，即使砍倒它，也无法拿走它曾经得到的东西。这个人有芬恩、有格兰尼、有吉尔伽美什不知道也不会知道的人，但是吉尔伽美什清楚结局是什么。

****

——如果这一次被阿尔托莉雅说对了，迪卢木多不会去替他杀人，即使是吉尔伽美什也不得不承认，这不是什么罪该万死的悖逆。战士的退缩必有其原由。

****

可是迪卢木多逃走了，既没有办法问他，也没法再对他说什么。于是他往酒窖走去，或许偶尔他也该承认失败……吉尔伽美什突然停下，踹开了正要路过的一扇门，进去看了一眼——只是一间普通的衣帽间——用自己的指纹锁上了它，又换了下一间。

****

可供居住的部分只有这么几层，其中迪卢木多能进的房间更是不多。想到阿尔托莉雅吉尔伽美什便陡生出对抗心，让他承认在迪卢木多这件事上他的判断失了准头，而阿尔托莉雅才是对的，以他的自尊心来说，根本不可能。

****

于是他一扇接一扇地门打开并锁上，不知是出于幼稚的泄愤还是隐约的希望，迪卢木多时常出人预料，他遵循着一套仅属于自己的复杂原则。吉尔伽美什始终记得那个差点将死亡带给他的迪卢木多，是严密得不该有任何意外中出现的不速之客，笃定却狂妄地问他是否有什么遗言。

****

玩具房中弥漫着酒气，巨大的柜门敞开着，里面伸出一只赤着的脚，毛绒玩具被扔了一地。吉尔伽美什看了看这个房间没有窗，脱了鞋踩上柔软的地毯，反手把门锁了。历数他平安穿越过的战场，今天这种程度的开挂也让他都感到微微有些庆幸的地步了。吉尔伽美什依稀记得这个房间在某次慈善活动中用来招待了几个身世可疑的孩子，她们在这里开了茶会。希杜丽花了一个晚上改造了这个房间。

****

房间里没有窗，所以可以完美被投影成想要的场景，比如糖果屋。其中一个孩子使用的是机械关节，所以用长毛地毯掩盖脚步声。从天花板上垂下高高低低的发光圆球，如果能打开里面会掉落零食。吉尔伽美什随手开了一个，什么都没有——在茶会结束后希杜丽管理着这个房间，把它设定为了伊修塔尔最后修养之所的场景：生机勃勃的池塘、无限的星空和坠落枯萎的野心。

****

吉尔伽美什向柜子靠近，一脚踢一个毛绒玩具，最后听见了酒瓶咚的一声顿在地上的声音。他眼皮一跳，果然迪卢木多又一次和自己的想法撞车了，柜子里酒气冲天，一闻就知道是最贵的那个酒窖被洗劫了。在里面的迪卢木多抱着一团巨大的毛绒章鱼趴在上面，一丝不挂，世上没有这样失败的出逃者。他抬起头试图跟吉尔伽美什打一声招呼，脖子上甚至还套着松松垮垮的项圈。他甚至给吉尔伽美什让了让位置，后者拧着眉毛嫌弃了半天，弯下身子抓住迪卢木多的脚踝，直接连人带章鱼地拖到房间的中间，拉过一只毛绒狮子坐在了它的身上，然后把房间的循环风开到最大。室内开始泛起淡淡的莲花气味，吉尔伽美什终于感觉清爽多了。他伸手过去勾他的项圈，迪卢木多不乐意要害受制低着头，两只手抓住吉尔伽美什的手腕向上一推就摆脱了。喝了酒他的反应倒是真实很多，但因为周围都是毛绒玩具，这场面简直像个在游乐园不愿意回家撒泼的巨型小孩。吉尔伽美什放弃项圈，把他的脸抬了起来，迪卢木多的眼泪顺着睫毛往下滚，他尚未拼起来过或者说是从未发现过的碎片一股脑地从眼睛里往外掉。

****

迪卢木多说：“我想起来我死前的事情了。”

****


	24. 23

**——“如果你愿意相信，我会像服务芬恩那样服务你。”**

****

**——“我爱你。”**

********

 

********

前一句是真，后一句是假。可迪卢木多没有预料到，事实却颠倒了过来。他回想起爱的模样，回想起一切，甚至回想起安格斯在催眠结束时遮住他的眼睛，额头与他贴在一起的触感和叹息。他说：“关于爱的记忆被封印，只有爱能够解封，我的孩子。”

********

Papa的语气和言语是一如既往的浪漫，为了这次记忆封印迪卢木多遭受的折磨让吉尔伽美什的实验室为他重新开了次门。芬恩对着他的胸口开了五枪，而安格斯至少也要带给他超过那个的痛苦，才能让他的心彻底放逐掉那段记忆。被抛弃的远不止此，还有他对格兰尼的爱，他忘记了，甚至在之后的日子里不敢回头稍微细想一下。所以他能平静地听吉尔伽美什告诉他事实，像一把被重新拾起的刀那样冷冰冰地去杀人，回来后疑惑着自己的心口为什么多了一个空洞，那里原来装的是什么？人还能变成“鸟儿”，人当然是可以忘记爱的模样的。

********

爱与恨是一条咬尾蛇，如果没有一头，整个都无法存在。当它重生的时候，当然也是两个一起。

********

“你爱上——”吉尔伽美什话没说完便被迪卢木多重重按在了地上，隔着毛绒玩具和地毯，除了一些冲击感外，凑近的酒气和迪卢木多手上的东西才有问题——一把匕首，他送的。迪卢木多不出差的大部分时间里睡在吉尔伽美什的房间，最重要的东西是枪械包，可是至少在武器库里有十个以上同款的备用品。任何人看了他的房间都会觉得他一定走得毫无留恋，可是现在看来并不是。

********

“对你来说，我是什么？”

********

迪卢木多骑在吉尔伽美什身上，此时他浑身赤裸，却完全没了下午在房间里的旖旎嬉闹的情绪。伪装得再好的杀手也会在杀人的那一刻露出本性，因为他们的目的临近达成，一切的虚饰都没有了必要。吉尔伽美什自尊心极高，最不容忍别人俯视自己，更别说拿利器比着自己脖子，他捏着匕首挪开，撑起身子，说：“伊修塔尔也是金眼睛。”不知为何他在此时此地想起了故去的女人，金杯中宝石镶嵌的蛇总归没有扭动的活蛇有意思。这个比较很没有意义，无论如何他讨厌蛇。可迪卢木多听懂了。

********

“你喜欢她。”

********

“我杀了她。”

********

“那这个呢？”

********

迪卢木多回手将匕首靠近了自己的脖子，从内割断了项圈，冲吉尔伽美什晃了晃扔到了一边。这个动作对喝了酒的醉汉实在是太危险了，血的味道一下子弥漫开来。他当然也想起自己浑浑噩噩的八个月，他在这栋房子里的时间比他以为的要长很多，看着他神智清醒的戴上项圈是什么感受？所有的巧合都是预先铺设的轨道，未来的发展严丝合缝，那么在此期间滋生的感情是否真实？他找回的记忆和现在的自我又是否仅仅是吉尔伽美什为未来随便什么鬼的计划布下的棋子？

********

吉尔伽美什去街上逛一圈，回来可能买入巨量的股票并建议迪卢木多也跟上赚点零花钱；对着一叠名单只消从头翻到尾，就能判断哪些必须死，哪些可以再活几个月；听完某个家族每一个内部成员的介绍就知道如何瓦解看起来稳固的一个团体，这些事情对他来说就像转魔方那样，而旁人却只能看得到杂乱无章的色块。人在清楚自己被摆布的时候会感到愤怒，那被训练来就是为了被摆放到合适位置的“鸟儿”是否会有同样的感觉？

********

迪卢木多的身体已经行动了。酒精接管了他的理性，他感觉到爱又觉得愤怒，新生的、汹涌的情绪甚至压倒了过去的悲伤与痛苦，他想杀了吉尔伽美什同时也觉得自己死掉又无所谓，活下去也不错，这该死的项圈……犹如置身激流，他的心跳鼓噪得让他发晕，他的手环在吉尔伽美什的脖子上，仿佛要固定住自己似地抓紧了，看起来酷似一个拥抱。

********

“很意外，很有趣。”他们贴的太近，吉尔伽美什轻笑时胸口震动，像是只放松的大猫，然后血流过他的眼前，他伸手过去摸。看到迪卢木多流血和流泪的情况都很少，血液沿着掌纹糊开，温热鲜红——并不因稀少而珍贵，只是普通人类的血液和眼泪。“不挑战自身极限的生命，囿于被规划的用途的道具又怎么值得本王放在身边？在你还没有出生的时候，我和我的挚友辗转于战场，人类如果不拼命求生，那么他们不配被称之为人类。”

********

迪卢木多意识到这是吉尔伽美什的回答，他真的有资格这么说，他把自己放在一个俯视的位置，怀着怪异的责任心让世界变得更好。迪卢木多知道战场逐渐消失之后的时代，秩序被建立，势力圈变得稳定。他几乎陪伴芬恩敲定了整个爱尔兰地区的地基，在此期间不断听闻吉尔伽美什的传说：军火商伴随着战争和动乱而壮大，而这个被称为“英雄王”的男人总是看起来目的远不仅于此。他出没的地方战争都平息了，没有人知道他想要的是什么。

********

迪卢木多突然把吉尔伽美什的衬衫脱掉，他用力不当扣子一个个崩飞了出去，然后滚在一起，吉尔伽美什不甘示弱地把他压在下面。作为被圈住的猎物迪卢木多心情平静，他想要我，他真轻，迪卢木多闭上了眼睛，吉尔伽美什俯下身来轻轻啃咬他的喉结，喷了口气。

********

“酒醒了点吗？”吉尔伽美什含混不清地调戏道，迪卢木多的喉咙动了动。安格斯把催眠的解除设定为迪卢木多感受到爱，也爱上别人的时刻。他是梦神安格斯，哪怕亲手抚摸过迪卢木多冰冷的尸体也不会放弃赋予美梦的机会。迪卢木多可以从此以后再也不相信任何美好的东西，甚至忘记爱的感觉，但安格斯仍然会期待那有朝一日。吉尔伽美什当时听到迪卢木多恢复记忆的条件时彻底把安格斯归入了老神棍：要么永远能骗过所有人，要么他相信自己的每一句话。

********

现在迪卢木多全都想起来了，那他们之间有很多事可以直接问了。

********

“你的喜好是什么？”

********

果然是这个，该死，吉尔伽美什的Ipad里是不是有一个针对自己的未得清单，他从来不会疏忽什么的吗？迪卢木多想要借酒装死也晚了，不情不愿地翻了个身，抱住毛绒狮子的头。

********

“忠诚。我向芬恩献上过我的忠诚，不用他支付什么等价的东西，只要他接受就好，这件事本身就是我的喜好。无论是谁都可以……”吉尔伽美什难得安静地闭上嘴，等他继续。

********

“……后来我发现，他是不一样的。”

********

“你喜欢他。”吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多几分钟前刚说过的话还了回去，站起来去柜子那边看看还有没有剩下的酒。柜子底满是木屑，摆着三个软木瓶塞雕成的国际象棋棋子……还挺像。如果迪卢木多不把自己这双灵巧的手用在“随便抄起什么东西就能结束别人的生命”这件事上，他绝对是一个富有生活情趣的好伴侣。吉尔伽美什看了一眼三瓶全是爱尔兰威士忌，两瓶空了一瓶还剩个底。他拎着酒回去，黑发的杀手仍然在喋喋不休，还把匕首拿在手里玩。军火商的礼物非比寻常，几乎落手就见血，可迪卢木多受过的训练让他根本不在乎这种程度的疼痛。吉尔伽美什捏住迪卢木多的手腕，把匕首拿走丢远，丢到项圈旁边。

********

“papa说过我是他最喜欢的孩子。别的鸟儿爱他而为他杀人，而他声称爱我爱到甚至愿意放我走，去找我认为值得效忠的人。这世上很多东西无法量化，就像许多穷人会说钱买不到一切。我姑且认为我是他最好的作品，因为可以量化的部分我没有输给过别人。”

********

“声称？你觉得他不爱你吗？”

********

迪卢木多看了吉尔伽美什一眼，他同时在流血也在流泪，看的吉尔伽美什几乎又想干他。

********

“从前我喜欢的只有芬恩，我的眼里只有他。后来是格兰尼，自她以后我开始看见别人。但是papa，我一直不知道。我尊敬他，他帮助我，从未害过我。”

********

“我爱一个人希望她安全幸福，生活舒适。而papa珍惜自己的作品希望它物有所值。自从我和格兰尼结婚后我明白了它们是不一样的，我能理解papa但不会再把它们混淆。”

********

可格兰尼死了，迪卢木多没能让她幸福下去，而安格斯替迪卢木多争取到了重来一次的机会。如果唤醒失败，安格斯会付出让吉尔伽美什满意的代价，但是无论如何，到芬恩得知迪卢木多还活着的那一刻，他们多年的关系就会结束。

********

迪卢木多从毛绒狮子上面慢慢滑下去，扯过旁边的毛绒章鱼的一只腕足然后缩了起来，即使是很大的块头也能缩得很小。他们现在特别像一对心灵相通的情人了，吉尔伽美什没冷笑出声他也听见了。可是吉尔伽美什伸手把他拖起来重新靠在毛绒狮子上。

********

他们相爱了。

********

迪卢木多在深夜里为了自己逝去的爱人与孩子而痛哭，吉尔伽美什分享了他的痛苦，像是一条陌生而宽广的河道。他失去恩奇都的时候浑浑噩噩渡过了七日，全靠强大的自律与斗志让他重新回到平时的样子。迪卢木多可以选择永远不再爱上别人，但是人类的感情就像种子发芽，一旦它意识到自己是颗种子，那几乎没什么可以阻止。吉尔伽美什只希望这个时间不要像恩奇都那样晚，迪卢木多能感觉到。

********

或许这就是安格斯的爱，如果在迪卢木多今后的日子里也能有爱上别人并感到自己被爱的时刻，那么无论怎样的痛苦都能变得可以接受。人在孤单一人时会迸发出光芒，照亮前路同时也让他被人注意，最终抓住谁的手。

********

“你的目标是芬恩。我不知道你用什么东西诱导了他对你的兴趣，如果你想要得到爱尔兰地区的控制权。开战、洗牌、有人死掉你才能把你的人放上去……”迪卢木多说，“我可以为你做这件事。”才三瓶威士忌，他没有醉。

********

像吉尔伽美什这样的人很难不为安格斯提供的产品的便利性而动心，强大并可控，转瞬即逝又随时可以再次购买。而这世上可能没有人比吉尔伽美什更清楚那是怎么一回事，迪卢木多经历的比安格斯鼓吹的美好神话要复杂得多，而他得到众多的爱，在不由别人的决定来定义自身的时候，转而由自己的愿望来决定。

********

以吉尔伽美什的眼光看过去这个愿望有时愚蠢，有时错误，甚至与他的实际所需求的相去甚远，但他只是在酒气和毛绒玩具里一下下地揉着怀里年轻鲜活的身体，如果说向天献上果实大概就该是这种成色的吧。

********

“先睡觉。”

********


	25. 24

**光荣是无法理解的东西，或许是最坏的东西。**

****

 

****

第二天两人醒来的时候迪卢木多竟然没断片，才三瓶威士忌而已。他把吉尔伽美什摁在毛绒狮子上，然后站起在一边活动自己的身体，大概只要几分钟，但是非常有必要，时刻保持身体灵活是基本功。他的头发时不时地擦过一个装饰球，把它弄得摇来摇去。吉尔伽美什就这么敞着昨晚被他弄坏的衬衣（事实上这还是迪卢木多帮他穿上的）在旁边围观，在心里联想起他每次情事结束后跪在浴室里清理自己的样子。

****

“我其实没有想过如果我不在‘仙境’长大我会做什么，大概你也不会遇见我。但是我又不是在打游戏，没有if线，遇见你之前我也不相信人死了以后还能保留记忆重新再来一次二周目。”他们甚至还继续了昨天的话题。迪卢木多仔细想了想自己有没有为作为安格斯的孩子而后悔过，答案是大概没有。尽管在吉尔伽美什这种过去经历无比丰富的人面前说这些十分可笑，无论有没有二周目他看自己大概都是一个小孩子，或者一件工具，但是吉尔伽美什本身就有那种在他允许下让人想要知无不言的气场。

****

又或许是因为他们相爱所以相互纵容。

****

“我昨天说的话是认真的。”迪卢木多最后说道。

****

吉尔伽美什沉默片刻，开始耍脾气。

****

“你有没有想过本王不是认真的？如果一切都是假的，本王只是想看你杀死原来的主人，非常有戏剧性。”

****

迪卢木多挑了挑眉毛，他做这个动作的神态好像他和吉尔伽美什相处了大半辈子。他能感觉到吉尔伽美什从昨晚起的不满，即使抱在一起睡的时候吉尔伽美什也不如他那么放松。时代在进步，迪卢木多已经觉得很多女人都把一夜温情各取所需的事情看开了，而吉尔伽美什却一幅想要对自己负责的样子，甚至现在还生气了。

****

“我摆平过两个难缠的目标，智商很高的那种……”杀人和思考如何杀人，是他生活的中心，“他们认为他们看到的是一个我无法理解的世界，一个试图说服我，一个妄图操纵我，最后他们都死于傲慢或者说大意。生命只有一次他们应该多重视一点的。百分之九十九的精力思考别的东西，百分之一在考虑我，可是我只要随便一个破绽，就能百分百要了他们的命。”

****

杀手说起了完全无关紧要的往事，吉尔伽美什的瞳孔像是阳光下的猫那样收细：他的情人对他摊开手，他随身携带的一个玉石的滚筒印章易主了。那是个可以放出强光和声波刺激的道具，迪卢木多就栽在这上面过，但是现在他可以用来对付吉尔伽美什。他们都清楚这玩意儿没有伤害性，所以不算是“迪卢木多伤害吉尔伽美什”，这么一想连共度的夜晚都褪去了温度。迪卢木多或许并不期待有谁能拉住他的手，他只是在等待能够逃出去的时机——今天是巴出门更新安保系统节点的日子，有整整三天她忙于与线人接头和情报交易。除此之外没有什么能在武力上拦截他的人，梅芙在这里做客，但她绝对不会让受伤的狂王跟他硬碰硬。

****

“什么时候的事。”

****

“很早。你在去阿尔托莉雅家里之前让希杜丽准备了很多材料，我知道了你的目标是芬恩……”

****

吉尔伽美什想到他在阿尔托莉雅家里的表现，在更早的时候他开始收集着自己旧主的资料，内心像个无知无觉的空洞。但是芬恩对他来说并不是“随便谁都可以”，他回想起一切的时候窝在柜子里哭，他的忠诚没有收回来就被打碎了。吉尔伽美什拼好了它，可他现在想要离开。

****

“你想说什么，杂种？”吉尔伽美什换了个姿势，推了一把在绕圈子的迪卢木多。

****

“我……爱上……我恢复记忆是昨天。”真是好玩，他们什么都有过了，但是却无法简简单单地说爱。我爱你，所以想要保护你，如果吉尔伽美什能读心就好了。

****

“但你还是想走，杂种。”吉尔伽美什的声音听起来似乎不这么生气了。迪卢木多没有在谈话开始前就逃走已经算是进步了，从胆大妄为的杂种变成了稍微听得进一点人话的杂种。爱情果然能让人做到一些以前做不到的事。

****

迪卢木多握拳捶了捶胸口，“如果说过去的生活把我塑造成什么样的人的话，那大概是死不回头，直到亲手确认的那一刻不会轻易改变想法。”

****

吉尔伽美什终于嗤笑出声，何止，迪卢木多简直死板得是两倍国际刑警时期的阿尔托莉雅。如果说过去经历对他的影响，他更该是在发现破绽的那一刻直接贯穿的类型，而不是现在还在这里，向他展示冲击印章，试图说服自己。他根本不擅长这个。

****

“我看到你打了电话，一共五个，有一个人你无论如何都想找，应该是阿尔托莉雅的号。但是她没有接。因为她可能死了。Alter会造成的混乱太大，只能定点使用，一次或是两次。国际刑警不会容忍这种恐怖袭击的聚合体走来走去的。我不想直接走，我怕你会把巴派出去，所以给我能确保联络你的方式。”

****

现在正值巴更新联络点与确认安全屋的时间，而他要吉尔伽美什本人的联络方式。他那个看起来像手机和看起来像Ipad的东西实际是黑科技，在通讯网络中相当于不存在的号，只有他找别人，从没有别人找他。真难以想象他们睡过这么多次，爬床的时机仰赖于每一次迪卢木多都能顺利回来，而不是事先联系。吉尔伽美什严肃起来，他猩红的瞳孔微微缩紧，迪卢木多的行为和语言已经不知道该斥责哪一个了。

****

“为什么觉得我妹妹死了？我以为她只是觉得时机合适想要背叛我了。”

****

迪卢木多无语地看了吉尔伽美什一眼，因为黑帮出身，他对背叛这两个字讳莫如深，但吉尔伽美什根本不在乎。想想梅芙和阿尔托莉雅这两个怎么看都不可能为人驱使的女人，又觉得没什么问题。

****

“奥斯卡在她的庄园里，我看到了。回家路上你遇到的刺杀也是他准备的，但是我没杀死他。回来找你你把枪对准我，我想我果然不是保护别人的料。”

****

“恩，那你是为了见他才在我妹妹面前这么表现的吗，杂种？”

****

“我是为了带你走，离他越远越好。”

****

吉尔伽美什打开手机开始联络卫星拍摄阿尔托莉雅的位置，之前梅芙在他身边他不能这么做，很快成像被投影到墙上，他们参观的美丽庄园中间的别墅被爆炸掀起，可是周围受损却不重。下手的人对爆炸有着近乎美感的操控，决不会被误认为意外。

****

“看在你猜的全对的份上，我们打个赌，杂种。”吉尔伽美什从电子设备上抬起头，鲜红的瞳孔仿佛吸收了黑白成像中不存在的血迹。曾经有很多人拥有和吉尔伽美什一样稀有的瞳色，后来他们要么被吉尔伽美什毁灭，要么因伊修塔尔而死。他说：“我的妹妹不会死。”

****

“奥斯卡是我骄傲的弟子，他出师的时候我甚至觉得我可以死，也可以以后继续帮他忙。”迪卢木多拿起手边的酒瓶，只是闻了闻酒味就放下，把一边的匕首捡回来掂手里，问道：“赌注？我需要你的承诺，无论何时都不要把巴派离你的身边。如果计划失败，你不能扩大你的帝国，那你至少还可以活得比芬恩久。你整天自我意识过剩，我担心你不愿意承认失败，然后没有人拉的住你。”

****

“阿尔托莉雅没有死。还有杂种，刚才那句话里你去哪儿了？”吉尔伽美什盯着迪卢木多。他能分辨出迪卢木多在回避什么，正如他能感到迪卢木多的心。人能够明确分辨并坦然承认自己的情感不是一件容易的事，但迪卢木多作为吉尔伽美什喜爱的存在，他应该可以也必须学会这一点。

****

迪卢木多不说话了。他在“计划失败”的时间点就死了，不过这时候吉尔伽美什就特别想逼他自己说出来，说他已经看不到他描述的未来，也拉不住可能作死的雇主和真心相爱的情人。死者无法对活人作出任何改变，强如伊修塔尔都不例外，别说迪卢木多了。可他是安格斯亲手调教的梦神之子，无血无泪，别无分号。

****

“那个时候我死了，吉尔伽美什。只要我一息尚存，我会杀完你对我说的所有名字，最后一个是安格斯·麦·奥格。没做到一定是我死了，毕竟是papa和芬恩，我至少会死得其所，但也就仅此而已了。你不能命令黑墨水变成透明，就像我不能为你改变自己。这就是我原本的样子：无论怎样的拷问都不能使我开口，无论何时都能坦然赴死。”

****

我真是天下第一的混蛋，迪卢木多心想。在说出这句话之前他一直认为吉尔伽美什才是。

****

吉尔伽美什出乎意料地没有发怒，他像是宣判什么似的缓慢说道：“这世上没有什么能杀死阿尔托莉雅，她和你一样是死过的人。等再见到她的时候我会让她来负责你想要做的事情，而你，直到我说可以之前，我要求你贴身保护我。”他的目光穿过了与他相对的年轻人，穿过了遥远的时光，他说：“我的挚友说过和你很类似的话，有过和你一样的眼神。以前我以为青春永远不会从我身上离开，我的挚友像是镜子中的我，或是什么神赐的性爱机器。当然他长得和我完全不一样，他或许能和所有人和谐相处，但一定与我最契合。我们有的时候在一起，几天几夜的时间过去，如果工作没有堆起来，我感觉不到时间。可是他死得很早，而我遇到了你。因为恐惧失去自己所拥有的，面对死亡之时流泪发抖，拼命抗拒的才是人类。你也该试试不为他人驱使的生活……”

****

“我……”“别打断我，杂种！”

****

“如果说我也会怀念过去，也会把毫不相干的人放在一起比较，恩奇都一直在做那个能拉住我的人，而你做不到。倒不如说别开玩笑了，我拉住你还差不多，”吉尔伽美什向他伸出手，“拿来。一周，我等她一周，如果我的妹妹还有口气她会联系到我的，你也给我等着。”

****

同盟的表现形式有无数种，为什么会把阿尔托莉雅叫做他的妹妹。因为他们同样孤独而不毁，像是历经高压与熔岩的宝石与黄金。迪卢木多把印章递了回去，心里在想做杀手的和做大人物的到底那种更惨一点，自己死或是身边的人都死去而自己却活着？他觉得后者还是难做一点，他相信吉尔伽美什这种人会活下去并且长命百岁就如同相信自己的技术，只要吉尔伽美什能答应他，哪怕欺骗他……吉尔伽美什反手拉过迪卢木多，把印章对准他，按下了开关。杀手只惨叫了半声就软倒在毛绒玩具上，鉴于他从昨晚到今天招惹吉尔伽美什的次数太多他已经不知道这具体是为了报复那件事了。

****

吉尔伽美什揪着迪卢木多的黑卷发，把他的脑袋往毛绒玩具里碾了碾，声音带着某种毁尸灭迹的急迫和欲盖弥彰的嫌弃：“滚去洗干净，下来找我和梅芙。”

****

“这听起来可真……”可真像是群p邀请，迪卢木多话都没说出来又被吉尔伽美什拿印章近距离给了一下，脑仁都在嗡嗡震动。手指大的东西使用次数也就这样了，吉尔伽美什把这个被用来威胁过他的小玩意儿丢在罪魁祸首头上，终于觉得神清气爽。

****

“再别说那种你可以死的话。”

****


	26. 25

**何为领导力？一个有领导力的人，有本事弄个大烂摊子，然后干干净净地退步抽身，撇清关系。**

****

 

****

迪卢木多披着浴袍下楼的时候只听到梅芙哈哈大笑的声音和特别响的一句：“你居然也会打直球？你们到底谁在上面。”他决定装作什么都没听见，走近了问吉尔伽美什：“为什么楼上的门都锁着？我连衣服都找不到。”

****

梅芙撇撇嘴，说：“我也没衣服穿。居住区的所有门都锁了，见鬼。吉尔伽美什你终于到了被日得爬不起来的年纪了。”

****

金发的屋主把盖脸的Ipad拿了下来，回以怒视。他的衬衫大刺刺地敞开，一幅昨天晚上有过什么的样子。梅芙套着狂王的T恤，下面疑似什么都没有。库丘林的上衣被梅芙抢了，鲜红的纹身和被缝合的伤口暴露在空气中，随着呼吸一起一伏。狂王对战斗以外的事情几乎都不感兴趣，是梅芙喜欢的巨型抱枕。

****

室内暖气足，落地窗外就是雪，圣诞节过去了。

****

迪卢木多在吉尔伽美什旁边坐下，摸了摸他光洁的小腹（他就不会把衬衫扣子好好扣起来吗？），自之前的变装舞会后他洗去了胸腹上的纹身，看起来很中意胳膊上的新纹身。吉尔伽美什的表情从“无可奉告”迅速向“杂种你欠操”转变，就好像那整个人就是一颗欲望的砝码。

****

在把吉尔伽美什理智的天平彻底压倒之前，迪卢木多起身说他去弄点吃的。

****

“所以，今天的日程？”

****

迪卢木多煮了咖啡，给他们烤了三明治做早餐，梅芙要了红茶。冰箱里有现成的，不知道是哪位好心人留下的，用保鲜膜包好，堆了四五个。圣诞节总是很难请到厨师，如果条件允许，他不想看吉尔伽美什拿红酒过泡面。梅芙没有要威士忌也让他松了口气，威士忌过三明治也不是什么好搭配。

****

在厨房简单地加热食物后，迪卢木多回来后发现就只有他还穿着浴袍。其他人趁此机会都换了身人模狗样的，吉尔伽美什制止了也想去换衣服的迪卢木多，把他拉下来接吻。四个人围着小桌上的食物，很有密谈的气氛。

****

“作战会议，用于确认同伴，互抖老底，有仇报仇……携手合作？干嘛，迪卢别欲言又止的。”梅芙抬头，迪卢木多的表情明明跟狂王一样死。

****

“我只是觉得……这很熟悉。”被点名的男人不能假装性感服务员，这不是什么常规流程，吉尔伽美什这个一言堂加独裁家什么时候能容得下作战会议——杂种——闭嘴——听我的。

****

“杂种你刚刚在想什么？”在非常规流程中难得不知道做什么正懒洋洋躺平装死的吉尔伽美什突然坐了起来，视线像是想在迪卢木多的背上烧出两个洞。

****

“以前我做黑帮的时候，就有这种作战会议。没有服务员，全城三十六个密室里挑任意一个，开会前半小时通知……”迪卢木多不知道吉尔伽美什是否真的需要这种科普，他一半的时间作为参与人员兼司机跟堵车作斗争，另一半时间里致力于让某些人这辈子都到不了会场。

****

吉尔伽美什捏了捏他的脸：“是该很熟悉，你以为这一次的主导者是谁？”迪卢木多倒吸一口凉气，转头问梅芙：“……毁灭康博厄齐，杀死了它每一个后裔这还不够吗？”

****

“够了，所以那已经结束了。”

****

梅芙小口小口嘬完自己的红茶，把杯子一放，开门见山地提出了自己的要求：“我为我的王复仇而来，夺回他所失去的，向曾经伤害他的人报复。我向英雄王要求两件事，所需经费，以及调停我与迪卢木多。”

****

“嗯？”

****

“回到爱尔兰后，总有人会告诉你当年的事情，但他们不是当事人，想必说的不够详细。”梅芙转向他，空气中弥漫着即将吐露秘密的沉重。

****

“当年的……什么事？”迪卢木多有了不好的预感，吉尔伽美什伸手扣住他的胳膊。

****

“我勾引了奥斯卡，得到了格兰尼的住所地址，然后告诉了芬恩。按照我教过你的，甜言蜜语可以杀人，芬恩才只是被我借的刀。”

****

迪卢木多的意识仿佛有这么一瞬间离开了自己的身体，直到被狂王和吉尔伽美什一起按回了沙发上，巨大的冲击令他头晕目眩。小桌被他整个掀翻了，咖啡泼洒在梅芙的脚上和地毯上，所有东西都掉在地上打转，杯子滚过地毯，在坚硬的地面上跑得更远。一片凌乱中迪卢木多紧咬牙关，死死盯着空无一物的天花板。他的眼睛像两块冷冰冰的通透琥珀，良久，才缓慢地眨了一下，像是昆虫沉入松脂那般的缓慢。“我真后悔曾经发过的誓。”他放过奥斯卡两次，他不拒绝女性的求助。吉尔伽美什善解人意地遮住他的眼睛帮助他平静，提醒他他是不可能当着他的面杀掉梅芙的。

****

见吉尔伽美什确实能控制住迪卢木多，库丘林从地上捡起纸巾盒，抽纸擦了两下身上的血，然后试图抬起梅芙的脚。梅芙踢开了他的手，咖啡不烫，她不想让他弯腰压着伤口。狂王保护梅芙是不需要思索的事，血在白色纸巾上洇开，很快纸巾整个贴在了他的皮肤上，血往下流直到被沙发吸收。他毫不在乎的态度和迪卢木多仿佛是用一个灵魂的不同身体。

****

毕竟狂王确实和迪卢木多从同一个地方出来，打破了迪卢木多创造的所有记录。迪卢木多拥有家庭、同伴、兄弟、孩子，这些听起来没有一样是杀人的手可以拿的住的，而狂王除了战斗，无尽的战斗之外不拥有任何东西。他跟梅芙这么久了，却仍然像迪卢木多刚出仙境时候那般纯粹。

****

连吉尔伽美什都看得出，迪卢木多短时间内是不怎么想和梅芙说话了。原来是这样的反应，他心想：早有预料，关心则乱，真不知道那个格兰尼·康马克到底是个怎么样的女人。吉尔伽美什计划得到迪卢木多的时候只关注了可能阻碍他的人的信息，最大的问题是安格斯。而格兰尼从一开始就被保护得很好，保护得好意味着接触不到，连情报也一概没有。爱尔兰的地界像是有魔力一般向来自成一统，在梅芙找上门来之前，连吉尔伽美什都承认芬恩统领的爱尔兰不是什么好啃的骨头。再传出消息来的时候已是作为迪卢木多之妻的死讯，死讯是一个终止符，吉尔伽美什对死人没有任何兴趣。

****

梅芙试图劫持吉尔伽美什的飞机时候其实并不清楚那是谁，作为情报商人这是非常失败的。但是情报商人的一大部分工作内容是优雅地端着香槟交易信息，而非黑帮斗争和亡命天涯。安格斯的要价跟工作内容相匹配，前爱尔兰黑帮“赤枝”的首领库丘林本身就战斗天赋出众，洗脑后只为她一人使用，连谨慎老练的情报商人在几个月的逃亡后，思维定势也从“先交易”变为了“打不过再说”。而吉尔伽美什在万米高空，用一支装备重火力的雇佣兵小队和一杯威士忌重新提醒了她的身份。交易就交易，“康诺特的女王”或是“康伯厄齐的婊子”，关于梅芙的外号时有争议，但她仍然是爱尔兰首屈一指的情报商人。她从手提箱里翻出了礼裙，借了更衣室，不多时便出来跟吉尔伽美什碰杯，笑颜未被绝望阴霾过半分，因为她的光就在她的身边照耀着她，从未离开。

****

梅芙给吉尔伽美什一条情报以换取帮助。库丘林曾经是斯卡哈的弟子，她教他自己一身所学，丝毫不在乎两人的身份。师徒关系并非情爱，更类似于亲情或者是某种相互的誓言。库丘林也会应斯卡哈的要求约束自己的手下，永远对斯卡哈执弟子之礼。可现在，库丘林被洗脑后作为工具跟在梅芙的身边。

****

吉尔伽美什作为国际刑警的重点监视对象，一直有专人负责，最早是阿尔托莉雅，后来变成了斯卡哈。这两位一个让他时不时进局子，另一个每个月让他飞机失事两次。如果他能保下梅芙，斯卡哈的仇恨绝对会被吸引过去，这是梅芙对吉尔伽美什最有价值的一枚筹码。她从少女时期便身处于黑暗世界，却毫不忌讳使用最初毁掉自己的方式来交易想要的东西。只要提出交易的时机和价码合适，这世上没人会不接受。梅芙无疑是个赌徒，可是如果每一次都赌赢，那么把这句话作为人生信条也不为过了。

****

——————————————————————————

****

“事情最早是这样开始的，梅芙可以替我打入爱尔兰这块数十年来没有外部势力可以插手的地方，首先需要被解决的是芬恩·麦克库尔。他在吸收了库丘林的地盘后成为了唯一的独裁者，不服他的人有很多，但是事实证明芬恩多活一天，他们都得忍着。而他们又很难让芬恩去死，因为你……”

****

“人做自己最顺手的事情总是最容易，”迪卢木多冷硬地打断他，仿佛时光终于在他身上倒流完毕，破碎与重新拼合，死去的心与活着的爱，他最初的也是最终的状态，“只要指示清楚，情报准确，把一个人的名字报给我他就会死，死人不会有阴谋。”他起身去厨房给自己倒了一杯什么都没放的咖啡，回来的时候冲梅芙抬了抬杯子然后一饮而尽，嘴里的味道苦得让舌根发麻。

****

“如果你想去别人屋子里杀人，一定要先弄死他的看门狗。”

****

吉尔伽美什捏了捏他的后脖子，想让他放松点靠着沙发，可是迪卢木多紧绷着不为所动，像是从来对梅芙无动于衷的狂王。迪卢木多在生气所以才会说出这样的话，吉尔伽美什见到了太多他欲言又止、转移话题或是假装自己没有感情，而现在怒火像是自他身体中脉搏的血液，逼出了他更真实也更少见的样子。他在气他自己，但他的理智还算压得住。吉尔伽美什倒更愿意他能被怒火冲昏头脑，这样他可以狠狠教训他一顿让他恢复正常。

****

“开始吧，梅芙。既然是你起头的处刑会，你先。”

****

啧啧啧，公开处刑，吉尔伽美什心想，他还真是尊重这个必要仪式。他们血统中属于凯尔特人的部分总是时不时复苏，浪漫古典与残忍血腥简直是左手与右手。枝末小事被赋予奇怪的意义，在一套只有他们自己理解的规则下，只有他们自己人可以交流。作为刚刚交心不到24小时的爱人，吉尔伽美什在叙述开始后暂且收起了讥诮之心，听起了他一直想知道的，梅芙与迪卢木多，两只披着漂亮外皮的野兽。他从手边拿起一个不知道什么时候抢救下来的三明治（有先见之明喝完红茶再说话的不仅仅是梅芙），如果迪卢木多现在有心情他倒是希望听这种故事的时候自己啃的是情人的脖颈和锁骨，他又咬了一口——这不知所谓出现在他家冰箱的平民食物味道还真是不错，吉尔伽美什心想。

****


	27. 26

**“有人把你养大就是为了送你到别人那边当个工具，你还觉得没什么，这就是生不如死！这怎么不是了？听好了，就算你现在没感觉，我告诉你是就是！”**

****

**梅芙恨铁不成钢地去敲迪卢木多的脑袋，他已经长高了许多，挺直身体，梅芙的拳头就只能落到他结实的胸口上。他诚恳地说：“不是很有感觉。”梅芙气得踩了他一脚，扬长而去。**

********

 

********

就如同所有的故事都有一个悲剧的开头，梅芙以前不叫梅芙，她被送给康伯厄齐家族，作为礼物。

********

她的粉色头发柔顺得像是草莓奶油，金色的眼睛像是点缀其上的琥珀糖，只是远远看着就会在心里涌起香甜的气味，而当她开口叫出声来的时候，那些气味就变成了一场让人不愿意醒来的美梦。这样的女人是男人面目模糊的初恋、雨夜盛放的蔷薇和层层叠叠的松针在脚下的窸窣声，她最好没有名字。但是她之所以后面有了自己的名字叫做梅芙，是因为她没有那一步是走在被规划好的那条路上的。

********

迪卢木多见到她的时候是暴雨夜，而康伯厄齐家族的灭门惨案发生在昨天。

********

“她是我第一次接到不是靠杀人就能解决的任务，芬恩想要见她一面。她见了我，说我真可怜，她和我很像。后来我们凭借那一点相似成为了朋友。”迪卢木多这么和吉尔伽美什说起过梅芙的事，实际上他几乎记得梅芙说过的每句话，哪怕那个时候他并不懂梅芙的意思。美人无论男女都自带一种无坚不摧的魅力，所以安格斯培养鸟儿也很关注他们长得是否漂亮，这便宜占得太大了。

********

梦神之子虽然只是相当于高中生的年纪，体型也像没长开的学生，但是脸蛋看起来更嫩一点。他正在工作，可严肃的神色仍没有让他多几分震慑力，即使杀人与其他相关事宜上他已经是世界顶尖的水准。

********

别墅里没有人活动，昨天参与灭门的杀手大约有五个，现在都已经离开，所谓杀手的水平在他眼里都只是一般。他踩到了一根被砍下的手指。所以说水平不行，如果是他，可以单手在目标还活着的时候取下他的眼球和指纹并且在用完后销毁得干干净净。好在尸体已被处理掉，只有凝固的血液在地板缝里散发的气味还算能够忍受。他看了一眼厨房，厨房有被清理的痕迹，至少他没有扑空。

********

他上了楼，梅芙就蜷缩在床上，他判断里面只有她一个人后就靠近到床边，向着比死人看起来只多一口气的女人说明来意。她至少看得出自己是个杀手，也听过芬恩的名字，她像是棵焉萎的蔷薇，吸饱了恐惧却精神了起来，冲着漠然的杀手进行交涉。

********

梅芙那个时候已经有了成年女性曼妙挺拔的身姿，站起来能和面无表情的少年齐平。梦神之子拥有可以迅速获得他人信赖的演技，但是芬恩给他的命令是把这个人带过来。他不知道不杀人该是什么表情，也不知道除了转述命令自己是否需要回答她。他已经足够接近梅芙，不需要表现出任何符合假身份的行为，况且他觉得她的生命会在见完芬恩后结束。

********

很显然，她也这么觉得。

********

梦神之子轻而易举地从梅芙手里摘下了她的裁信刀，就着她前冲的势头下整个没入了她的小腹。接下来进入了他熟悉的范畴，他把跟他差不多身高的女人拖行到车上，丢进后座，开车回去了。暴雨击打在车窗上的嘈杂掩盖了血滴落的声音。

********

 

********

梅芙在输液床上醒来。她醒之后不久见到了芬恩和跟在旁边的黑发少年。芬恩的头发几乎跟梅芙一样长，被打理地丰盈流丽，束起来扎在脑后。

********

“六条性命，美丽的小姐，他们待您不好吗？”芬恩称赞她的美貌，笑容却没什么温度。梅芙看了一眼实施暴行的黑发少年，他的脸上真心实意地出现了懊悔的表情，这总不可能是为了自己。于是梅芙开口：“他们待我如何，他们都已经死了，说这些又有什么用？您待他可真是不错，可是只用我这种无关痛痒的角色练手，他恐怕没这么容易学会杀人以外的事……或者说，你想为他多做点事吗？”梅芙说的很慢，好像自己为数不多的生命都随着她的话开始倒计时，但是询问年轻的凶手则比老辣的教父容易得多。梦神之子虽然没有说话，但是点了点头。

********

芬恩终于露出了几分惊讶，在此之前迪卢木多会回应的人除了自己仅仅奥斯卡一人。他给了奥斯卡白名单，命令他至少每周一次带迪卢木多出去喝酒，强拉出去也行。最初的两个星期迪卢木多揍完奥斯卡便扬长而去，终于在第三个星期带了酒（当然是抢的）去看被他打伤的家伙，还问他酒到底有什么好喝的。见她的目光下移，芬恩对她说：“伤口的位置不怎么妙，如果您需要有个人替您选择保命还是日后的子嗣，我乐意效劳。”

********

“……”

********

姿容华丽的教父把手伸向床上妩媚却重伤的女人，手比脸还能暴露年龄，凸起的青筋令梅芙知道他并不比侵害自己十几年的老东西要年轻到哪儿去，但她仍然挣扎着偏头亲吻了一下无名指上的祖母绿。于是芬恩说出了自己的决定：“康伯厄齐家族是‘赤枝’的主要支持者，谁也没能预料到本家会被杀手灭门。为您杀人的人已经被‘赤枝’全部清除，您居然还呆在现场，搜寻您的人都扑了空，只有迪卢木多……”他抽回手，揉了揉自己的男孩鬈曲的黑发，“可是他真是很不会做事，已经失手把人杀了。所以他该接受惩罚，尝尝对别人负责的味道。她归你了。把她藏你房间，你来决定她见什么人和什么时候灭口，我不会管，但是我已经对警察说她死了，别让我做说谎的人。”

********

最后的话是对面无表情的梦神之子说的，他正要点头，梅芙突然说道：“我有三个女儿……”

********

芬恩插嘴道：“你养的起，我给你的卡是我的副卡。”迪卢木多伸手碰了下病床边缘，说：“地址给我，奥斯卡会去接她们过来。”

********

藏起一个有伤在身的人非常麻烦，为她带来食物，配备可信的医护人员，找能让她解闷的东西。藏起一具尸体则容易得多，所需要的不过是一个坑和一大袋水泥。但对于梦神之子来说那只是两条可选的路而已，即使是困难的那条路，奥斯卡也帮助了他很多。

********

“我暂时给她们找了家庭教师，后续可能送到国外封闭的女子学校。”迪卢木多给梅芙举着手机放视频，她正在护理人员的帮助下做复健。在结束后两人独处时把裁信刀还给她，银色流线形的裁信刀居然被他一时兴起给磨开锋了。他说：“护士说你晚上一直做噩梦。这里没有人会伤害你，但是如果你需要一点安全感的话……不要用它伤害别人，会割破手。”

********

“为什么？”梅芙问道。他年纪这么小又是芬恩手里最好的杀手，十有八九是特别训练出来的，他永远不可能为了自己伤害别人的事而感到愧疚，反而是梅芙应该庆幸能从他手里捡回一条命。

********

迪卢木多奇怪地看着她，根本不知道她在问什么。冷场了半分钟他欲言又止地开口：“难道您想要自杀却自己下不了手么？”

********

“……不，我想活下去。”

********

“芬恩也是这么希望的。”迪卢木多诚恳地说道。

********

后来的梅芙成为了爱尔兰最好的情报商人。她的父亲“曾经是”，而他送出去的女儿却青出于蓝。取而代之的那一天梅芙等了迪卢木多大半夜，凌晨三点二十五杀手用钥匙打开灯火通明的家门，梅芙从他的手里接过两个戒指盒大小的东西，打开露出冰冻保存的眼球与手指皮肤——她父亲的。

********

四点的时候在靠在墙边像个雕像的杀手问了一句：“还没好吗？”梅芙给吓了一跳：“我以为你睡着了。”她又敲几下键盘，点了一下鼠标：“五分钟前就好了，我在给女儿们订回家的机票。”

********

迪卢木多困倦的头脑无法判断其中的含义（他几乎两天两夜没睡），他嘟囔道：“做情报商会死的。”想到死，想到被他取出的眼珠和屠夫肉铺后的工作室，他强打精神：“你的女儿和这里没有联系。”世界顶尖的杀手反追踪能力也是世界顶尖，除非有人拿着梅芙和她女儿的血样做亲子鉴定，不然没有人能把曾在教会学校读书，后分别毕业在不同城市里工作或继续深造的女孩和一个黑暗中不存在的人联系起来。

********

梅芙把笔记本电脑放在一边，把墙边的迪卢木多拉过来，按着他的后脑埋进自己的胸口。她柔声问道：“你今年几岁？”迪卢木多陷入柔软而温暖的东西里，顿时变成了被芝士片封印的猫，一动不动。

********

“……21。”

********

“我在比你小很多的年纪里生下了三个女儿。如果不是害的我无法生育，我大概还会再生两个。”

********

“……”

********

“所以啊，怎么会没有联系，她们是我的孩子啊。”

********

迪卢木多睡着了，做了个美好的梦。

********

六个小时后梅芙向她的年龄与迪卢木多差不多的孩子们介绍他的时候说房东先生是我的朋友。这就是他们的关系。

********

在此后一周，迪卢木多每天多花费半小时围观泳池里住进的一家繁殖期的野鸭，鸭子在教她的孩子游泳，他的屋子里多出了三个年轻的情报商。在一个月的简单训练后，她们四散而去，迪卢木多的泳池也空了。

********


	28. 27

**如水没顶，如火热烈，生涩而绝望的爱情。她轻而易举地撬动了坚硬的顽石，把他雕刻成了自己的骑士。**

****

梅芙为芬恩效力的时候抛出的筹码是能让迪卢木多由一把刀变成一个人，她做的好极了。她从来都很擅长利用自己身体的魔力，从迪卢木多，到奥斯卡。她骗出了奥斯卡想要保护的人的位置，然后轻描淡写地完成了复仇，愤怒无处发泄的芬恩几乎是欣然为她驱使。  
格兰尼·康马克是康马克家族的女儿，不是最大的，也不是最小的。优渥的生活让她没有在一开始选择那条特别困难的路，在她十八岁的时候她即将为此付出代价，微笑着嫁给一个年纪可以做她爷爷、有过数任妻子的黑帮教父。这是谈好的价钱，而且她已经在先享受过了她的礼物。可是她后悔了，准确的说，她在订婚仪式前见到迪卢木多后，她决定反悔。  
迪卢木多带着芬恩给未婚妻的礼物来拜见未来的主母，是一整套美丽的祖母绿首饰。格兰尼去见他的时候他正拿起项链，对着光，光线穿过宝石的色块投在他的脸上，像是精灵的翅膀。他垂下金色的眼睛，右手边开着一个空首饰盒。  
“您想要我为您戴上吗？”他当然不可能听不见格兰尼的动静。  
格兰尼知道他，梦神之子，世界上最好的杀手之一，小时候她跟父亲去芬恩聚会的时候见过这个阴郁的孩子。他穿着侍者的衣服，格兰尼想去拿他手里托盘中的香槟，被父亲猛地扯回去。但她仍然镇定或者说近乎迷恋地走过去，跟芬恩结婚后她会是她主母，家族的势力为她撑腰，她绝不会是无足轻重的棋子或玩物。迪卢木多倒退了一步，冲她低了低头，凑近了看格兰尼发现他的金眼下有一颗泪痣。迪卢木多绕到她身后，手指碰在她的脖颈上，越过她的肩膀目测并调整项链的长度和位置，扣上了搭扣。  
三个月前他杀死一个狠狠咬了芬恩一口后意图去墨西哥发展的毒枭，这是他正妻（除此之外住在一起的还有三个女人）戴在脖子上的，芬恩很喜欢祖母绿，于是让他重新找首饰匠打造了被扯坏的搭扣，并清洗了血迹。迪卢木多当时并不觉得泡在血泊里的首饰美丽，只是知识层面的了解，但是就着阳光把最大那颗碧绿深邃的祖母绿对准少女乳沟中间的时候，他向未来主母表达了自己的赞美。  
格兰尼·康马克感到痛苦，她原本可以微笑地支付代价，而现在幸福的日子却犹如勒在脖子上的死线。如果她选了另一条路就好了，她的兄长今天跟在父亲身边参与企业会议。康马克的家族企业从事海外贸易，凶险的大海总是伴随着一定比例的海损，广袤的公海是交易的乐园。有很多事情她从小就看着，但却不全部清楚其中的细节和原则。  
但她不顾一切地反悔了。  
有些事情上她粗枝大叶、操之过急，但是反过来说，狠辣果断、意志坚定是稀缺品质。当这一些全数暴露出来后，她比她那个像绵羊一样的兄长更像父亲的孩子。康马克家族是芬恩稳定、也是最大的支持者之一，还没有格兰尼或是迪卢木多之前他们就紧密合作多年，现在父亲过去的努力和情谊由孩子来收取并巩固成果，他们才是未来。  
如果家财万贯但却无人后继，谁也不会认为那是成功。世上像安努家族那样血脉相连却自相残杀的毕竟是少数，康马克家族的族长一意回护自己的女儿，即使他在血婚中仍与芬恩站在一边，他们的关系却再不如前了。

“很有意思，真可惜我没有见到她。”  
吉尔伽美什倒是给了很高的评价，不知道故事的哪里娱乐了到了他。天赋、努力总是缺一不可，从未经历残酷生活的格兰尼获得了一时的成功，翘了教父的婚礼拐了他的杀手跑路，平安逃亡了足够久的时间差点连孩子都生了。比起许多努力一生却没有发出什么声响的人，尽管她摔的很惨（字面意义），却在未来收获了肯定。  
“集体、家族、国家这种较高的概念会有意识地吸引其中的人投身于此，能意识到究竟谁该服务谁的人很稀有。”吉尔伽美什看向迪卢木多，“你运气很好。”  
“……吉尔伽美什。”  
“嗯？唔——”  
他身子一轻，迪卢木多把他拎起，直到他的脖子涨红才放下他。而吉尔伽美什脚一沾地便给了他一拳。狂王兴致缺缺地看着这一切，拳头是为了杀人而使用的而不该是为了泄愤，梅芙伸手盖住了他眼睛。  
总算这两个人还记得要去房间。  
“干嘛？”因为打架中的两人咒骂声和脚步是远离的，狂王多忍了梅芙遮挡视线的手30秒才一把抓下来。  
“angry sex吧。”  
“？？？”狂王咧开嘴，这是在杀人不能解决问题时候他会有的表情，跟梅芙在一起的时候几乎是他最多的表情。  
“库酱你什么时候会对我生气呢？”梅芙把被狂王保护时候留下的伤给他看，瘀血有些散开，颜色没有刚到吉尔伽美什家里的晚上那么触目惊心，但是面积扩大了。狂王变回了漠然的表情，如果对被自己伤害的人道歉简直是否定自己存在的意义，这点上他跟迪卢木多一样混蛋。  
梅芙捧着他的脸，说：“故事的后来，我毁灭了赤枝，把你交给了安格斯。亡命天涯一定要和喜欢的人一起，得不到心的话得到人也可以。”  
“……”  
先前吉尔伽美什跟梅芙说迪卢木多给她编的外号，她听到蜂蜜酒与铁鞭之女的时候笑的特别大声。曾经甜美如梦的女孩变成梅芙的过程中，她深深地接受了某些赤裸、野蛮又残酷的东西，人长久身处一种环境的时候无法抗拒自己不被塑造，不被改变。她清楚所有欲望的样子，却不知道爱一个人除了得到他以外还有什么办法。得不到他的青睐就让他只能看向自己，如果这样也无法得到爱的话就毁掉不能长出爱的部分。  
狂王猩红的眼睛里映着梅芙，像是血泊中躺着永不衰老的伊丽莎白，她的嘴唇开开合合：“……再后来啊，再后来我打着为你复仇的旗号故地重游，要是有结局就好了，有没有谁能让我停下来？”  
库丘林没有说话，想必是没有。  
如果吉尔伽美什在这里，他倒是很乐意对这对非典型情侣分享他对伊修塔尔的一句名言：“这女人终于疯了！除了等她自己撞墙，恐怕没什么能让她停下来的吧。”可他现在没空，迪卢木多正在用性交谋杀他。  
吉尔伽美什本打算如果迪卢木多控制不住自己就狠狠教训他一顿让他冷静下来，但是等迪卢木多真的控制不住并一只手抽掉浴袍带子的时候，“教训”这两个字连颜色都变掉了。然后天旋地转，他被扛起来扔去了床上。  
迪卢木多现在正在他身上骑乘。为什么会发展成这样是因为吉尔伽美什一直想知道“梦神之子”有没有什么规避安格斯禁令的手段，好奇心甚至压倒了愤怒，后来他就失去了机会，手被迪卢木多绑在床头。情欲令人飘飘欲仙，而浴袍带子令他一时半会儿飞不起来。于是他恶狠狠地挺胯，迪卢木多再近乎凶恶地骑下来，床铺发出的哀鸣像是有匹马跳了上去。  
言语变得多余，被男人们急促而沉重的喘息取代。愤怒注入血管，被发热奔流的血液带向全身，于是绞缠的情欲发散出不死不休的硝烟味，谁也不甘示弱。迪卢木多像是不知疲倦拍击去岸上的浪花，汗水顺着腰线和凹陷的背肌滑下，带着途径过陡峭而坚硬的岩石的味道，落在身下洁白的肌肤上。吉尔伽美什的体脂率低得令人发指，令见者无不疑心他的能量消耗在哪里。这世上有许多杀人无法摆平的事，而吉尔伽美什玩弄它们就像迪卢木多摆弄指尖的子弹。吉尔伽美什时常看不到手边的胡椒罐、从来都记不住次级重要的人名，但他可以从一个普通人完全无法理解的角度观测这个世界，如果迪卢木多不是这么安于养父安格斯给予自己的身份，他大概能够坦率地承认他钦慕这样的能力，简直是羡慕不来。  
迪卢木多闷哼一声。吉尔伽美什品尝到他的动摇便立刻扩大战果，他在年轻的躯体中开拓，简直是从心所欲地恣意糟蹋。以他的年纪今天的情事已经算是失控，但迪卢木多在他的正上方，他抬起头就能见到那张漂亮脸蛋上他打出来的淤青，以及融化的、沉重的、摇摇欲坠的愤怒。即使刚刚才射了一次，又有源源不断涌上的欲望。  
年轻人常常以为自己无所不能，高山峻岭河流海洋都得为自己让路，直到他们被某些无法改变的沉重现实打败。谁也不是无所不能。相比于从此蒙住自己的眼睛拒绝接受现实或是自暴自弃，对自己的无能而恼怒也算一种普通的反应，只是以吉尔伽美什的眼光看过去迪卢木多宛如沸腾的黄金糖浆，甜蜜可口。于是吉尔伽美什像是被迷惑到的伊卡洛斯，完全忽略了它可怕的高温。

最终吉尔伽美什喜提翻车，衣衫不整地被迪卢木多用毯子包起来抱上飞机。梅芙的口哨吹累了也快笑得让狂王抱她走了。巴尽职尽责地走在前面，希杜丽抱歉地隔开吉尔伽美什毯子下杀人的灼热目光。迁怒别人导致影响行程？想都别想。  
去拍卖会的既定日程或许不能让滚上头的两个人清醒一点，但是巴一定能让迪卢木多软下来，所以她们轻而易举地说服了两人去私人飞机上继续。看，就这么简单。  
趁吉尔伽美什在洗澡，迪卢木多从房里出来了，性事令他眉宇舒展，容光焕发。梅芙正在吧台喝酒，希杜丽已经进入工作状态，一脸遗憾地冲她摆手拒绝，在吧台里面煮草药茶。狂王沉默地挡住了迪卢木多的脚步，梅芙在他背后说了一句“可以，让他过来”，但是狂王仍然一动不动。他比迪卢木多都高，像是一堵墙，把这个过去跟梅芙住的时间比他久得多的男人隔开。于是迪卢木多把一支不知何时从窗台花瓶里抽出来的玫瑰放在狂王的手里，他说：“梅芙，梅芙，我的女王，过去你风流遍整个爱尔兰，忠诚与爱情都摆在你的面前由你挑选。现在你该决定了。”  
“吉尔伽美什拖了你多久？”梅芙扬声问道。  
“他说他会在爱尔兰花费三年。”  
“那你还真是念旧重情。”梅芙笑了笑。  
吉尔伽美什说的三年一定是指爱尔兰再不是现在自成一体的样子，而是被吉尔伽美什的势力渗透完毕，成为又一片受他影响的土地。梅芙不可替代的作用大概只有其中的前四分之一，毁灭又重建、倾覆后渗透，旁人一辈子做成一次便足以让子嗣坐享其成的事业是吉尔伽美什的日常，他每一次都得胜。  
迪卢木多转身回房间，他的主人把召唤铃按得震天响。梅芙接过狂王递来的花，叼了一片深红的花瓣嚼嚼下酒，喝了一口她冲狂王举杯：“我才不会有被迪卢在墓碑上放玫瑰的下场。”  
狂王罕有地回答道：“啊，不会的。”


	29. 28

28  
**“瑟坦达，我在此发誓，我将作为你的老师，传授我的所有本领，指引你的前路。如我预言的那样，你将战无不胜却英年早逝。既然你不在乎英年早逝，那么我来确保你战无不胜。”**

****

斯卡哈的病床前迎来了一位特别的客人。这位被无数人诅咒也被无数人惧怕的国际刑警秘密休养的地方是爱尔兰，芬恩·麦克库尔第一次来拜访的时候令这里的人如临大敌。事后斯卡哈看了看拜帖，亲自打了电话过去约了时间，这一次会面低调而畅通无阻。  
“您的精神看起来好多了，女王陛下。”  
床上的斯卡哈转过眼睛，她的瞳色是深红的血色。曾经的爱尔兰支配者有一位挚爱的弟子，拥有与她一模一样的眼睛，关于私生子的传言风起一时，在血腥的压制下最终销声匿迹。他作为她的继承人娶了她的女儿、逐步接过她的势力。爱尔兰的老人都记得属于“影之国”的时代，而斯卡哈是阴影中天生的女王。她带来死亡也带来幸福，退居幕后的时候得到尊敬与退路。  
“你老了。”床上的女人冲年纪跟自己差不多的男性毒舌，以她的性子这已经算是难得的寒暄，“教父前来拜访，有何贵干？”  
“意大利有一个拍卖会，预定要去的宾客里有您的前目标吉尔伽美什。”  
“我的前目标，你的现目标。你想要他的技术终于想疯了吗？”  
“永葆青春、返老还童，您也知道那个改造人的血液鉴定的结果是她至少是三百年前的人。我们这个年纪的人，说不心动怎么可能。”  
斯卡哈摇摇头，对此颇为冷淡：“她的举止不超过15岁，要么鉴定有误，要么不能套用到活人身上。你愿意放弃记忆、人格、地位，回到过去做青春少年？”  
芬恩摩挲了一下手指上的祖母绿，那双被智慧浸润，深邃翠绿更甚于宝石的眼睛闪动了一下：“说不定呢。”  
“国际刑警不与黑帮谈交易。”斯卡哈挥手便欲送客，她的伤势令她不能长时间维持注意力。要么芬恩现在就把价码摆上来让她掂量一下，要么就别影响她休养。  
“吉尔伽美什带了一个女伴去，是梅芙。我所需要的是你的人给我一点帮助，一人一个，梅芙给你。国际刑警不与黑帮交易，暴力这种货币在你们这里不流通，可是金钱却无往不利。斯卡哈，女王陛下，年轻的国际刑警中有多少从吉尔伽美什资助的学校中走出，有多少在训练中使用着吉尔伽美什开发的产品。您在国际刑警这样的高危职业中也像常青树一般屹立不倒，但有一天您不再做这份职业，您的学生会拥有如您这样的沉着理智，还是被洗白的军火商蒙骗呢？”  
安努家族经营香料与军火积累的巨大财富，在伊修塔尔与吉尔伽美什两位双子星的运作下犹如蓬勃生长的庞然巨物。伊修塔尔掌握的航运与交通线路令它的根系扎入每一个国家，而吉尔伽美什凭心所欲地掀动战争，操纵与颠覆那些未成型或者说永远也不会成型的国家雏形。他的财富里建立在弹壳与鲜血上，即使随着时间推移那上面覆盖了和平又长出甜美的果实，而见证这一切发展的人却仍然能听得见死去之人深埋地底的惨叫。  
“没什么不好。我的学生有他们自己想走的路。作为老师的职责是因材适宜教会他们技能，而不是替他们选路。”  
“那只是因为他们是普通学生，您没有对他们负责的义务。但是您的瑟坦达就不一样，只要您为我的人提供合法授权，这会是你得偿所愿的最后一次尝试。”  
斯卡哈笑了笑，她说：“时代在变化，吉尔伽美什的眼光连我都不得不佩服，这就是他赢过另一个小丫头的地方。现在他享受成果，出于利益，都不知道有多少人想保住他。拿来，让我看看有多少人。”  
芬恩摇头道：“您真的受伤了吗？”但是竟然真的从手提袋里拿出了一个阅读器，递了过去，“不过这可不是我给你带的礼物，它开机20分钟就会自毁了。我为您请了两个专家……”  
“请？”  
“就是你那个日本学生在您受伤后没请到的两个。”  
“放了他们。”  
“我做坏事，您做人情。他们明天到，地址在最后。”  
两个年纪加起来超过一百岁的家伙有来有回地斗嘴，好像曾经的对立和迥异的选择都不存在。芬恩在斯卡哈的床边坐下来之前，这间屋子里有一个黑帮教父和一个资深国际刑警，而现在却仿佛回到了过去，女王斯卡哈与她的小弟。  
睿智是女人的不老灵药，又或许他们只是认识太久，连时光都没有办法把对方改变成不认识的模样。斯卡哈花了12分钟看完，沉默4分钟。阅读器的内容平平无奇，只是通过数据佐证了芬恩说的话，斯卡哈的沉默并非怀疑其真实性，她本来就心里有数，而现在这个数字和手中屏幕上的八九不离十。  
“你可以考虑明天和平交接，让这个人做新的教父了。”  
“他会是的。奥斯卡，我的继承人，这是他近五年来的成果之一。”  
“再说一个或许我会知道的成果？”  
“黑王阿尔托莉雅，前国际刑警。奥斯卡手下的杀手把她的据点炸了，否则我怎么得到改造人的血液样品？”  
“你们把‘炸弹恶魔’家养了？”  
“说笑了，消耗品。奥斯卡和我都认为吉尔伽美什近期会与我们开战，他会物尽其用的。”  
阅读器平平无奇地响了一声，开始自动重置。不过三十秒，重新亮起的屏幕上白茫茫一片，犹如新雪覆盖的地面。  
斯卡哈把映出自己面容的电子设备翻了个面，说：“瑟坦达一直是个好孩子，生得美丽，战斗得也美丽。现在他变得丑陋，不用说以前，即使是现在我也能确定他讨厌这样的自己。如果他停不下来那么就由我来。‘我将指引前路’，只有这么一个人，我发过誓。”她冲芬恩伸出手，准备握手敲定。而芬恩郑重地翻过她的手背亲吻了一下，尽管那里从很久以前就没有戒指了。  
一诺千金的人们达成了约定，而耽于享乐的人们无知无觉。  
吉尔伽美什躺在房间正中的圆床上把玩着希杜丽给他的滋养眼贴，冲不知所措的迪卢木多颐指气使：“穿起来啊。”  
拍卖会分为明场与暗场，暗场在明场之前。俗话说得好，谁能掌握有钱人的欲望，谁就能掌握全世界。以吉尔伽美什的地位拥有一个固定套房是理所当然的，迪卢木多进门差点被里面金碧辉煌的配色闪瞎了眼。一门之隔的外面已经变成了欲望的秀场，门里则是地狱。  
迪卢木多从浴室里拖出一个体重秤，他一米八四，体重超过80公斤，嗯，85。吉尔伽美什对此清楚的不得了，在飞机上拿Ipad扫描他声称身体检查，迪卢木多当时不明所以，现在对着全套的裙子和化妆品心情颇为绝望。希杜丽下单后便联系了公海附近的办事处说绑也可以，请裁缝把衣物裁剪到大致合适，连带着所有她认为必要的物品打包进无人机飞过来，吉尔伽美什在甲板上签收，命令迪卢木多给他搬进房间，现在对他说“把自己搞得好看点”。  
迪卢木多只觉得他是没什么希望了，按住吉尔伽美什让他穿女装还差不多。他脱得只剩一条内裤，心理上仍然逃避着裁剪得当的裙子，拿起武装带。拿起这些凶器他便不再在意吉尔伽美什近乎黏稠的眼神，这是他熟悉的领域，可控、专业、经验丰富且使命必达。  
修饰身体线条的内衬里能藏的东西总是超出想象，桌上的火力运用得当可以炸沉这艘船（是的，无法无天的交易总是要在公海进行），现在都消失在黑白配色的修女服样式的裙摆下。  
迪卢木多毫无形象地抬起一条腿踩在桌子上，这个姿势看过去他的腿长得惊人，脚踝上绑着一把显眼的手枪。吉尔伽美什知道，这大概是进会场前用来交给门卫的。他的手臂上贴了一种生体护臂，吉尔伽美什的黑科技之一，只说用途的话防割防弹、提升力量，简单朴实到了极致。他全身上下的黑科技里面最值得赞叹的是化妆品——现代炼金术产物，说到他最喜欢的，就是这对护臂了。归根结底他们即将去的是拍卖会，吉尔伽美什给他准备武器只是照顾他的职业病，或者想哄他把裙子穿起来，百分之九十九的概率这一切都完全用不上。  
吉尔伽美什已经等得不耐烦，迪卢木多始终在瞟桌上的“红蔷薇”。他不想把它交给门卫，但是把这玩意儿留在这儿看起来就像让他把魂丢在这桌上似的。  
“走吧。”  
迪卢木多一震，转头奇怪地看了吉尔伽美什一眼。他顶着他若有所思的眼神走过去，吉尔伽美什的呼吸都带着欲望……迪卢木多不知道现在他应该做什么表情。他在做黑帮的时候穿过很多次裙子，男女莫辨的少年可以通杀全世界，但是长到了一米八，体重过八十的迪卢木多穿好裙子的样子看起来可以直接无缝进入恐怖片片场。手边要是有轮锯就更好了，身材魁梧的修女与那个最为般配，从走廊头推到走廊底，然后在血泊里亲吻十字架……吉尔伽美什如果突然又不急着出门，他要不要跪下来给他口一发？他的胡思乱想在某一个瞬间戛然而止，然后他听见一声自己的心跳，沉重地像是时间变慢了十几倍。  
在这一声心跳没有结束的时间里，他返身扑向门口，突兀地扯进来一个人，“砰”地把她扔在房内的墙上。在生体护臂的作用下这一摔几乎相当于一辆高速汽车的撞击，女性的惊呼生生被这一撞折断。门外一共两个人，迪卢木多挥手一刀，钉碎门板，可是却传来绝不寻常的金属声音。  
他对Avenger射击，Avenger咬住了第一颗，第二颗准确地射在同样的位置，血流了出来，润湿了改造人的银发。他刻意把人对着墙和地的接缝处扔，就是为了Avenger的身体不会撞穿墙壁得以逃脱。随着一声巨响门板整个被拆了下来，两声重叠在一起的“住手”让迪卢木多没有径直把第四发子弹打进Avenger的脑袋。阿尔托莉雅会叫很正常，他的匕首钉在她的手臂上，划破了仿生皮肤。她的眼睛是义眼，或许她真的能看清那把力度惊人的匕首会让她的脑袋像个摔在地上的西瓜那样飞溅着铺满走廊墙壁，所以她用手臂挡下了。不过没关系，他可以先解决掉面前这一个。  
“她们想杀你。”  
迪卢木多的金眼里盛着一个Avenger，仿佛世界都只剩下了杀意和目标，爆发的肾上腺素和因刺激而奔流的血液仿佛都属于别人，他稳定而冷酷，甚于改造人也甚于不知道身体百分之几是机械的阿尔托莉雅，即使是吉尔伽美什的命令也拉不动他端着枪的手。  
如果刚才一个心跳的时间里他没有奠定这样的绝对胜局，他会打穿隔壁把吉尔伽美什丢出去。无论吉尔伽美什将因此受多重的伤，他以保住他性命为最优先，跟狂王为了保护梅芙会做任何事一样。迪卢木多不知道梅芙有没有跟papa写明“禁止伤害雇主”的要求，狂王还在，大概是没有。  
爱不是缰绳，对吉尔伽美什不是，他的狂妄和梅芙不一样。世上没有两片相同的叶子，但“鸟儿”的反应大同小异。他保护吉尔伽美什，他会死在他前面，他会在发疯前选定目标，让自己死得其所。


	30. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **她决定旅行结婚，在她出发的第二天，被炸的粉碎的爱人拍开了安全屋的门。字面上的……把门一整个拍了下来，砸起地毯里的灰，像极了破开废墟的光。 ******

阿尔托莉雅一直以来居住的房子被炸了，自吉尔伽美什前来拜访却无功而返之后的那天早上。得到了新名字的Avenger仍没有从休眠中醒来，阿尔托莉雅坐在床边开始工作，但不特别专心，时不时就停下来玩一会儿手边银色柔软的头发，像是有一个温暖的等身抱枕陪伴她。

手机响了一声，时间到了。这是Avenger从战斗模式休息完毕所需要的时间，8小时，比常人睡眠时间略长，像是十几岁的青少年。

她起床了。去浴室洗澡，然后裹着浴巾从床头柜里翻衣服穿，拿出三条内裤在床上铺开，找到属于自己的那一条，两根手指刚刚勾住内裤的边沿便扯断了脆弱的布片。

“你可以先穿我的。等你全撕过一遍，总有能穿的上的。”

改造人嘴里嘟囔了几声，不过实际上阿尔托莉雅跟她身材差不多地娇小，混穿没有什么问题，她只是对自己的无能感到焦躁，尽管她不可能说出来。很多时候她控制不好自己，造成的破坏从捏断电动牙刷到捏断阿尔托莉雅的机械臂，阿尔托莉雅对此淡然以对，毁坏的东西被换成新的，她有的是钱。在阿尔托莉雅的机械手臂被修好送回来前，Avenger做了点战斗模式下该做的事情，杀光了这里附近的特工、杀手以及所有对这座庄园居心叵测的人。

这件屋子里的东西常换常新，黑王的仇敌遍天下，即使影从者日夜防范，针对她的刺杀频率也高得吓人。这件住处保留的时间已经算得上久的了，实际上Avenger还不知道她有多少备用的新家。

她们的日常从影从者的训练开始。Avenger可以轻松打破很多记录，对她来说这种训练的难度在于控制每一次行动的力度。尽管这简直是反向操作，但改造人精疲力尽后又竭力支撑的样子和普通的新人也没什么两样。与其说黑王对她寄予厚望，倒不如说是她对这个玻璃罐里捞出来的改造人产生了特殊的感情，事事亲力亲为，仿佛在期待着焦黑的种子种进焦土能开出花来。毕竟她身边所有的朋友都在时间里尽付阙如，独她一人活下，复仇，孤独。好似她并不如她的朋友那样立足于地面，那么同样双足悬空，在赤红的营养液里载浮载沉的改造人，是否会是她的同类？

可是脆弱的“花盆”在爆炸中戛然而止，她们的日常就这么永远地宣告结束了。Avenger前一句还在抱怨她特别累，就算是改造人被这么差使也会过劳死，然后她一拳砸碎手边的暗格把阿尔托莉雅推了进去，用身体挡住了空隙。

爆炸像是横空而过的风暴，摧毁了一切。

前面说了，她们的身材差不多地娇小，只能容得下阿尔托莉雅一个人的暗格能被Avenger轻轻松松地填起来。她调节自身的激素，用人类绝不会有的蛮力和意志在爆炸中抓裂抠进周围的墙壁。阿尔托莉雅推开她的身体出来的的时候轻得像是拍开空气中的一片羽毛，无声无息——她正处于爆炸导致的短暂失聪。红颜枯骨、烈火蔷薇，文学家的形容手法也不过如此，想必他们没见过现实的可怖。等她离开别墅的时候这里变成了一片废墟。她见到了影从者残缺的肢体，他们只是不如Avenger那样力所能及。

一切又结束了。

但是要做的事很明显，查明凶手，再殃及池鱼。她在一处旅馆联系了其他影从者，圈定了三个可能的凶手。等待情报分析的时间里只是保养自己的义体确保它们不出问题和调配武装直升机只占用了阿尔托莉雅三分之一的计算力，她心有杂念。

曾经是国际刑警的时候她撵着吉尔伽美什满世界跑，后来有一天她停下了脚步，反而是吉尔伽美什立刻转头回来把她从悬崖底下捞了起来，可还是晚了，凛然的光早已被漆黑的泥覆盖，吉尔伽美什能解决所有人力能及的问题，可是没有办法清理阿尔托莉雅的心。想要抹除别人的痕迹得自己亲自上手，可吉尔伽美什只喜欢凛然的光，如果那熄灭了，那么她就是别种的存在。

阿尔托莉雅爱上了自己的心理咨询师间桐樱，或许这不算爱，她们在长久的相处与交流中被相似的情感牢牢地绑定在了一起。国际刑警为之困扰的黑暗被包裹进间桐樱背后更深沉的黑暗里，最终光芒消耗殆尽，黑暗也所剩无几。这一切在吉尔伽美什把全部注意力放在某个岛国的期间发生，说来巧合，那边也算间桐樱的故乡。如果没有吉尔伽美什的无事生非，某处风景宜人的悬崖下只会多两具普通的女性尸体，而不是独活一个未来的黑王。

一个充满毁灭倾向，且拥有丰富的关于“毁灭”的操作经验的女人如果就这么放她离开，无疑于往棉絮里吹进火星。可如果不探手玩火，吉尔伽美什也不是吉尔伽美什了。他向阿尔托莉雅索要报酬，索要她无处安放的情感。

“如果你真的会成为什么天灾，那便去毁灭本王也想要毁灭的东西。可是这样的话，此后你的路上再也容不下什么同伴……嗯，本王想要个妹妹。”

“……你何不现在去死。”

暴力是一门一本万利的生意。现代社会谁都越来越倾向于“脏谁的手都好，不脏自己的就行”，于是那散落的黑暗被集于一体，等到黑王引得人人畏惧之时，已经没有什么人能阻止她、或者干掉她。吉尔伽美什的眼光从不出错。

国际刑警的阿尔托莉雅总觉得吉尔伽美什近在咫尺，下一次一定能抓住足以起诉他的证据。后来他们各自沿着一条方向不同的路走出很远，哪怕造出了一根虚无缥缈的连接抓在手里确定位置，现在也完全不知道对方在想什么了。

黑王把暗处的世界搅得天翻地覆，实际上每一次都是吉尔伽美什在背后推波助澜。他对暴力的需求隐蔽而巨大，为此甚至需要一个人替他整合这片从不减少的黑暗。作为回报，如果有一天阿尔托莉雅想结束这一切，不妨以他作为最后的目标。

——“你何不现在去死。”

吉尔伽美什为了在妹妹这件事上占阿尔托莉雅的便宜变得异常慷慨，管杀还管埋。他有自信自己是绝对无法被触及的高山，又或者只是因为他的身上涌动着安努家族血亲相杀的业火……

回忆被轰然的响声打断，Avenger踏着光进来，一把捏住了射向她的子弹。阿尔托莉雅没有继续射击，人类没有这样的反应力。于是Avenger大声嫌弃安全屋过于隐蔽，她明明知道阿尔托莉雅的位置，却找了半天不得其门而入，差点想一路打进来。她看看阿尔托莉雅身边堆着的东西，虽然不知道她的目标是什么，但是大概是要去杀人。于是她也从墙壁上扫了满满一武器袋。

“你没死。”即使是阿尔托莉雅，也不由得干巴巴地陈述了一句废话。一个死成几块的人隔了一天就复原，在自己面前活蹦乱跳。

Avenger露出了不愿多说的神情，但还是在阿尔托莉雅平直的目光下解释了：“我取过你的血……”阿尔托莉雅看到了她身上无时无刻不在燃烧的、虚幻的火焰，在营养罐外冲她伸出手，愿意为她提供燃料。没有一颗火星不想要熊熊燃烧，Avenger狞笑着说道：“如果你欺骗我，我就宰了你。”她取了她的血改造成了定位器，鱼类与鸟类都有这种内置的生物定位，在每年的繁殖季回到出生地，她有自我改造的能力，这个坐标对她来说就是阿尔托莉雅本人。

这不是阿尔托莉雅想听的，于是她花了点时间逼问出Avenger其余几个备份的位置，不出意外绝大部分处于吉尔伽美什的控制下。自我改造能做的事情当然不仅仅是合成点兴奋剂和生物雷达，她的这项能力最重要的用途是调整备份的意识，一个Avenger在活动，其余的在做着梦，如果活动的那个消失了，下一个就睁开眼睛。她最初并不会使用自己的能力，随便一个训练有素的特工能够轻易制服她。不断地积累经验后，她先后得到了吉尔伽美什与阿尔托莉雅的青睐，现在甚至能绕过影从者拍开阿尔托莉雅的门。

于是阿尔托莉雅告诉她这次的目的：“先解决炸了我们家的人，然后去杀了吉尔伽美什。”

“是吉尔伽美什指使的吗？”

“不知道。”

这世上有些人毫不无辜，因为什么理由死都不奇怪，这给他们节约了很多寻找幕后黑手的时间。他们所需要的只是客观判断自己的需求。阿尔托莉雅心想，自己走过了怎样一条黑火燃烧的道路，过去的自己与朋友们被焚烧殆尽，留下一个完全迥异的人。她终于可以亲口问问吉尔伽美什是怎样看待自己的，还有一件事，她也想知道Avenger的想法。

“你能把戒指戴上，我们旅行结婚吗？”

她难得地用了一个问句，而不是平时不容质疑的命令句式，但是Avenger并没有发现这一点，她脱口而出：“谁要和你这个冷血女结婚！”

 

迪卢木多跟吃了几发子弹看起来生死不明的改造人进入微妙的对峙，他的呼吸逐渐急促，杀人到一半哪儿有停下来的道理。Avenger每一秒都在恢复，她能凭空抓住射向她的子弹，谁知道她再动的时候迪卢木多来不来得及拦住。他清楚自己现在就应该给她造成足够的毁灭性伤害，但是吉尔伽美什的指令冷酷而清晰：“住手，插入虚假记忆再启动新的备份很花时间。”全神贯注盯着面前改造人的迪卢木多除了备份两个字以外都听不进去，这世上没有不能杀死的东西，他先解决掉这个再去解决掉备份，区别只是杀一次和杀很多次。

吉尔伽美什走到阿尔托莉雅身边，说：“本王要先让你休息一下了。”他掏出一个玉石印章般的小东西，后者无动于衷。他轻而易举地用印章碰到她的一只义眼。这个能发出特定频率的刺激小道具不仅仅能让迪卢木多这样一个成年男性头昏脑胀，有这么几分钟完全无法集中注意力，它是专门用来干这个的——瘫痪掉黑王身上所有义体，效力随着发动的远近而不同。

这世上会不论原由、不计后果地杀掉吉尔伽美什的可能有很多人，但他从来都以为能走到他面前伤到他的，只有阿尔托莉雅一个人。迪卢木多是意外，所以他被他收入囊中了。吉尔伽美什轻而易举地接住阿尔托莉雅，把她放平在地上，然后过去按下了迪卢木多的枪。

迪卢木多收了枪，倒退一步，瞪着他，汗出如浆。听见阿尔托莉雅倒地的声音的一刻，属于人类的灵魂终于从兵器的职责里接回了身体的所有权。从改造人摸上门把的瞬间便察觉并瞬间在阿尔托莉雅的援护下解决掉她，在迪卢木多闪电般的反应速度下，这就是一场大战，他也从来无愧于安格斯最优秀的作品之名。所有关于暴徒、杀手的幻想都以他为具现，任何人都是因没有与他正面对上而幸存。

为什么阿尔托莉雅会愿意拿自己换Avenger。为什么她们要杀你。巴和希杜丽还好吗。这些东西和他无法平静下来的鼓噪心跳混杂在一起，他低声告诉吉尔伽美什：“我可以为你杀人的。”

 

有人想杀他。有人不问原由地跟从。有人不顾一切地保护他。他的情人在看他。他的杀手喘着粗气。他的妹妹躺在地上一动不动。他的保镖和代理人情况未知。谁也不知道这是开始还是结束，吉尔伽美什的眼睛亮得像是黑夜里被风吹亮的火星，他说：“既然我的妹妹回来了，还记得我们的赌约吗？”

他记得，如果阿尔托莉雅没有死，那么在吉尔伽美什说可以之前，他就得被迫放弃一切他擅长的、保护别人的方式，做任何一个职业保镖都能做的比他好的工作——贴身保护吉尔伽美什。迪卢木多心想，吉尔伽美什可能无论如何都会和阿尔托莉雅合作，在他为芬恩服务、以为自己会永远不会离开那一小片熟悉的黑暗的期间里，他们尽管争吵，却合作无间。

啊，他为什么不能摔门而出。


	31. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **如何杀死吉尔伽美什？**
> 
> **阿尔托莉雅自从换上了许多机械义体后有时候觉得自己的思想也日渐冰冷，即使如此，她也能一口气将老奸巨猾和无耻混蛋所有同义词加诸在吉尔伽美什身上，同时遗憾的意识到一件事，她一个人办不到。Avenger是早已失去目标的野火，如果失去她的控制，她会焚烧一切乃至自身。 ******

“Avenger在哪？”阿尔托莉雅醒来后的第一句话问的是这个，她仍然身处于刚才大战的房间里，被她卸下的门板被收拾走，换成了黄水晶门帘。吉尔伽美什坐在她床边，她的机械义体已经被完全破坏，不要说坐在旁边书桌上用穿着吊带袜的腿点着凳子摇来摇去的迪卢木多（他的女装真是一场灾难），哪怕是吉尔伽美什这样的死宅也能轻易制服她。

“在水晶棺材里停机。如果你抛弃你的秘密盟友，重新来到我身边，我就把你的伴侣还给你。”他一幅该死的傲慢口气，“戒指很漂亮，祝福你们。”

如果想把人类游戏好好玩下去，回答就多想想可怜的Avenger，她还是个孩子——迪卢木多莫名其妙地听出了吉尔伽美什的潜台词。他当然清楚吉尔伽美什满口胡言，在十分钟前他才用几乎一模一样的话威胁了Avenger。当然，Avenger不可能说得出什么秘密盟友。道具不问原由，位高权重者永远保持孤独。吉尔伽美什理解这一点，于是给了她一份名单，让她自由发挥。名单上记录了芬恩几乎所有重要的支持者和实业，吉尔伽美什为心智不超过女子高中生但是破坏力相当于人形风暴的改造人指明了破坏范围，不必说火力、安全屋和交通的支援绝对充裕。他甚至调取了一个Avenger的备份附随军火运输，以防万一。

Avenger取了吉尔伽美什的血液，挥挥手拒绝了留个视频给阿尔托莉雅的要求：“至多一个月就能解决的事，别让她知道。”然后她开始了自我改造。

这项技术以血液为核心，创始人期望以此获得永恒的青春，可是却只能成为怪物。Avenger会给自己输入命令（吉尔伽美什的名单贴心地排好了顺序），相应地大幅压抑自己作为人类的一面，以此长期停留在战斗模式。她在完成这一切之前不会停下，她永生不死，因此拥有独一无二的筹码：“吉尔伽美什，如果我为你做完了这一切却没有看到阿尔托莉雅好好地站在我面前，我会像猎杀这份名单那样追杀你，永远。”她从一开始就是一个怪物，被制造出来便是错误，永恒的青春却反而像是一个美丽的添头。

Avenger的灵魂睡去了，她的身体站起来，脸上带着仿佛梦游之人的空茫表情。她是不具姓名、混杂着复仇与憎恶的集合体、面目模糊的亡魂。她面前是吉尔伽美什，与她约定之人。她转身出去。至多72小时她会毁灭名单的第一位，处于某处海岛雨林内的工厂，每年那里出产的“面粉”供给整个墨西哥的下家，而资金却会辗转来到爱尔兰。

 

“倒谈不上什么抛弃不抛弃的，奥斯卡·麦克库尔。”阿尔托莉雅平静地说道：“我回不到你身边了，如果以你为目标，计算如何杀死你或者让你生不如死，那么答案听起来似乎只有一个。这世上有什么比失去自己国度的国王更可悲呢？”

迪卢木多一下子便信了，这真实而漫长的悲伤与听到奥斯卡的名字的震惊先后击中了他，即使如此他仍然维持着脚尖的椅子摇动的频率，好好地扮演一个没有感情的杀手。他不动声色地在心里猜测吉尔伽美什的反应，作为聊胜于无的娱乐。

“臣民服务于王，而非王服务于人民。本王背负一切，无论生死。”

看吧，就是这样，所以他一个字也不问希杜丽现在怎么样，会不会死。

“巴呢？”

奥斯卡或许可以绑走希杜丽或者谋杀她，但决不可能不暴露自己。巴陪在她身边，或许可能被短暂引开，但她除非是死了，否则一定知道该做什么——希杜丽只是吉尔伽美什的代理人。而她是吉尔伽美什的保镖，追击或者说追杀有比她好得多的人选。她应该回来，可是现在音讯全无。阿尔托莉雅不可能不想到这一点，他们这些人都是这样，从身边的人下手。一个人无论站得多高，都是踩着无数支持他的东西和人。砍断他的根基让他从高空坠落才是正确的做法。

“去追击了。如果她没联系你，恐怕是不想被你阻止。”

“……”

吉尔伽美什大约是把一句脏话嚼碎在齿间。

“为什么？”他会问出这个可真是稀奇。在吉尔伽美什的生命里似乎只有被问为什么的时刻，杂种们似乎永远缺少有人为他们指明道路。而现在终于出现了他无法理解的东西，微小的、诚挚的、身为人类不顾一切的爱。

“安格斯养了这么多‘鸟儿’，只把迪卢木多叫做他的孩子，养到16岁，送给帮助自己复仇、他长久以来唯一的合作伙伴——芬恩·麦克库尔。你是怎么说服他把濒死的迪卢木多交给你的？”

迪卢木多停了脚，一摇一摇的椅子无声无息地站稳在地面上，他看过来，他知道吉尔伽美什即使背对着，也一定感觉得出他的视线。

“‘鸟儿’都爱安格斯，不爱的除了迪卢木多，大概都没活下来。迪卢木多可以去爱芬恩，甚至是格兰尼，未来去爱那个没有出生的小孩。他没有未来，所以现在是本王，但随便谁都不是安格斯。他最后能得到的是自己孩子的尸体。本王什么都不需要做，我是世界上唯一能让胸口被开了五枪的迪卢木多死而复生的人，我让安格斯知道这一点，接下去是他来说服我。”在吉尔伽美什的目光下，迪卢木多想到自己曾经说过的，他感觉不到papa是否爱自己。这里谁都不是‘鸟儿’，在他经历过的训练中人总要被磨碎掉什么东西才能毕业，既然他是最好的作品，他不会让自我质疑牵绊住他的子弹，也不会对被他伤害的人道歉。所以他沉默而恒定地直视吉尔伽美什，看起来酷似因吵架而冷战的情人。

“迪卢木多，希杜丽会怎么样？”

“看看巴会尽多大的努力救她。巴的价值是你的保镖，只要她在，没有人能对你下手。希杜丽是你的代理人，他只会想从她手里得到足够的好处，然后利用她，除掉巴。”

吉尔伽美什试着拨了巴和希杜丽的电话，理所当然的谁也没有回应。他收起手机，说道：“不用管她们了。三年前本王的势力因为太过庞大，被各国政府施压，于是我顺势进行了拆分，多了几个……合伙人？武器研发与制造的产业在巴的名下，运输与经营是希杜丽。如果巴真的想不顾一切，她该做得好一点，至少把奥斯卡宰了。去叫梅芙。”

迪卢木多难以置信地看了他一眼，他本以为把Avenger派去已经是结束，失去希杜丽和巴现在已经算是两败俱伤。可对吉尔伽美什来说，这一切恐怕才刚开始。他居然和床上的阿尔托莉雅聊起了天，迪卢木多只是背对着他们，心里在想他把黄蔷薇送给阿尔托莉雅的那个黎明，刑警的裙子沾着露水和灰尘，她的身姿挺拔得像是阳光下的树。

这些翻涌起来的记忆清晰得令人悲伤，像是迪卢木多离开仙境前把晒焉萎的蔷薇投入烈火，空气中弥漫着苦涩的烟尘。

等来的并不是梅芙与狂王。门口响起密集的脚步声，十几个国际刑警踢开了门冲了进来，将枪口对准房内的三人。吉尔伽美什终于露出点意外的神色。他大声喝道：“你可以离开这里了，迪卢木多。”

——直到他说允许前，迪卢木多被要求寸步不离地保护他。

迪卢木多无暇多想，像是一枚被射出的子弹，在狭小的空间里诡异地折返弹射，从门口脱离了。几乎是同时门外响起了倒地的声音，说实话，这世上恐怕没有任何人能保护着一个人逃脱十几支枪，但如果有两个人不能射杀、向同伴开枪时会犹豫，那么对迪卢木多一个人来说空隙很大。

“你可真会挑时机，一如既往。”吉尔伽美什冰冷地说道。他并不认识这些国际刑警，也没有得到任何消息。他们都不年轻，这是一个糟糕的讯息，这意味着他们老辣而不易动摇，清楚吉尔伽美什曾经是个怎样的人，甚至可能亲自收拾过吉尔伽美什过去搞得天翻地覆的地区。

阿尔托莉雅绽出了一个同样冰冷的笑容：“怎会，世上有什么是一如既往的？以前我还以为我永远会为了无辜之人而战，恐怕过去的我站在这房间里，想要先解决掉的都不是你。Avenger比我好骗多了也好用多了是吗？我们还没完，吉尔伽美什。”

曾经的英雄王和臭名昭著的黑王被国际刑警带走调查，直到他们离开船上进入潜水艇中，都没有任何人来阻拦他们。

 

在一艘漂亮游艇上的梅芙放下望远镜，冲身后大喊道：“我们得自己二人世界了！”她的声音像是消融在海风里的蜜，狂王沉默地驾驭着游艇，向着他们的故乡与初始之地而去。


	32. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **人的不死并非在于永远活着，那愿望源自恐惧。令人不死的是每一个超脱于恐惧的瞬间。 ******

如果打开笼子，家养的鹦鹉一般不会第一时间飞出去，或者他们会站在笼子边，疑惑自己要飞去哪里。迪卢木多无声无息地消失在了游轮上，第二天、第三天，尽情享受完暗场拍卖会的人们在一个风景宜人的旅游海岛下船，那里有电话信号、机场和码头。

迪卢木多收到了一封意外的视频邮件，是巴发过来的。

“绑走希杜丽的人是奥斯卡，你的弟子。”白发红眼的女保镖坐在一个办公室里，她穿着华美的和服，用一种缅怀过去的口吻叹息道：“如果当初我和我的丈夫也能有一个这样毫无破绽的弟子或是孩子，或许他不会失败身死。”

这种衣服绝不利于战斗。迪卢木多穿修女服也是特殊裁剪过的。当实用性和美观放在天平的两端，美观从一开始就不存在，而他穿着修女服也能逃脱重围。视频里的巴带着一种身负重要讯息的庄重气质，与她平时的样子十分不同。

迪卢木多隐约听说过巴的过去，她是日本人，他的丈夫死于日本黑道家族的倾轧。即使有巴这样精于战斗的妻子，仍然节节败退，最后他放弃一切，唯独保下了巴一个人。达成这一切的人便是牛若丸，她甚至不屑于斩草除根。后来她们都为吉尔伽美什工作，他调停了她们。四个小时，一个房间，实验室的大门随时敞开。被送进去急救的是牛若丸。谁也不知道失去丈夫的巴报复了她什么，两人闭口不言，各自挑了永远不会依靠到对方的工作——事实总不会这么美好，能让想成为孤岛的人真的能够孤独一辈子。可实在不行总还有希杜丽，以她的亲和力，这世上没人能对她生气。这件事不知怎么被梅芙知道的，她把“保住自己”加入了给吉尔伽美什提的条件里。

情报总是不胫而走，然后阴魂不散地贴在你的背上，迪卢木多心想。他突然意识到自己见到的巴大多情况下是随时出击的武器，而非办公室里正襟危坐的领导者——就像吉尔伽美什一样。她对着镜头取出一份文件，干脆利落地宣布把自己名下的公司与财产赠与迪卢木多。然后拿出了希杜丽的授权书，也如法炮制。

“这些就够了，”她对着镜头说，“反正这都是属于吉尔伽美什的东西，除你以外我不知道他是否有其他可信的人。这两天我做了所有的努力，但是都没有成功，恐怕只有一条路了。奥斯卡让我单独过去谈判，否则他会杀死希杜丽。我想这两个字大约不叫谈判，但是希杜丽一直很幸运，她很好，不应该死。”

可我不是什么好人。迪卢木多在心里为她补完了下半句，所以我可以死。巴尽管小心掩饰，她的身上仍有着属于亡命徒的气质，对自己的生命就犹如园丁对待蔷薇园里的一朵蔷薇，活着只是为了等待一句“是时候了”。可是为什么是我？迪卢木多心想。镜头中的巴静止了，迪卢木多点击了一下进度条，事情并没有这么简单。他耐心地看了下去，巴站起身，蹲到镜头前。迪卢木多注意到她的手里有一个手提箱。她看起来想关掉录像，但却停下手，露出言犹未尽的样子来。说实话，迪卢木多非常熟悉这种表情。

在“仙境”的训练中受伤濒死的孩子不管不顾地在临死前说出自己的愿望，只有活下去的人能够听到。每一只“鸟儿”在日后离开仙境踏入更复杂的世界的时候，身上也背负着那些轻如无物的小小愿望。迪卢木多不是“鸟儿”，可他也从“仙境”中出来。

“这里原本有一个戒指，结婚时候他给我的，里面是银，外面涂了黄金。后来毁坏了，我扣动扳机的手指却因此侥幸没断。我重新打了一个一模一样的，不过很少戴了。”巴对着镜头举起右手，无名指的指根连戒指印都没有了，“我悼念亡夫的时间几乎已经与认识他等长。那个时候我还小，时常觉得我可以死，只要能够保护他活下来。可是最终活下来的却是我，毫不特别的一个人。我怀着对他的思念，也没有下去找他，最终重新找到喜欢的人和愿意一直干下去的工作。现在的我，死去的他和以前的我都完全想不到……”

“迪卢木多，你重新找到那些东西了吗？如果还没有，那么让我来扔你点东西把你留在原地。王是一个好老板，如果你觉得他不怎么样，也可以再找新的，时间还有很多。无论如何，我现在说的这些你都可以切掉，留着前面的就行。”她在最后局促地挥了挥手，这才找到停止按键。

视频结束。

“再见，巴。”迪卢木多突然觉得难过极了。

 

巴按下了结束键，心里充满了无所谓的态度。迪卢木多或许听不懂他的话，或许他们并不如她一厢情愿所想得那样相似，毕竟他们说过的话屈指可数。迪卢木多在吉尔伽美什身边的时候偶尔会露出自己都没有察觉的微笑，一个人呆着时候则看起来沉静而忧郁。但归根结底所谓的情绪流露只是巴作为旁观者，她的大脑当下根据过往经验作出的判断。迪卢木多是“梦神之子”，传奇般的仙境中传奇般的杀手，“毫无破绽的面具上有裂纹”这件事本身或许就是他的刻意为之。

不过那无所谓了。巴心想，希杜丽，希杜丽，我来了。

奥斯卡在一处普通的写字楼里接待了盛装的客人，或者说自投罗网的猎物。即使是他，这一切也太轻易了。行动小队的队员正在给巴搜身，他冲希杜丽优雅地欠了欠身：“不顾一切的真心可不是每个人都有的，您真幸运。”不过即使如此，他也会在杀死巴之后将希杜丽灭口。他的老师迪卢木多在以前无数次替他处理掉因为各种原因放过的活口，出于芬恩的命令，他是阴影中锋利而可靠的刀刃。后来他被折断了，奥斯卡学会亲手做这些事的速度简直就跟当初学习射击那样快。他冷冰冰地心想：关心则乱，真是可怜。接下来他的目标是梅芙那个叛徒，尽管他曾经对她动过心，她拿去用了后便弃如弊履。女王与他的恶犬，这一对并不是什么软柿子。但在接踵而至的危机里芬恩和他总得各自挑选自己的对手，他永远不想对上自己的老师，只能先下手为强。

希杜丽绝望地看着坦然向自己走来的巴，她已经亲自过来了，现在什么都没用了。奥斯卡从一开始的目的就是为了截杀巴，只是她的反应太快，瞬间便反杀了其中的三人，只被最后一个人拖住了片刻。奥斯卡立时判断撤退，当然他没有放过没有战斗能力的希杜丽。所谓的代理人就是为了做替死鬼的，无论是谁都能想明白这一点。可是巴并没有任何放弃的意思，她跟奥斯卡谈判，她掌握着吉尔伽美什名下的武器产业，她随便拿出点什么来对奥斯卡、或者说对费奥纳整个黑帮都比希杜丽整个人有用。

巴抱住了希杜丽。和服下她的手臂有着惯于使用武器的结实线条，虽然她是个女人，可谁都不敢断言肉搏的情况下能在她手里讨得好。希杜丽从不缺乏勇气，可是在必无幸免的未来前有一位熟悉而亲爱的人来到她的面前，突然间她意识到一直以来从未断绝的勇气来源何处——巴每一次都会来救她。

“让我看看你带来了什么？”

奥斯卡拔出枪，打开了保险栓，隔着一点距离，指着巴。这个女人战斗起来手法酷烈，即使现在手无寸铁，他也不敢掉以轻心，一旦她有异动，他会毫不犹豫地开枪。巴放开希杜丽，蹲下朝着希杜丽的方向打开手提箱，说道：“我带来的是一种还未投入使用的武器，尽管处于测试阶段，换一条命足够了。它的设计图纸和样品都在这里。”

箱盖打开，里面淡蓝色的抗冲击凝胶一下子弹射出来，包裹住希杜丽。希杜丽最后只听见她说：“你运气一直很好，别死掉啊。”在她被巴抓起投出三楼的窗子，击碎玻璃掉了下去的短短瞬间里，枪响了五次，但她确确实实地听到了这句话。巴的身体被子弹的冲击推动，但没有爆开的血花和伤口。奥斯卡仿佛预知到什么似地就地扑向掩体，下一刻巴身上无法被检测出来的生体炸弹增殖到极限，轰然爆炸，淹没了一切。

以活体生物为火药的炸弹很难绕过国际刑警的[监]管投入使用，因为它最好用的情况便是现在。一个手无寸铁的人孤身进入某个地点，任谁在爆炸临身前都无法察觉到危险。

希杜丽从三楼砸到地面上，她摸索着撕开了身上的凝胶，巨大的声响令她的大脑一片空白。叮叮当当落地的建材与玻璃提醒她挣扎着把自己挪去阴影里，她的手在发抖，后腰和臀部很疼，所幸头部没有大碍。只花了片刻功夫，她冷静下来，转头向某个方向奔去。她清楚这里是哪里，无数联络点、安全屋、停机坪与私人港口的地图都在她的脑海中。说实在的，她庆幸这些详细而无关紧要的信息，因为她不敢回头，也不敢想象。她擦着眼泪在混入因爆炸而恐慌起来的人群中。

吉尔伽美什的野心时常令在他周围的人感到恐惧，但希杜丽不会，那是死去的大小姐托付给她的公事。她秉承着这样的心态服务吉尔伽美什，从来都八面玲珑，面带微笑。

而现在及以后，都是出于私仇了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -tbc
> 
> -文首句出自《天堂之火》
> 
> -这章闪下线 但是刷子终于变成了闪这边的人。看起来是闪的人，被认为是闪的人，不再是阴影里的刀，很自然地、任何人会以为他下一刻就会走到阳光下来。这就是写长篇的好，写完像利刃一样的黑刷我还能刻画人物转变
> 
> -写百合真爽，是真的快落。是这样的第七章我推的时候很喜欢希杜丽，巴御前的话只是知道她洒脱地跟某个魔兽首领同归于尽了。巴是背景板，没有见到，抽到和在爬塔活动里才稍微了解了一下。然后就开始愉快地脑补她跟祭司小姐姐的日常，她们好好哦！这个拉娘我要写jpg


	33. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **争斗使她的内心创痕累累。眼看着历史的轨迹又将重现之时，伤疤就会像下雨前的旧患一样隐隐作痛。 ******

梅芙回到了她的故乡，她给好朋友弗格斯打了个电话，立刻得到了一个隐蔽的住处——一栋位于半山腰的房子，茂密的森林里除了虫子和动物，还有两条双向暗道。他们曾经夫妻一场，梅芙离开爱尔兰后明面上的财产被弗格斯一一购买下来，家具用白布罩着，定期派可靠的人过去清理。这片被封存的时间宁静如梦，连梅芙也受到了些许感染，她坐在以前自己最喜欢的沙发上跳了跳，嘴角露出近似幸福的微笑。

“你在做什么？”

“……没什么。”

只是一小会儿。库丘林出声后梅芙便从沙发上弹了下来，像是什么都没发生过似地，对他安排之后的事情。他们不会一开始就在这里住下，需要去放一点烟雾弹。他们沿着计划出发，在途中留下意外死亡、失踪与浴缸里死寂的鲜红池水。她开着用假证件买的车，路过大型超市的时候顺便买了水果、火腿、奶酪和面粉，通通塞进后备箱。在路过小镇的集市时她又停下来，跟狂王一道下去买了一大堆二手衣服和几盆香草。她为了几块钱据理力争地讨价还价，最终如愿以偿。库丘林又露出咧着嘴无可奈何的表情，明明在那个山腰的房子里，衣柜是满的。不过梅芙很漂亮，穿昂贵的衣服也漂亮、便宜的也漂亮、不穿也……她开心就好。梅芙买的东西很多，香草铺子的店员拿了个长方形塑料框，把她点的品种一一挑了长得好的放进去，送她到车边。

梅芙等他放下自己买的香草，便扑了上去，热情地把人按到墙边。

“别插手康诺特郡，迪卢木多。”

库丘林像是墙上的一片阴影不知何时贴了过来，消音手枪顶着迪卢木多的腰际。可能是世上最好的杀手被一个女人提着领子，他神色淡然，彬彬有礼，虚握着梅芙的腰的双手稳定而空无一物。

“不会，我只是借道。难道不是您留下信息让我过来见您的吗？”

梅芙短促地一笑，说道：“对我发誓你另有目标。我可不想狂王一直把注意力放在你身上。”

“以吉尔伽美什之名发誓，既然他认同你能在爱尔兰发挥出的价值，那么我也认同。你有比杀掉我永绝后患更优先的工作，我也是。”

梅芙哈哈大笑，梦神之子从不以必死之人、行将毁灭之物的名义发誓，于是她说：“我来为你排除一个目标。”

衣领，鞋子，耳环。

迪卢木多藏定位器的本事从来都不怎么样。如果是他从别人身上探测到内嵌式定位器，他会直接用刀取出来。吉尔伽美什的位置最开始往国际刑警的总部移动，可却中途转向，然后在某个凌晨有人触发了迪卢木多的反追踪手段，他从浅眠中醒来查看，定位器一一熄灭，只剩下一个。

护身符。

迪卢木多曾经有一个刻着欧甘文字的护身符——银杉、白蜡、石楠、赤杨——安格斯送他的。后来那个毁在了芬恩手里，他对着他的胸口开枪，击碎了他们之间的一切。而吉尔伽美什重新给了他一个新的——吊在项圈上——用红色和黄色的宝石镶嵌迪卢木多的名字，背面是一模一样的欧甘文字。迪卢木多用刀割了项圈扔掉但是留下了那块牌子，毕竟对他来说这相当于护身符，穿根皮绳就能挂在脖子上继续用。临出发前他跟吉尔伽美什暴风骤雨般地做爱，完事了把那个挂去了他的脖子上。如果吉尔伽美什真的想调停他急于为亡妻复仇的怒火，那就收下这个。

嗯，他骗了吉尔伽美什，人不把床上的话当真。欧甘文字的刻痕简朴，隐隐含悲，吉尔伽美什收下了迪卢木多不再需要的护身符，也收下了嵌在其中的、梦神之子专用的定位器。吉尔伽美什当然知道最初由安格斯提供的，用于确认梦神之子雇佣信息的发信器里面含有一个定位器，毕竟安格斯为了取信于他毫无隐瞒。所以他第二天就把那玩意儿扔进了垃圾桶，再也没想起过这码事。吉尔伽美什浑然不知自己收下的定情信物是什么鬼玩意儿，迪卢木多只要登入鸟儿的系统就能激发定位器，得到他的位置。

如果有一个人毁掉了所有的定位器唯独留下这一个没有好好检查，那么这护身符一定对他有特殊的意义，比如这个护身符的文字是他亲手给出的，又比如这是他曾经毁灭过一次的东西。人的过去就犹如漩涡，撕碎着他拥有的一切，吸引着他犹如重回新生的脆弱婴儿，身不由己地陷下去。也正因如此，迪卢木多尽管无法想象国际刑警会与黑帮合作这等丑闻，但他的目标自始自终清晰明确。

迪卢木多即将去往仙境。尽管吉尔伽美什客观需要一个人替他杜绝仙境支援费奥纳的可能性，却从未对迪卢木多说出过一个名字：安格斯·麦·奥格。能登入系统的终端只有两个，养父的住所与他的代行者手里。无论吉尔伽美什想怎么让他远离这件事，现在他都已经被迫松开了手。而为了找回吉尔伽美什，迪卢木多需要激发定位器，并为此突破一切障碍。

 

梅芙就像是横空跃入的战车，她不管不顾地留下了以前跟迪卢木多一起编写的所有暗号迫使迪卢木多现身来见她。只有那些鬼画符能承载那些过去时光里独有的感情，迪卢木多并非毫无人性的美丽道具，梅芙确信这一点，连狂王都不是，迪卢木多更不是。迪卢木多从此处借道，去他最不想去的地方，梅芙乐意为他节约一点时间，作为特别服务。

“你有没有听说我是‘仙境’的代行者？我和你住的时像是个不存在的幽灵，等我为人所知的时候，狂王寸步不离地保护我。我为出门在外的‘鸟儿’指引道路，提供帮助。”

“假的。”迪卢木多不知道梅芙为什么突然提这件只能骗骗外人的事情。只要稍作调查，人们便会发现代行者另有其人。这样的聪明人有很多，他们找对了目标，然后全都死在梦神之子的手上。

“真的，”梅芙说，“是真的。这世上，一件东西如果被认为不存在，那么就不会有人打它的主意。仙境与费奥纳的总部有去无回，人们总是更相信他们能凭借自己的努力发现的成果。‘不存在’的特性便是我的保护伞。”

迪卢木多沉默了，梅芙继续问道。

“即使是最亲密的盟友也不会事事一致，芬恩驱逐我，发誓为了他的名誉必定要杀死我。如果你的养父同样在乎芬恩的名誉，库丘林为什么会来到我身边？”

“你喜欢他。”迪卢木多脱口而出。梅芙一愣，随即笑了起来。

“是的，我爱他。只有这件事我永远不会后悔，从一个女人变为幽灵，再重新变为一个女人，都是因为有库丘林。如果抓住谁的手意味着危险，见到他之前我自己不相信我会有现在这一天。”

现在跟在她身边寸步不离的狂王正是曾经的赤枝首领库丘林，不仅仅是名字相同，他们是同一个人。芬恩曾是梅芙最大的阻力，他和库丘林在有过互不侵犯的协议，遵循古老的礼仪亲自到对方的地盘谈判后以自己的本名发誓，凯尔特人重视这种誓约到了不可思议的地步，几乎放在和原则等同的位置。真到了抉择时刻，芬恩可以为了与自己分享地盘的敌人放弃自己多年的盟友，但这一切都不影响梅芙能够得偿所愿。  
迪卢木多无从想象库丘林受到了怎样的“训练”。无知会带来恐惧，而爱令人本能地寻求依靠。安格斯利用这两点训练“鸟儿”，迪卢木多能控制自己每一次面对库丘林猩红漠然的双眼都不去细想，他只是将无谓的想法滑开令   
其湮灭。他看着梅芙俯身在笔记本电脑上敲敲打打，打开了一个迪卢木多绝不陌生的界面。

 

梅芙让开位置，就抱着胳膊在旁边看，看迪卢木多用特有的办法检查完这个网页的真伪，然后输入了自己的编码。36位，根据一定的规律定期滚动，除了鸟儿自己和安格斯没有人记得住这些数字。在过去时光里，他们曾这么分享情报、秘密与死讯，亲密无间得就像把同一个酒杯互相传递。地图上亮起了一个小小的光点，在场的人都绝不陌生。

梅芙叹息的声音甜蜜得像梦中的风，她说：“你得回到过去，从爱你的人与你爱的人挑一个面对。”

迪卢木多只是长长地松了口气，用一种十分普通的，得知了遗失物的口气说道：“我去接他回来。”他站起身，亲吻了一下梅芙的手背作为告别。

梅芙等他离开，盯着自己的渐干的手背，把迪卢木多亲吻过的地方贴着额头靠在狂王身上。她轻轻地说：“我是不是做错事了？”

“没有。”狂王回答得毫无犹豫。

“这世上只有三个终端，我不想让他一个人去仙境或者费奥纳的总部，我没有想到吉尔伽美什真的在……如果他被绑架，行动的人应当是奥斯卡。”如果在总部，就意味着是芬恩亲自坐镇。对迪卢木多来说，收拾自己的弟子总比面对一个对着自己胸口开了五枪的家伙要容易得多。

梅芙有些难过，尽管迪卢木多对她撂下过必定会杀死她的狠话。在格兰尼的指挥下，他误杀了她的孩子。再往前，他冷漠地给过自己一刀。芬恩摘除了她的子宫，大约不是因为治疗所需，只是他不想她通过生养孩子将费奥纳变成下一个康伯厄齐家族。因此她在迪卢木多死后，报复了格兰尼。子嗣具有力量，芬恩相信这一点，她也相信这一点。说出来可能除了狂王谁都不会信，在这一切的恩怨都扯平了以后，她跟迪卢木多就只剩下了相依为命、相互慰藉的时光。那些虚幻的誓言和真实的美好都历历在目，涌出眼眶，梅芙擦了一下，流出更多。她痛哭起来，现在的日子到底是得偿所愿还是事与愿违呢？

“迪卢木多和我，都不是鸟类的名字，你知道为什么吗？”狂王等她哭的差不多了，突然这么问道。

“为什么？”

“因为我在仙境从未被人打败，作为额外的奖励，安格斯说我可以自己选择一个名字。他非常遗憾你指名了我，上一个从未失败的孩子，安格斯把他收为了养子。迪卢木多·奥迪那，他得到的额外奖励是梦神的爱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -所有人都会有良心发现的一瞬间。
> 
> -刷子得到了很多的爱才变成了现在的刷子，梅芙也是，包括我的爱，是老婆！！！！！！！


	34. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **他们不约而同，往同一人的灵魂上下注。 ******

吉尔伽美什现在的位置在费奥纳的总部。 

国际刑警确实不能把他怎么样，但是他们能够因“无能”，导致他被绑走。他当然可以秋后算帐，但巴的消失使雇佣兵小队失去了指挥，惯常黑吃黑的影从者们失去了黑王。现在他的后手全部都在路上。

——Avenger的破坏力自然是其中的佼佼者。梅芙与狂王收割着因此而浮动的人心，手执铁鞭的女王重回故地，用带血的蜜攻城略地。而迪卢木多……

芬恩因此而焦头烂额，尽管把人绑了过来却连耀武扬威或者威逼利诱都没时间。吉尔伽美什走出了被关押的地下室，他可以在总部里面四处游荡，只是不能出去。这很好理解，看守地下室的是一个照顾芬恩起居并处理杂事的费奥纳成员。而在吉尔伽美什的脚踏出总部的瞬间会毫不犹豫射穿他胸口的会是六亲不认的“鸟儿”，不清楚会是具体哪一只，他怀疑安格斯召回了世界各地除迪卢木多以外的所有“鸟儿”。现在他们全部栖息在总部，芬恩和吉尔伽美什倒不觉得这有什么，不过这里整天弥漫着诡异的安静氛围快把那个费奥纳成员逼疯了。对于普通人来说感觉像是一栋楼里见到的人类几乎全变成了真皮人偶，“鸟儿”们是传奇杀手、美丽道具，并且对除了安格斯以外的人类心中没有半点柔情。稍微清楚一点他们是怎样的存在便不至于把他们当成同类，“鸟儿”们根据安格斯的指令守护总部，他们的沉默与目光都隐藏压力。

吉尔伽美什只是随便蛊惑了几句，那个费奥纳的成员就迫不及待地把吉尔伽美什请出了地下室，告诉他可以四处走动只是别出去。吉尔伽美什从不拒绝成为别人的依靠，这永远对他有益无害。

芬恩表现得比吉尔伽美什更像一个囚犯。他受困于一个又一个的电话会议，暂时住在了总部。有太多的事他不得不亲历而为，而每一天，吉尔伽美什的楔子都更深地插入他守护的地方，将裂缝扩大。

在某个深夜，芬恩加入了吉尔伽美什的酒会，他开了一罐啤酒，喝了一口便放在一边。跟他一起喝酒的居然是一只“鸟儿”。他的头发是流丽的紫色，作为一个男人拥有这样的长发未免也过分艳丽了，这大概就是吉尔伽美什费了一番功夫把他弄开口说话的原因。他没有喝酒，拿着超市买的咖啡跟吉尔伽美什碰杯。芬恩遣走了他，他站起身，像是一阵烟那般消失在走道里。

“这是这一层最能打的一只了。”

“作为肉票，你过得未免也太好了，”芬恩疲倦地说道，然后他还是遏制不住好奇心，问道“你怎么知道的？”安格斯派了几乎所有能召回的鸟儿来保护他，他们个个面目陌生，行动却一致得宛如海中绵远数公里的鱼群。他唯一熟知的那个小小少年，永远不会在其中了。

“他长得最好看。”吉尔伽美什讥笑一声，明摆着的事。鸟儿是可控且可以量化的工具，对安格斯来说他清楚他们每一只的能力与极限。这一只会主动现身拦住差点从暗道踏出总部的吉尔伽美什，建议他不要再往外走。他一个人看守空无一人的暗道，在现身前宛如不存在的一片空气。既然他被分配在这里，那么他的“战力值”（安格斯的命名大概会更有创意一些，但意思差不多）一定很好看。

“迪卢木多比他更好看也更好用，你也用这种方式得到了他的心吗？”

“什么方式，你的方式？”吉尔伽美什只是靠墙坐在地上，却仿佛躺在自己的王座上，“向本王献出心脏是他应该做的事。”

“但你得不到他的忠诚，”芬恩直接地说道，“他不会来救你，而我可以现在让鸟儿杀了你。”可他只是打了个大大的哈欠，冲旁边喊了一声：“还有咖啡吗？”费奥纳的帮众早已经被他自己打发去休息了。他的医生禁止他摄入酒精。

空无一人的地方飞快地滚过来一瓶，像是虚空中存在着一个滑稽的自动许愿机。这个鸟儿每两天会开车去超市购物。吉尔伽美什还没摸清楚这其中的哪一件是他的喜好，但让他带酒回来的要求他倒是照做了——罐装黑啤，一箱装的那种。更贵的东西不行，大概超过了他的预算（如果他真的有）。

吉尔伽美什怜悯地看了一眼这个在黑暗世界留下无数传奇的老人，他摸着墙壁也慢慢坐在地上。芬恩·麦克库尔并非什么宽容随和的人，他只是掌握着局面，掌握着吉尔伽美什的性命。猎人从不因猎物的嘶叫而生气。可吉尔伽美什早已习惯了靠近死亡活着，藏匿在过往时光的危险没能带走他的狂妄，芬恩的威胁也不能。

“想必他操得你很舒服，可你永远不能了解他。”芬恩喝了一口手里苦的要命的廉价咖啡，迪卢木多不会再像是家人为自己家族效力那样思考如何做才更有利，而只是做一个工具该做的事。他曾经把这样的能力毫无保留地奉献给费奥纳，他是不会再给第二个人的。

吉尔伽美什面容扭曲了一下，咽下了嘴里的啤酒，迪卢木多操他？难怪芬恩像个怨妇似的提起迪卢木多，他究竟没有白来这一趟。

“不妨来打个赌，迪卢木多会来接我，回去我会跟他结婚。同x性x婚x姻x合x法的国家，爱尔兰就是其中之一。如果你输了，就来参加婚礼，”吉尔伽美什装模作样地顿了顿，“迪卢木多如果也想杀死你，那怎么办。对你的神祈祷一下，祈祷你能打赌赢过本王？”

“他不会。”芬恩像是听到什么小孩子的笑话那样宽容地摇摇头，“在我们这里，仙人、神明、精灵离得很近，要小心自己的祷词。”

迪卢木多是梦神之子，却不是什么神明、仙人或精灵，他是被吉尔伽美什买断的命和重新擦亮的刀。吉尔伽美什向来另有依仗，这次也不例外。如果他们能够心意相通，吉尔伽美什希望他就算找不到自己也不要轻举妄动，如他所愿的那样离开这一切，而不是去填那最后一块拼图，去对自己的养父动手。

人会深陷过去，因为正是过去的经历塑造了现在的人，吉尔伽美什比任何人都深知这一点。所以他要把迪卢木多摘出去，做一个旁观者远离那一切。以他的阅历预见未来并不困难，爱尔兰黑帮、芬恩·麦克库尔、安格斯·麦·奥格、复仇、成长，迪卢木多一旦踏入这些漩涡，等待他的将是勇士之死、命运的嘲弄和栽在过去微不足道的诅咒上。管它是什么，就像阿喀琉斯之锺那般脆弱而不可逆。神之子才能恣意奔驰；迪卢木多的余生属于吉尔伽美什。他会把自己的东西牢牢抓在手边，重要的人失去一次都嫌太多，是恩奇都教会了他这一点。

间隔了一段吉尔伽美什几乎以为芬恩睡过去的沉默，他大约是想好了自己的赌注，他说：“我不会杀死你。再过几天，事情就会结束，我会放你走。”他拥有着长久岁月中结成的面具，像他手指上那颗硕大的祖母绿戒面那般通透却深不见底。迪卢木多就是这么相信了他会不计前嫌地原谅，最后束手衔恨。

芬恩仰头喝完了手里的咖啡，放下瓶子，盯着吉尔伽美什的眼睛，像是黑夜树林里与猎人对视的狼。

“他会为你去仙境，杀死安格斯。你造出那个谁也杀不死的怪物替你卖命，连带着梅芙那个两面三刀的贱女人和她搞出来的怪物兴风作浪，”他语调缓慢，仿佛在吐露什么苦涩的诅咒，“无论你有没有把命令说出口，他都会知道，他是那第三只。他会为你去仙境，杀死他的养父。然后，我失去了安格斯。”梦神之子这种级别的杀手，知道他目标的那一刻就该为此修改自己的计划，把未来当作过去那样无法挽回，因为他正是如此可靠而梦幻，是安格斯最优秀的作品。

吉尔伽美什闭了闭眼睛，太轻松了。

“可以。”他赢定了。

从很小的时候他就开始感到无聊，因为他们想要的东西都很清楚，会做什么、有什么后果他也能轻易预料到。长大后他发现别人不行，只有他可以。后来他学会了给自己找乐子，有些人怀着坚定信念拼命挣扎的样子令他感到有趣，能成事的大多是这种人，他乐于用各种方法把他们摆到合适的位置上，比如来杀他以前的阿尔托莉雅，比如一如既往的梅芙，又比如现在面前的芬恩。无论投入什么对吉尔伽美什来说都是一本万利的事情，因为那些人通常有不惜燃尽一切也要达成的目的，为此他们既不顾惜自己的性命，也毫不在乎这个过程中是否给别人带来更大的利益。

 

芬恩想到他跟安格斯的最后一次视频，他召回了所有“鸟儿”。

——“你把那个讨人厌的金发小子弄到手了？我会派‘鸟儿’来保护你，清空你的总部，只留下一两个人来照顾你的起居，”安格斯含笑道，“别拒绝我。你的孩子们应当有更好的去处，而不是跟我的‘鸟儿’硬碰硬。奥斯卡的联络仍然没有恢复，珍惜你自己。无论是接他回来还是替他哭泣，你都得自己去。”

可是空空如也的仙境就只是布鲁纳伯恩河谷边的一座普通的别墅，被林林散散的小型建筑包围。鸟儿们是这天底下最好的保护伞，离开了他们，安格斯只是一个普通人。可是他们谁都没有在那短暂的视频里提及这个事实，就像芬恩也从没告诉他，他是什么时候知道迪卢木多还活着的消息的。

费奥纳的首领控制住自己的声音，说：“如果我赢了，就把迪卢木多还给我，安格斯怎么给你的，你怎么给我。他会因你的原因回到仙境，杀死他的父亲。”他将为安格斯讨偿血债，也为洗刷自己的羞耻，再一次、彻底地杀死迪卢木多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -文首句原本想用博尔赫斯的这句：”我们现在是什么，死后还会是什么。人到临终时感到害怕和羞愧，往往表现出惊慌或惊骇，全都无济于事。“  
> 用来表现芬恩杀了刷子一次也必将杀第二次的世界线收束，以及闪闪遭遇无数危险仍不改慢心并且狂得要死，但就是为刷子开了千里眼，从头到尾试图让他远离这些破事。
> 
> -想了想还是自己写了一句，因为刷子本质表面忠犬。他怎么可能听你的.jpg


	35. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **他明白命运没有好坏之分，但是人们应该遵照内心的呼唤行事。 ******

夜很深了。

爱尔兰的夜晚，如果运气好，抬起头漫天都是明亮闪烁的星辰，而他们两个人窝在什么都看不见的暗道门口，旁边放着几个空瓶。

吉尔伽美什站起身，准备回自己的地下室睡觉（他还记着自己是个肉票），起身时他想起了什么，说道：“别这么说梅芙。他们是真爱。”他扬长而去。

走道黑暗，明日未知，可吉尔伽美什的脚步依旧稳定。

芬恩也站起来，在天亮之前他应该努力睡上几个小时。过了五十岁的时候常常被回忆深处的事情烦扰，令他的精力大不如前，只能专注于最要紧的事情上。他永远不会问吉尔伽美什打破爱尔兰的平静是目的为何，质问和控诉只属于失败者，而他守护着这片自他年轻起就呆着的地方，一如既往。

 

心怀鬼胎的赌徒们谁都没有睡到多少时间，Avenger来了。比吉尔伽美什预计得要早，这意味着他自身也会受到波及。他从资料里了解到总部由迪卢木多监修，年轻的他像是杀人准备那样为此学习了很多，事后用假身份考了一个证件留作纪念。尽管那连照片都不是迪卢木多本人，但是放在武器包的夹层里。迪卢木多这么跟他比划过空荡荡的夹层，这里曾有过这么一个证件，可惜杀手的武器包总是换得过于勤快，只有吉尔伽美什对此耿耿于怀。既然Avenger如他预料的那样送上门为他办这件事，他在输入名单时候加入了最后的额外任务：如果时间充裕最终来到了这里，就尽情破坏费奥纳的总部。

鉴于堪比天灾的风暴正在他们头顶肆虐，芬恩和吉尔伽美什都躲在了安全的地下室。

“为防万一我先问一句，你能让那个怪物停下来吗？”

“你还不如把我推到她面前。只不过如果我死了，没有人赔偿你的损失。”吉尔伽美什扬了扬双手上的塑料绑带（既然芬恩也在，这是一点必要的安全措施），翻了个白眼，“她现在听不进任何话。她是一个货真价实的改造人，真的能改造自己的那种，在她结束这种状态之前她基本都听不进去。”

“如果你不能让我满意，我会这么做的，”芬恩冷冷地说，“开始吧。”

……

吉尔伽美什需要为他造成的破坏付出代价，加上自己的买命钱，而他拥有的帝国让他耗得起。性命之危就在头顶，他们飞快地敲定了一切，简直可以说是心照不宣。迪卢木多进来的时候嗅到了阴谋家的气息，心想如果没有他带着Avenger过来，吉尔伽美什说不定也能活着出去。

然后，扳机叩响。

高尔的儿子应手而倒，如果他的直觉不是向芬恩飞扑过去，迪卢木多会对他非常失望的。费奥纳仍然是芬恩的费奥纳，无论有没有他。

“我来接你了。”是的，他来了。

Avenger会来到这里是因为迪卢木多诱导了她，她追杀他来到了这里，而在狂暴的改造人眼中，梦神之子跟所有的鸟儿都没什么两样，像是一条鱼混入鱼群突然消失了——那就把面前的人全杀了，Avenger自然而然地得出了迪卢木多想要的结论，毕竟她的核平作风与黑王一脉相承。

迪卢木多身上的伤口在流血，看向的却是芬恩。吉尔伽美什从他一进来就用眼神在烧他的背，他不想回头。当这一刻，他曾经和现在的两个主人都站在面前的时候迪卢木多突然意识到他们都是金发，而且都带有那种身居高位的人说一不二的笃定气质。他心想自己真是重蹈覆辙。他开了枪。一个弹夹，六发子弹，除去用掉的一颗，枪声几乎连成一支穿透时间的长箭。

砰，砰，砰，砰，砰。

随手把打空的枪扔在桌上，迪卢木多自嘲地摊摊手：“失血过多，没有准头了。”吉尔伽美什反正暂时什么也听不见。他空无一物的手里转出一把匕首，按下吉尔伽美什被绑带束在一起没法捂耳朵的双手——在密闭的室内枪声震耳欲聋——一刀顿进坚硬的桌面。

有一个事实是被当作了毫无争议的赌约前提的：只要迪卢木多想，他理所当然能找得到这里，然后进来，做他想做的任何事。也唯有一件事，是吉尔伽美什从头到尾都没有命令过迪卢木多的，那就是对他报出芬恩或者安格斯的名字。如果迪卢木多不想逃避，那么他的爱与恨只能由他自己的枪来表达。吉尔伽美什顾不上活动手腕，拨开迪卢木多的身体去看结果。他发觉触感不对，他收回手，手指抹开大片的血。迪卢木多被碰到了才退开几步，如果不是他拧了一下眉头，这些血都好像不是他身上伤口里流出来的一样。

芬恩的面具被击碎了，他看起来一时都说不出什么话。吉尔伽美什恶意地想他会不会下一刻背过气去。他现在的状态绝不算好，迪卢木多对他开了五枪，三枪擦着他的身子变成了墙壁上的弹孔，一枪人体描边，最后一枪打断了他的胳膊。如果他真的下不了手，他该留一颗子弹给吉尔伽美什的，可是他没有。

从小到大的慕恋与敬仰真是可怕，能让迪卢木多这样的杀手流血流泪，甚至能让开火的枪口偏转。人因为爱别人才一再纵容，甚至容忍自己被伤害，但这一切总要结束的。吉尔伽美什想到了自己早早死去的父亲，与最终选择了伊修塔尔的家主，他们的面容像是遥远天空中一掠而过的飞鸟。

“就这样？”他问。

“就这样，我们扯平了。”本来其实没这么容易扯平。不过迪卢木多清楚吉尔伽美什的计划，也清楚现在外面是个怎样的烂摊子。他总得让芬恩活下去，免得奥斯卡不得不自情自愿地跳坑。他教过奥斯卡所有如何保护自己的方式，他相信自己的弟子能活下来的念头简直跟他认为吉尔伽美什祸害遗千年的认知一样牢固。

迪卢木多走到倒地的年轻人身旁，心脏里的子弹让他已经停止了呼吸。吉尔伽美什下意识抬手拦住了迪卢木多想要下蹲的动作，给了他一个询问的眼神，他什么时候杀完人还会多看一眼的？突然有一声巨响，总部的大楼整个震动了一下，Avenger可能已经收拾掉拦路的“鸟儿”正在往下走了。迪卢木多神色一变，说道：“动作快，Avenger只冲我一个来，但是她得到了我的血。”他又低头看被他杀死的年轻人，芬恩走了过来，用没受伤的手合上了他的眼睛，对着死人低声说：“你的父亲将以你为傲。”他抬起头，对吉尔伽美什说：“带我走。”

吉尔伽美什吹了声口哨：“凭什么。船要沉的时候把船长绑在船上难道不是常识？他跟你扯平，本王还没有。”公平交易的前提是付出代价，他们谁也不至于直接把昨晚的赌约当真。迪卢木多腹诽不已：那是哪个平行世界的常识，低头检查手里的武器。他从死人身上拿走枪和弹夹，重新装好，还有他的匕首，被收回放在最趁手的位置。他的后脖子被吉尔伽美什捏了一下，他心里一毛，但仍然逃不掉这个问题。

“你怎么诱导Avenger的？”

因为他的行动导致吉尔伽美什的一切布置都走了样，尽管他赢得了赌注并且占据了优势，但吉尔伽美什嗅到了不详的气息。死亡是一个时常潜伏在他脚下影子里的老伙伴，现在他正站起身来虎视眈眈。

“抢在她前面绑了两个名单上的人，当着她的面告诉她他们被关在金库里，然后把钥匙吞下去了。当然我没有真的吞，她相信了就行。所以她会把我撕成碎片来找钥匙。不过放心，那两个人已经死了。”

“……”

芬恩大概只有一句话的时间说服心情变得极为糟糕的吉尔伽美什，“没有虐待俘虏”这件事恐怕不够。他飞快地打开手机，迪卢木多自然而然地偏开视线不去看屏幕，口中继续道：“我知道你给我名单不是为了这个，但是……”吉尔伽美什看到了手机上显示的东西。芬恩划动了一下，在切换的时候手机显示了文件的时间。

图片是一个小男孩，时间就是几个月前和一周前——定期报告的频率。金色的眼睛，垂在眼前的额发，没有什么解释的必要，一眼看过去就知道是谁的孩子。吉尔伽美什的心里甚至涌起了一些异样的柔软，他喜欢小孩，也喜欢迪卢木多，图片里的这个可爱得犹如穿心一箭。他打断了迪卢木多。

“给他搜身，带他走。”

迪卢木多久违地触碰芬恩的身体，他老了很多，曾经结实的臂膀和腿脚变得松弛消瘦，他突然想到自己有一次站在芬恩面前的时候被他直接抱了起来。因为事发突然他身体僵硬（他不能伤害自己的主人），一点也不配合，可芬恩仍然得逞了。他变成了与以前截然不同的青年，巴问他有没有重新找到感兴趣的东西，他有，耀眼的青春活力从他身体中迸发。而芬恩不可避免地随着时间老去，无论人们会不会逃避认识到这一点，时间总是无情地流过。

“跟我走。”迪卢木多不去看老者的眼睛，起身走在最前面。这个总部的建造有他的一份，他知道哪里的结构更牢固，怎么走能够安全地出去。其他的“鸟儿”做不到这一点，他们只能依照训练的内容散开并停留在某些位置，他们会遇上3个。

只是跟死神跳三回贴面舞，这真简单。

安格斯召回了所有“鸟儿”，所有杀手大抵都做过相似的噩梦：被命令前往“仙境”，里面随便遇到一个人都是比自己强得多的完美杀手。迪卢木多穿过这真实的噩梦，并即将带着芬恩与吉尔伽美什离开。他的子弹只剩下一颗，因为失血他感到手指很冷。多年严酷的训练让他在倒下前都能维持着钢铁般的意志。地上的有一堆啤酒罐，迪卢木多不知道吉尔伽美什跟芬恩昨晚在一只“鸟儿”的旁观下喝酒打赌。这是一条暗道，三人停在空无一人的门前，而战斗的声音像是天边低沉的雷声。

听声音Avenger正在跟一楼的“鸟儿”们决战。一楼的地形较为空旷，适合伏击。如果迪卢木多是正常从大门进入而不是被Avenger逼迫不得不从天而降，他本该面对大量“鸟儿”们的合击。可Avenger的脚步无法被阻挡，这是她唯一的长处。

“那里有一只鸟儿。”

安格斯的“鸟儿”满足了一切人们对于杀手的幻想，对于Avenger这样的，世人的标准就低了很多。迪卢木多转头看了一眼吉尔伽美什，心想他还戴着自己的护身符。在他说出任何阻止的命令前，他反手把枪一抛，弓身向门口前进。

虚空之中闪现出三道雪亮的光芒，一道被截断，两道毫不留情地剖开肉体。吉尔伽美什开枪洞穿了最后一只“鸟儿”的心脏。他现出身形，眼睛和发色都是幽暗异常的紫色，手上有一把怪异细长的武士刀。他低下头，视线移动，从自己被迪卢木多用臂骨与肋骨卡住的刀刃到心脏上流血的创口，还没有看一眼昨晚一起喝酒的人，生命已像是倒在旱地里的水那般消逝。他仰面倒了下去，死的时候倒只是一个普通的人类。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -燕返！当需要一个 工具人的时候要贴我喜欢的脸，至于为什么他在，因为他是我老公
> 
> -文首句博尔赫斯，其实有一句备选也很合适【任何命运，不论如何漫长复杂，实际上只反映与一个瞬间，人们大彻大悟自己究竟是谁的瞬间。他是在一场混战和一个人身上看清自己的。】但是我以前在别的金枪文用过所以换了现在这句，因为刷子的选择并不明智，他只是不拿闪的性命去赌而已。


	36. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **存在某些不该轻易任其消逝的幸运时刻，稀有、甚至是独一无二的恩赐境界。 ******

迪卢木多感觉一切正飞速地离自己远去，实际上即将离开人世的是他自己。鸟儿的生死归于安格斯一人，他们都知道自己任务结束后要去哪儿，活着回去与死了再过去没有什么区别。

可迪卢木多会害怕。

他想到巴去找希杜丽前留下的视频，她说的话再次像泉水一样流过。人如果想要活下去，总得把什么东西抓在手里，那件东西必定是鲜艳明亮，温暖人心，能够照亮晦暗的过去，也足以让人相信未来是光明的。吉尔伽美什握了一下他的手。正是因此他才会在这里。

迪卢木多心想，如果自己能多坚信一点吉尔伽美什不会死，前往仙境的话，他现在已经亲手杀死了安格斯。但是他没有。他选择了papa预想的那条路，对papa来说鸟儿的能力与极限（包括他的）就像游戏里面的人物数值一样清晰明确。

安格斯自诩爱与梦之神，而不是什么魔鬼，他至少留了一个漏洞：爱能让人做到以前做不到的事。如果迪卢木多真的想到这里来，他就会死，死了就再也看不见心爱的人了。爱可以成为驱动无尽力量的源泉，也能成为难以面对的拷问。认真追溯的话，“做一个明着的漏洞给人钻”这件事还是papa教给芬恩的，迪卢木多宰了无数个把芬恩当作仙境代行者的投机者，自然清楚这空子不是随便钻的。

他想，他做到了。他在过往人生中学到的东西总算没有白费，他能保护喜欢的人，让他毫发无损地活下去。他动了动嘴唇，发现自己说不出什么话，他感觉自己的肚腹整个被剖开了，现在自己到底是什么样子？

他看向芬恩。

芬恩接住了濒死之人的视线。他的男孩优秀勇敢，无论怎样的危险他都能轻易越过，费奥纳的人一直都坚信死亡无法追上迪卢木多敏捷的脚步。芬恩给了他一颗人心，他死前跟普通人没什么两样。上一次他杀死他，开了第一枪的时候他露出不可置信的神情，之后露出那种被踢了一脚的狗一般的神情恳求他救救自己，最后咒骂悔恨他不该回到费奥纳。现在他又露出这样的神情，却只是对还有未尽之事的急切，而非恐惧死亡。他和他的养父真的非常像，哪怕自从离开仙境后他们应该再也没有见过面了。安格斯保证说迪卢木多如果选择来到总部，他一定会死，叫他不要阻止鸟儿带走他的尸体。现在迪卢木多的神情分明是步入已预见到的未来那般平静。吉尔伽美什死死握着他的手，目光中燃烧着想要烧死前来带走灵魂的冥界女神的火焰。可那是没有结果的战斗与愤怒，因为死并非有形之敌，它是必经之路。

年长者伸出手掰吉尔伽美什的肩，吉尔伽美什几乎是闪电般地把枪口对准身后的人，可他只是一指着迪卢木多在地上的另一只手，说：“他让你走。别让他做的事白费。”这个手势芬恩跟吉尔伽美什都很陌生，不是说他们看不懂“别管我，离开这里”的意思，而是迪卢木多在他们身边的时候他们永远不会陷入这种情况。不是亲身体验很难说明迪卢木多的能力，他在危机靠近的时刻就去替你解决掉，无论你有没有察觉到都若无其事地转头对你微笑。芬恩因刺杀产生的ptsd更加频繁地拜访心理咨询师，他疑心自己从前决不至于如此，看到年度整合的账单后恍然大悟：从他失去迪卢木多开始频率飙升。他看着聒噪的金发男人此刻咬紧牙关，像是自己死了那样失去声音，他幸灾乐祸起来，心想：你也马上能体会到了。

Avenger与鸟儿战斗的声音已经消失，她正在往下走，这是悬在两人头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。危机使人不得不凝聚精神，吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多放平，嘴唇开合说了一句：“别死，乖乖等着。”他的声音像是压抑着痛苦那样几不可闻，但听起来却稳住了他在敌人的总部里谈判的镇定声线。

迪卢木多看着两人远去。这场景似曾相识。“如果你不能爱我，那就找一个别的人去爱。爱与被爱都是好事，每个人都应该享受其中。”年幼时候papa丢下这句话宣布他的所有权归芬恩了。“迪卢木多，你以为我会忘记格兰尼带给我的耻辱吗？”24岁的时候他死了一次，芬恩的话的残忍更甚于射入胸膛的子弹，尽管吉尔伽美什不知用了什么鬼方法令他的身上全无伤痕。“别死，乖乖等着。”这句听起来可真令人安心。

迪卢木多目送两人的身影消失在出口的光亮中。他不再压抑自己的眼泪、恐惧与爱，谁人能真正平淡赴死？在仙境的训练中，有一定比例的孩子撑不过去，他们濒死时不管不顾地说出自己的愿望，然后断气地很快，迪卢木多咽下了很多想要脱口而出的我爱你，像是吞咽珍珠那样困难。

直升机落下。黑帮不接受赊欠和迟延支付，牛若丸亲自带来了吉尔伽美什的买命钱。软梯从空中垂下，显然她收到了吉尔伽美什的新命令。吉尔伽美什把固定在软梯末的微型炸弹取下，贴在了芬恩的脖子上激活，手法粗暴地把他绑上了软梯，然后掉头便回。

“在你脖子上的是个炸弹，请你保持冷静，不要轻举妄动。”

直升机内只有一个人。牛若丸公事公办地展示自己宛如少女的纤细手脚，一个机械手帮助她把芬恩弄进机舱。年龄大概可以做他爷爷的黑帮教父脸色发白，却一声不吭。机械手放了一个急救包在他身边打开。

如芬恩先前所要求的，只能让一个开不了枪的人来运送吉尔伽美什的赎金，至于怎么找到这样的人，以及拉不开保险栓的人怎么开飞机，那就是吉尔伽美什该头疼的事了。他真的有这样的手下，尽管牛若丸拿不动比鼠标重的东西也能按得下各种按钮，能够处理好这一切，毕竟她是天才。她用机械臂替芬恩应急处理，然后丢了条轻薄的保暖毯过去以免半空的气流带走伤者太多的体温。她还会控制飞机在这里停留一会儿，因为她的主君还在下面。直面一个人形凶器的勇气不是谁都能有的，可毕竟那是吉尔伽美什。

Avenger又遇到了阻碍。

这一次的阻碍她倒是认识，跟她约定的那个人……谁来着？她的目标被拦在男人身后，啊，钥匙，她想起来了。她有需要杀掉的人，钥匙在目标的肚子里。

要拦在这样的东西面前真是需要点勇气，连吉尔伽美什都不得不承认，她现在像是行走的地狱之火，比以前在罐子里整天对着实验员冷嘲热讽的样子像样多了。他拿出手机，对着她打开了一段录音。

“不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

停止的讯号是存在他手里里的阿尔托莉雅的惨叫，多年的家庭游戏赢来的赌注。当然这是逼真的演技，阿尔托莉雅打牌输给了吉尔伽美什，输了一整晚，一直继续一直输，最后被要求来一段“被迫亲手击碎自己梦想的痛苦惨叫”以娱乐吉尔伽美什。录音的后面是吉尔伽美什辨识度极高的狂笑声和阿尔托莉雅曾经的圆桌们其中两个的欢声笑语。Avenger不会认识后者，但是这仍然是Avenger即使在狂化中也能停下来听进一句话的契机——那是阿尔托莉雅的声音。吉尔伽美什沉声喝道：“不要恋战，停止破坏，离开大楼。”他站在Avenger的面前，像是一条仅有一人的防线。被地狱凝视的时间每一秒仿佛都无限漫长，直到Avenger混沌的瞳孔里逐渐回归了什么，她转身离去。吉尔伽美什绷紧的神情松了下来，当年他用一把假枪唤醒迪卢木多，现在用一声虚假的惨叫停下Avenger，这种赌博永远能让他在对世界感到无趣前重新感受一遍心跳。

吉尔伽美什不浪费分毫时间地转头抱起迪卢木多。他的情人沉得要死，全是实打实的肌肉重量，只是或绑或拷在道具架上他似乎从没有亲手抱过，现在也算是新奇的体验了。突然间一切都结束的认识令人松懈，吉尔伽美什感觉一切都沉重极了，像是全世界都沉甸甸地挂在了他的身上，但是他仍然继续前进。他低头看失去意识的迪卢木多，可怖的伤口夺走了他的优美，令他显得狰狞而破碎，又像个打碎的瓷器或者别的什么残次品。

蠢货。吉尔伽美什恼火地心想，正是预见到现在的场面他才想让迪卢木多远离这些破事，Avenger一人足够，她就跟青春期的小孩那样暴躁而可塑。如果迪卢木多坚持犯浑，她还能用来打断迪卢木多的腿。

可未来是所有身处于过去的人无法穷尽的。

事情变得超出预期，吉尔伽美什这次就没能预料到国际刑警中有人与黑帮做交易。再往前，迪卢木多也没有如他所想地憎恨一切。他被拼起来以后愈合了，就像是任何充满生命力的活物该有的那样。他在善战的声名之下成熟理智，不做杀手也会是很有趣的人。迪卢木多在一系列打击后爱上自己，这毫不奇怪，吉尔伽美什同样没有预料到的是他自己的心。

归根结底——吉尔伽美什把自己和迪卢木多也固定上软梯，他大口喘气。成熟理智、富有情趣的人要多少有多少，只有迪卢木多因为被他喜欢所以才不一样——这一些吉尔伽美什说不定永远不会说出口，但它切实存在着，就像心脏会跳那样明显的事实。他们翻进机舱，吉尔伽美什匆匆说了句：“搭把手。”机械手抬着的担架接住了迪卢木多。

“他真的还活着吗？”正在给芬恩做应急处理的牛若丸用余光目送吉尔伽美什打开货舱部分的虹膜锁，带着迪卢木多消失在关上的门后。

活着。

迪卢木多最后的记忆是他俯视着吉尔伽美什，这很奇怪，因为吉尔伽美什明明把他放在了一个横置的装置里。可他却有这段记忆，他觉得自己漂浮在营养舱，是吉尔伽美什实验室里标准的透明玻璃罐，而吉尔伽美什正低头调试着什么东西。

他是一个人把自己弄到这里来的吗？迪卢木多想到自己摸过吉尔伽美什薄薄的肌肉，与他盯着自己直到自己把他横抱起来的某些时刻。金发男人的上半身全都是血，现在他看起来狼狈极了，迪卢木多在心里想着，但愿没有别人看到这一幕。他隔着玻璃试图去碰他撑在罐壁的手掌，俯视吉尔伽美什，这种体验可真陌生。

他会不会累得单膝跪地？说实话迪卢木多现在什么也做不了，他的身体轻如漂浮的羽毛，唯独思绪可以转动，但很快连这也像是被蛛网捕获那样凝滞了。

Al冰冷地提示已保存并转移迪卢木多的意识，吉尔伽美什点了一下冷冻舱，下达了保存身体的指令。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -军刀的雅蠛咯请直奔fz动画的24集
> 
> -这章也是非常喜欢的一章，跟22-24章一起论证我cp为什么是真的。要什么证据我说他们是真的他们就是真的jpg


End file.
